Uma Aventura Inusitada
by Cris Krux
Summary: Tribuno chama nossos amigos exploradores inesperadamente... E a partir daí tudo pode acontecer!
1. Um Pedido de Ajuda Inesperado

Para todos os que leram minhas fics anteriores – e que não foram agradecidos porque ou elas foram publicadas de uma única vez, ou deixaram review apenas no último capítulo (aquele capítulo que a gente quase nunca tem como responder as reviews), aqui vai um agradecimento especial: Claudia, Jess, Aline Krux, Kakau, Crys Richard, Nessa Reinehr, Lady RR, Marie, Di, Rosa, TowandaBR, Parcival, Jéssy e Maga. Obrigada por lerem, deixarem reviews, mesmo no último capítulo, mesmo em fics já completamente publicadas. É um incentivo continuar escrevendo sabendo que os leitores estão aí, do outro lado, participando ativamente nesse processo! Obrigada mesmo! Espero que gostem dessa nova fic...

**Si Ianuck**: essa fic é especialmente pra você... Aliás, eu eternamente vou chamá-la de "SUA FIC", você sabe, né? Atendendo aos seus pedidos de criar uma aventura em que tivéssemos: a) todos os personagens; b) um pouco de "troca-troca" entre os pares, no bom sentido, claro... Segue minha tentativa... Espero que agrade a todos, para mim foi um grande exercício! E Si, obrigada por dado um jeito de me fazer escrever essa fic – foi um grande prazer escrevê-la... E obrigada pela revisão, sugestões, comentários, dicas e leitura sempre tão pronta e paciente!!! Beta-reader, beta-tudo!

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Referências:** esse episódio se passa algum tempo depois de Heart of the Storm, quando Ned e Summerlee estão fora da casa da árvore e Finn voltou para seu próprio tempo (conforme escrevi em "Depois da Tempestade", minha versão para a continuação de Heart of the Storm)

**Uma Aventura Inusitada**

Capítulo 1 – Um pedido de ajuda inesperado

Para variar, mais uma manhã começando no platô. À mesa do café da manhã, todos os exploradores reunidos: Challenger, segurando a xícara de chá com uma mão e com a outra rabiscando seu caderno de experiências. Verônica de pé, cortando mais frutas para continuar servindo a todos. E Roxton tomando seu chá calmamente, olhando atentamente as escadas aguardando ver surgir sua amada herdeira – que, como sempre, ainda não tinha acordado ou se juntado a eles para o café da manhã.

Tudo aparentemente normal, até que ouviram alguém chamar do nível do chão:

'Ó de casa, por favor! Trazemos mensagens urgentes do Tribuno!'

Challenger ergueu os olhos de seu caderno de notas:

'É melhor ignorarmos...'

Roxton apenas olhou para ele surpreso. Seu senso humanitário era contrário à proposta de Challenger.

'Challenger tem razão, Roxton, nada que venha do Tribuno é bom...' Verônica completou, vendo a reação de Roxton.

Roxton já ia abrir a boca para falar, quando foi interrompido pela voz melodiosa de Marguerite, que subia as escadas, fazendo um último ajuste na sua trança de cabelos negros.

'Ora, ora, bons dias a todos... É claro que temos que atender... Se não fosse por qualquer outro motivo, bastava saber que o Tribuno é amigo de Roxton, e assim como nosso lord não nos deixaria na mão, ele também não deixaria o Tribuno aguardando...' ela disse, olhando intensamente nos olhos do caçador.

Challenger e Verônica apenas se entreolharam e deram de ombros.

Roxton sorriu, em silêncio, assentindo e concordando com a observação de Marguerite, e levantando-se da mesa, dirigiu-se ao balcão. De lá, viu apenas dois guardas – homens-lagarto – que o aguardavam. Marguerite tinha apanhado uma xícara de café e o seguira.

'Já descerei com o elevador.' Roxton gritou, voltando-se para dentro. Nesse momento, Marguerite o segurou pelo braço.

'Há algo estranho com eles. Não estão com a mesma pompa que ostentam normalmente. Tome cuidado. Eu vou estar aqui em cima com um rifle caso eles desejem aprontar alguma gracinha.'

Ele apenas sorriu, concordando. Ela era muito rápida. Ele tinha notado algo estranho, mas não tinha sido capaz de distinguir o que estava diferente. E ela, no mesmo olhar, fora capaz de apontar para ele o que estava "estranho".

Ele desceu o elevador, enquanto Challenger e Verônica se aproximaram de Marguerite quando a viram pegar um rifle e voltar a se postar no balcão da varanda.

Quando chegou ao nível do chão e se aproximou do portão que fechava a cerca elétrica, um dos homens-lagarto o saudou formalmente:

'Salve, Lord Roxton, amigo pessoal do Tribuno. Nosso mestre nos ordena entregar-lhe essa mensagem.'

Roxton assentiu com a cabeça e depois de ter aberto o portão tomou o rolo de pergaminho das mãos do guarda, notando como as capas dos dois homens-lagarto a sua frente pareciam rotas e empoeiradas. Marguerite tinha razão, nada da pompa comumente ostentada pelos membros da guarda de honra do Tribuno.

Em silêncio, John desenrolou o pergaminho e começou a ler a mensagem. Quando terminou, estava surpreso pelo conteúdo, mas a ordem expressa na mensagem era não dar uma resposta aos homens-lagarto que a entregassem.

'Era só isso?'

'Se não houver uma resposta para enviarmos de volta, é sim.'

'Obrigado então. Estão dispensados.'

Os dois lagartos fizeram uma mesura educada e se viraram, se afastando da Casa da Árvore.

Roxton ainda esperou um pouco antes de dar as costas a eles e subir no elevador. Sabia que do balcão três pares de olhos curiosos o espreitavam e aguardavam ansiosamente os próximos acontecimentos.

Ele subiu com o elevador novamente, relendo uma vez mais a mensagem em suas mãos. Quando o elevador chegou à sala, seus três amigos o esperavam.

'O que aquele lagarto quer dessa vez, Roxton?' havia uma certa ironia no tom de Verônica, afinal, da última vez ela se lembrava bem o tipo de confusões em que tinham se metido com o Tribuno e o perigo a que todos tinham sido expostos todas as vezes que se encontravam com ele.

'Ainda acho que devíamos ter ignorado os guardas.' Challenger insistiu.

'Que tal se deixarmos que John leia a mensagem em voz alta, assim todos saberemos do que se trata?' Marguerite mais uma vez interveio.

'Concordo, Marguerite, assim todos saberemos o que o Tribuno quer conosco.' Challenger concordou num tom apaziguador.

Roxton, ainda tentando entender o que dizia a mensagem, não se fez de rogado, e começou a ler o pergaminho, que estava datado de dois dias atrás.

"Prezado amigo Lord John Roxton...

Tomo a liberdade de chamá-lo amigo pelas aventuras que compartilhamos e pelos favores que já trocamos.

E é considerando tais aventuras e favores que ouso pedir que venha ao meu encontro, na cidade murada.

É de primordial importância sua colaboração – e creio que você já sabe o quanto eu odeio admitir que preciso de ajuda, ainda mais de humanos – sem ofensas, claro.

Entendo que para contar com sua ajuda bastaria dizer-lhe isso, mas como preciso de todos os braços com os quais puder contar, creio que precisarei dar mais informações que possam convencer nosso brilhante cientista, nossa valente caçadora e principalmente a nossa cética e inteligente Marguerite a acompanharem você em sua jornada...

Ora, você deve estar se perguntando por que eu não citei o curioso jornalista Ned Malone, não? Pois acredite-me que não é por julgá-lo insignificante. É exatamente por saber da importância dele para vocês e de sabê-lo desaparecido que decidi citá-lo aqui. Tenho a firme convicção que, se decidirem me ajudar, serão capazes também de encontrar e resgatar seu amigo jornalista, que parece estar nas mãos de inimigos. Aliás, é provável que encontrem e resgatem mais que isso, pois sei de um outro amigo de vocês que julgávamos desaparecido há vários anos e que também poderá ser reencontrado.

Bem, espero ter fornecido razões suficientes para a intrépida troupe que habita essa aconchegante Casa da Árvore se mobilize a vir ao meu encontro.

Aguardarei vocês ansiosamente em meu palácio, na cidade murada.

Assinado: Tribuno

PS: por favor, NÃO envie resposta pelos portadores que levaram essa mensagem. Esse é um assunto secreto e ninguém em meus domínios inspira minha confiança para esses assuntos."

'Típico do Tribuno... Ele diz, fala, nos acena com uma cenoura para nos incentivar, mas não diz nada de concreto...' Challenger comentou, seus sentidos aguçados à menção de Summerlee.

'É, Challenger, mas ele diz que tem notícias de Malone, fala em resgate, e também falou em Summerlee.' Verônica disse, agora realmente interessada no assunto, principalmente depois da menção ao nome do seu amado Ned e do saudoso Summerlee.

'Mas conhecendo o Tribuno, tudo pode ser uma armadilha.' Marguerite adicionou, cautelosa.

'Não sei quanto a vocês, meus amigos, mas eu estarei partindo em uma hora para encontrar o Tribuno no palácio dele.' Roxton disse, resoluto, enrolando o pergaminho.

'Calma, meu velho, vamos conversar antes de tomar decisões apressadas. Também acho que devemos investigar isso mais a fundo, mas ir até lá assim?'

'Só saberemos mais se falarmos com o Tribuno, Challenger!' A lógica de Roxton parecia simples, e ele, como todo bom caçador, estava ansioso por partir ao invés de ficar parado ali discutindo conjecturas.

'Pode ser uma armadilha, Roxton, Marguerite tem razão. Temos que obter mais informações, nos certificar. Claro que não vamos simplesmente fingir que não ouvimos tudo isso, afinal, podemos finalmente ter notícias de Ned e Summerlee, mas a situação pede cautela.' Verônica ponderou.

'Não sei o que podemos descobrir enquanto estivermos discutindo o assunto entre nós, já que nenhum de nós tem maiores informações sobre isso...' Roxton disse.

Mas Verônica e Challenger pareciam temporariamente irredutíveis.

'O que você acha, Marguerite?' Roxton dirigiu-se à herdeira.

'É confusão na certa. Porém, o Tribuno nunca nos disse uma mentira completa. Sempre foram pelo menos meias verdades. E nesse caso, mesmo uma meia-verdade sobre Ned e Summerlee me satisfaz. Eu irei com você, John.' E girando sobre os calcanhares ela saiu da sala.

John apenas olhou para Challenger e Verônica e disse:

'Vou aprontar minhas coisas também.'

Verônica e Challenger não podiam compreender a atitude da herdeira.

'O que deu nela?' Challenger perguntou.

'Provavelmente ela sabe algo que nós não sabemos, pra variar...' Verônica observou irônica.

Enquanto isso, Marguerite estava aprontando sua mochila quando John entrou em seu quarto depois de uma leve batida na porta.

'Não sei porque você está fazendo isso, mas obrigado.' Ele disse, obrigando-a a parar com a arrumação e a encará-lo.

'O Tribuno é seu amigo, John. Não importa o que ele queira, faz parte do seu código de honra ir ajudá-lo. Eu já aprendi isso sobre você. Eu tenho certeza que o que quer que envolva o Tribuno é confusão na certa, mas é mais fácil ir com você e ajudá-lo a se livrar da confusão do que convencê-lo a não ir ajudar o Tribuno.' Ela sorriu para ele.

'Há alguém omitindo parte das razões...' ele insistiu.

Ela revirou os olhos antes de continuar. 'Tá bom, tá bom. É claro que a possibilidade de termos alguma notícia de Ned e de Summerlee também conta muito.'

Roxton apenas a olhou intensamente.

'O quê?' ela o desafiou.

Ele apenas continuou olhando para ela fixamente.

Ela deu as costas para ele, tentando fugir do constrangimento, pois sabia o real motivo de estar fazendo tudo isso, sabia que ele sabia, mas não queria admitir em voz alta.

Ele a forçou a olhar novamente para ele.

'John, eu preciso terminar de arrumar minhas coisas. Eu...' ela gaguejava, sem olhar nos olhos dele.

'Shhh, não precisa dizer nada. Eu amo você...' Ele estava sorrindo, pois sabia que a tinha pressionado demais. Ele apenas se inclinou, beijando-a de leve nos lábios, e saiu dizendo 'Também vou arrumar minhas coisas...' e soltando-a, saiu do quarto dela.

No corredor, encontrou Challenger e Verônica.

'Posso perguntar o que meus amigos estão fazendo aqui embaixo?'

'Ora, John, podemos não concordar com você, mas nem por isso vamos deixá-lo ir sozinho visitar o Tribuno...' Challenger respondeu, bem humorado, diante da possibilidade de obter informações de Summerlee.

'É claro, não deixaríamos toda a diversão e aventura para você e Marguerite. Além disso, se houver alguma pista de Ned e Summerlee, queremos estar lá para procurá-los com vocês.' Verônica completou. Era fácil notar o tom de animação que ela tentava esconder. Afinal, ali podia estar finalmente a chance de ter alguma notícia de Ned.

Uma hora depois, todos estavam prontos na sala comum, e destravaram o elevador, descendo juntos para irem ao encontro de mais uma aventura...

CONTINUA...

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	2. Coisas Estranhas Acontecem

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Si:** que lindo, uma review assinada por você e não por nenhum dos seus heterônimos! Caramba, que honra! Fiquei feliz e orgulhosa, he he he! E a fic é **SUA FIC**, sempre vou me referir a ela assim, viu, moça? Um beijo e espero que você continue deixando review, mesmo já tendo lido em primeira mão! (pidona eu, né?)

**Claudia:** que bom que a fic nova "já te pegou"! Fico feliz que tenha ficado interessada, afinal, essa é minha primeira fic verdadeiramente de aventura! Espero que esse capítulo te deixe mais curiosa ainda!

**Kakau:** he he he, cara de aventura é ótimo, era o objetivo... E pra ver o que o Tribuno tem em mente, leia esse capítulo! Beijão!

**Maga:** "miniiiina", esse capítulo tem mais Tribuno, e mais notícias sobre Ned e Summerlee... É ler e começar a matar sua curiosidade!

**Di:** segredo da Marg? Humm, digamos que embora os outros achem que ela logo aceitou ir com o Roxton porque ela sabe de algo, na verdade ela foi com o Roxton exatamente pelo motivo que ela disse a ele, e principalmente pelo que ela sente por ele, mas não diz (e ele mesmo assim nota)... De qualquer forma, há outros mistérios para serem desvendados nessa fic, e eu espero que você continue lendo e deixando reviews!

**Nessa:** você está de volta! Ceninhas entre MR vão existir em algum momento, obviamente. E outras ceninhas também... Porque todos os personagens terão vez, literalmente – he he he! Sobre a cenoura, sabe que não pesquisei, mas espero que essa expressão de acenar com a cenoura para fazer um burro andar já existisse na época deles!

**Lord Ed:** ave, já é uma honra você aparecendo por aqui para deixar review, amigão! Mas eu publico menos capítulos e dá tempo para a gente trocar mais emails, que tal? Boas férias para você!

Capítulo 2 – Coisas estranhas acontecem

Estavam caminhando há dois dias. Usavam muito pouco os caminhos que levavam aos domínios do Tribuno, e conseqüentemente a trilha estava sempre escondida sob muita folhagem e a vegetação luxuriante que vicejava no platô.

Eles caminhavam em silêncio, poupando suas energias. O tempo estava bastante seco no último mês, e o calor era grande. O suor molhava suas roupas e a poeira do caminho grudava-se em seus corpos. Além disso, o constante desbastar da vegetação já era cansativo por si.

Challenger parou por um instante, levando o dorso da mão à testa para enxugar o suor, mas só conseguindo sujar-se um pouco mais.

'Está particularmente quente para essa época do ano...'

Verônica sorriu para ele, compreensiva, continuando a cortar a folhagem que Marguerite e Roxton estavam segurando para evitar que todos se ferissem.

Sabiam que agora faltava pouco, e contavam chegar ao palácio do Tribuno ainda durante a tarde.

'Eu acho que estamos perdidos. Deveríamos já estar ouvindo o barulho da água dos aquedutos que abastecem o palácio...' Marguerite disse em voz baixa.

'Não estamos perdidos, Marguerite. A trilha está bem aqui, desde o começo, sob a vegetação...' Roxton tentou argumentar.

'Mas ela tem razão em uma coisa, Roxton. Já deveríamos estar ouvindo o barulho de água...' Verônica tinha que concordar que a herdeira sobre isso.

Tendo liberado o caminho, continuaram a caminhar. E realmente avistaram, a menos de um quilômetro, as paredes acinzentadas de pedra que compunham o aqueduto. Mas nenhum som de água se fazia ouvir.

Quando se aproximaram do aqueduto, Verônica, auxiliada por Roxton, escalou a parede de pedras para poder observar o interior do canal, enquanto Marguerite aguardava com os cantis vazios prontos para serem cheios com água fresca e limpa:

'Está seco, exceto por uns fiozinhos de água que correram por aqui. Mas está totalmente seco!' foi o comentário surpreso de Verônica.

'Ótimo! Agora além de não termos uma trilha decente, também não temos água...' Marguerite comentou, irritada. O cansaço e a tensão da viagem tinha deixado todos apreensivos.

'Vamos, falta pouco para chegarmos ao palácio agora. Podemos simplesmente seguir ao longo do aqueduto e em no máximo duas horas chegaremos lá.' Roxton incentivou, olhando para Challenger como se a espera de uma explicação para o mistério.

Mas o cientista apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando, seu olhar distante mostrando que ele estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Quando chegaram ao palácio, finalmente, depois de mais duas horas de caminhada exaustiva sob o sol e o calor, ficaram surpresos ao não encontrar nenhum guarda nas muralhas da cidade. Os portões estavam escancarados, e apesar de suspeitar daquela falta de vigilância, eles entraram mesmo assim, afinal, a cidade ao menos oferecia a sombra refrescante das largas muralhas de pedra.

As ruas, normalmente um burburinho de homens e mulheres lagarto, estavam vazias. Continuaram caminhando até atingir o palácio do Tribuno, e foi só então que finalmente avistaram os mesmos dois homens-lagarto que tinham estado antes na Casa da Árvore para entregar a mensagem a John. Só que agora eles pareciam ainda mais cansados e sujos que antes.

Antes que qualquer um dos exploradores pudesse dizer alguma coisa, um dos soldados falou:

'O Tribuno os aguarda. Podem entrar.' Franqueando-lhes a passagem.

Os amigos se surpreenderam. Normalmente haveria uma escolta de segurança para evitar que qualquer pessoa se aproximasse do Tribuno desacompanhado. Mas não parecia mais ser o caso.

Dentro do palácio, a penumbra reinava, aliviando os olhos cansados pela luz do sol, e pelo menos o frescor das pedras ajudava a amenizar o calor do dia que brilhava lá fora.

Finalmente, encontraram o Tribuno sentado em seu trono, na sala principal do palácio. Sentado não é bem a palavra apropriada. Derreado seria o mais adequado para definir como eles encontraram o Tribuno. Ele estava sentado comodamente no trono, sem nada da sua pose habitual. Uma perna estava jogada sobre um dos apoios de braço, ele tinha uma taça meio vazia em uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra se abanava molemente com um leque de penas de alguma ave bizarra do platô.

Todos se surpreenderam por encontrá-lo assim tão negligentemente postado. Marguerite e Roxton trocaram um olhar cúmplice e se aproximaram do trono.

'Ora, ora, ora, vejo que vocês não tardaram...' o Tribuno disse, desencostando-se do trono e ficando de pé. A voz dele tinha o mesmo tom brincalhão de sempre, mas faltava-lhe aquela qualidade tonitruante que lhe era peculiar. Vendo-o de pé, era possível notar que estava mais magro que antes, e quando ele apertou a mão de Roxton, ele notou um leve estremecimento.

'E vejo que vieram todos...' ele prosseguiu, pegando a mão de Marguerite, beijando-a, e dirigindo um aceno de cabeça para Challenger e Verônica.

'Se não se importarem, vou voltar a me sentar.' E foi então que Marguerite e Roxton tiveram a certeza que algo estava definitivamente muito errado ali. Tribuno normalmente mantinha-se em pé para expor-lhes as situações, e agora ele demonstrava estar certamente alquebrado, necessitado mesmo de permanecer sentado para conseguir falar-lhes.

'Mas sentem-se, sentem-se também.' ele ordenou, apontando para as almofadas de brocados que amontoavam-se nos cantos do ambiente.

Os exploradores puxaram algumas das almofadas para sentarem e ouvirem o que o Tribuno tinha a lhes dizer.

'Então, Tribuno, você pode agora nos contar por que precisa de nossa ajuda?' Roxton inquiriu.

'Pensei que já estivesse óbvio porque precisamos de ajuda, meu velho amigo.'

Os exploradores trocaram olhares questionadores entre si, mas foi Marguerite quem falou:

'Talvez se você for direto ao ponto, sem rodeios, facilite nossa compreensão, Tribuno. Estamos há dois dias caminhando no calor e no sol quente e...'

Mas ele a interrompeu:

'Pois é precisamente esse o problema, minha doce e deliciosa Marguerite. O calor e o sol nessa época do ano estão bastante fortes. E, não sei se observaram eu seu caminho para cá, mas nosso aqueduto está completa e absolutamente seco.'

'Mas nós tivemos uma boa estação de chuvas esse ano. As reservas que abastecem seu aqueduto não deveriam estar secas assim, Tribuno.' Challenger observou, cientificamente, já que fazia questão de controlar o índice de precipitação pluviométrica desde que chegara ao platô.

'E elas não estão secas, sábio cientista, muito pelo contrário, nossas represas estão bastante bem abastecidas, obrigado.'

'Mas o aqueduto está seco...' Verônica estava tentando entender.

'Aí é que está o problema, minha jovem. As gotas preciosas das represas estão temporariamente impedidas de chegarem até aqui...'

'Algum deslizamento obstruiu o aqueduto?' Roxton perguntou.

Mas Marguerite completou antes que o Tribuno tivesse tempo de corrigi-lo:

'Creio, John, que o melhor seria perguntar ao Tribuno se alguém obstruiu o aqueduto propositalmente...'

'Brilhante, minha cara' o Tribuno disse, aplaudindo-a fracamente, não por falta de admiração, mas simplesmente por estar de fato enfraquecido. 'Já lhe disse mais de uma vez que você seria de grande valia como uma das minhas conselheiras...' Mas, vendo o olhar furioso que Roxton lhe dirigia, decidiu voltar a assuntos mais seguros 'Um bom inimigo sempre sabe como nos atingir. Um de meus rivais, em uma cidade vizinha, interceptou o aqueduto há duas semanas, e desde então não temos recebido água regularmente. A população não sai de casa, tentando manter-se a salvo do calor e do sol, mas logo as nossas reservas internas vão se esgotar, e sem água todos morreremos.'

'E sendo os lagartos animais pecilotérmicos, precisam de sombra, umidade e água para ajudar a regular a temperatura corporal.' Challenger completou, professoral como sempre.

'Mesmo os homeotérmicos humanos precisam de água, grande cientista. Pelo que vejo, você estão exaustos da viagem e sedentos pelo calor. Em que diferem de nós nesse momento?'

'Estamos com sedeé verdade. Mas a diferença é que nosso metabolismo depende um pouco menos da água que o de homens-lagarto, Tribuno.'

'O que significa que vocês ainda têm forças para sair e nos abandonar aqui e ir cuidar de suas vidas.' O Tribuno completou, amargo.

'Não foi o que quisemos dizer, Tribuno. Se houver alguma maneira de ajudá-los, conte comigo.' Roxton interveio.

'Espere, John, acho que ainda não sabemos tudo... Não é Tribuno? Pode nos contar quem é esse seu inimigo e o que você fez para que ele decidisse tomar uma atitude assim tão mortal não apenas contra você mas contra toda a sua cidade?' Marguerite olhava para ele com os olhos apertados, como sempre fazia quando estava tentando entender os motivos por trás das aparências.

'Tem certeza que não quer mesmo ser minha conselheira ou diplomata? Bom, indo direto ao ponto, Otavius é o nome do lagarto que lidera outra cidade próxima às origens de nosso aqueduto e que está bloqueando nosso acesso à água. Digamos que ele tem interesses escusos em descobrir a fórmula da pólvora, e como eu não pretendia compartilhar esse poder com um rival em potencial, ele decidiu retaliar-me. Com isso, eles bloquearam o aqueduto.'

'E por que você mencionou Malone e Summerlee?' Verônica tinha se mantido em silêncio mas até o momento ainda não tinha conseguido compreender onde Ned e Arthur se encaixavam nessa estória.

'Digamos, minha cara, que Otavius descobriu sobre a pólvora com a tribo de bárbaros com quem vocês lutaram quando o velho botânico foi ferido. O jovem Thane, filho de Drakul, está com Otavius, mas ele também não sabe a fórmula da pólvora. Porém, quando recebemos o ultimato do aqueduto, foi através dessa mensagem – você pode por favor pegá-la naquela bandeja, Lord Roxton?'

Roxton levantou-se e pegou a mensagem, entregando-a ao Tribuno, que a leu dramaticamente:

'Tribuno,

já que não pretende compartilhar comigo o conhecimento sobre o pó que causa as explosões, também não viverá muito para aproveitá-lo.

Bloqueamos seu aqueduto, e a próxima estação de chuvas está suficientemente distante para que você e sua cidade sobrevivam até que ela chegue.

E, para sua informação, temos conosco duas pessoas, um jovem louro e um velho de barbas brancas que, segundo Thane, podem nos ajudar com a fórmula. Portanto, seu sacrifício será em vão...

Otavius.'

'Ora, de alguma forma suspeito que o jovem louro seja seu amigo jornalista, e que o velho de barbas brancas possa ser o botânico, mas não tenho mais informações que essas para fornecer a vocês...'

'Pode nos dar alguns minutos, Tribuno?'

'É claro. Apesar da escassez de água, há quartos preparados para vocês, onde encontrarão o suficiente para se lavarem e beberem.'

'Não tardaremos.'

'Demorem quanto precisar. Nada podemos fazer sem vocês. E se vocês decidirem não nos ajudar, já estamos perdidos.'

Os exploradores retiraram-se em silêncio. Em poucos minutos, depois de fazerem suas abluções e saciarem a sede, se reuniram novamente para debater o que fazer.

'Para variar ele está nos colocando no meio de uma das guerrinhas pessoais dele...' Challenger disse.

'E para variar algum dos nossos acaba sendo envolvido... Dessa vez, Ned e Summerlee...' Verônica completou.

'De qualquer forma, não acho que tenhamos muita escolha. Teremos que ajudá-lo.' Marguerite disse, resoluta. Parecia óbvio para todos.

'É verdade. Precisamos atacar esse Otavius e...'

'Calma lá, John. Em quatro apenas não poderemos vencer uma cidade de homens-lagarto bem guarnecidos, e não podemos por enquanto contar com o Tribuno...' Marguerite o interrompeu.

'E o que você sugere?' John já estava ficando irritado. Sabia que era necessário agir, e queria começar a agir logo.

'Primeiro temos que avaliar a situação. Creio que eu e Challenger possamos nos introduzir de alguma forma no reino desse tal Otavius. Enquanto isso, você e Verônica têm que ficar aqui e esperar.'

A inação irritava John. 'E posso saber por que eu e Verônica não podemos ir com vocês?'

Mas Challenger já tinha entendido a estratégia da herdeira:

'Roxton, meu velho, você e Verônica não vão estar aqui de braços cruzados, vocês precisam achar uma maneira de obter água para os lagartos, no rio mais próximo, de forma a poderem contar com um contingente mínimo de soldados que possa ajudá-los a atacar Otavius.'

'Mas, pode ser perigoso para você e Marguerite...'

Challenger sabia o que se passava na cabeça de John. Ele amava Marguerite, e sabia que Challenger não era forte como ele para protegê-la em caso de perigo. E a missão deles certamente era perigosa. Mas Challenger não ia desistir. Colocou a mão amigavelmente sobre o ombro de John e disse:

'Nós nos defenderemos, fique tranqüilo. Você sabe que nem eu nem nossa lady aqui somos muito hábeis com o trabalho braçal ou militar, como você e Verônica. Por outro lado, a experiência de agente tripla da Marguerite com certeza vai manter a mim e a ela fora de perigo, além de nos trazer alguma chance de descobrir se realmente Ned e Summerlee estão em poder de Otavius.'

Marguerite apenas acenou com a cabeça, agradecendo silenciosamente ao cumprimento tácito de Challenger.

'Vamos, precisamos comunicar nossos planos ao Tribuno e descobrir outros detalhes que possam nos ajudar em cada uma das nossas empreitadas em particular.'

CONTINUA...

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	3. Caminhos Cruzados

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Claudia:** demorou mas chegou, com ou sem Carnaval – a coisa aqui é pontual, compromisso absoluto com os leitores (he he he, estou ganhando pontos na FD). A aventura mesmo começa nesse capítulo. Espero que goste!

**Di:** olá, que bom que você está gostando – e que bom que está parecendo "O Mundo Perdido" he he he, essa é a intenção! Como eu disse pra Clau aí em cima, compromisso com o leitor é importante pra mim (a recíproca é verdadeira, por isso eu aguardo sempre as reviews com comentários do pessoal). Espero que você goste – acho que as coisas vão ficar bem sinistras (by Finn) nessa fic!

**TowandaBR:** não judia da Si não, que mexer com ela é mexer comigo (grrrrr – essa sou eu grunhindo). He he he, não importa qual das suas personalidades esteja em ação, minha amiga, essa é a SUA FIC, então, aí vai o próximo capítulo, com os pares trocadinhos...

**Kakau:** esqueço de publicar, não! Aqui está a continuação, e a aventura está apenas começando! Beijão!

**Maga:** malas mais que prontas – estou amando estar no platô com toda a turma na sua fic... Quanto a esta, a aventura está só começando, e o divisor de água que é ir para a tribo de Otavius também começa aqui... Realmente a ansiedade pelas separações vai estar no ar! Leia e espero que aprecie! Beijão!

**Jessy:** há há há adorei a observação da Marguerite de bom humor pela manhã, mas na verdade, se você prestar bem atenção, na verdade ela está sendo irônica, como sempre: ela de um lado está agradando o Roxton, mas ao mesmo tempo está "pentelhando" todos os outros... Bem "a la Marguerite" he he he. Que bom que você está gostando da fic, e vai ter um monte de "tribunozinhos" e asseclas nos próximos capítulos! Espero que você continue lendo e apreciando!

**Nessa:** Puxa, super obrigada pelos elogios, mas dos amigos como você eu vou só aceitar 10 deles – e mesmo assim já é muitão, porque você foi muito generosa. A aventura mesmo começa nesse capítulo, então, espero que você continue lendo e que goste da estória! Beijão!

Capítulo 3 – Caminhos cruzados...

Roxton bufou. O calor era grande e eles estavam em um trecho desbastado de mata, sem nenhuma sombra para protegê-los do sol inclemente. Mesmo com o chapéu protegendo sua cabeça, o calor fazia com que a camisa grudasse em seu corpo molhado do suor pelo trabalho braçal que ele e Verônica estavam fazendo desde cedo.

Ele levantou os olhos e viu a amiga caçadora a uns cinqüenta metros dele. O corpo dela também estava brilhante de suor sob o sol. Era impossível para ele não admirar a força dela. A garota fazia o trabalho de um homem, sem reclamar. E ele não sabia o que estaria fazendo sem ela, pois os homens-lagarto estavam tão enfraquecidos pelo sol e o calor que quase não conseguiam ajudar, e ele e Verônica preferiam deixá-los de guarda, pelo menos para tentar afastar predadores ou intrusos que os obrigassem a desviar a atenção do trabalho em mãos.

Há três dias ele e Verônica estavam cavando um canal de um riacho, para trazer água até um ponto onde pudesse alimentar o aqueduto e chegar à cidade. Faltavam apenas os últimos cem metros, mas era um trabalho exaustivo com aquele calor.

Verônica estava tão compenetrada no esforço de cavar que não percebeu Roxton próximo dela.

'Hora de uma pausa, moça. Água?' ele disse, oferecendo gentilmente um cantil destapado que ele buscara sob a sombra.

Ela sorriu em silêncio, tomando o cantil e saciando sua sede.

'Você parece um pouco preocupada, Verônica.' Roxton observou. Já a vira várias vezes olhando em volta durante aquela manhã.

'E estou, Roxton. Os guardas do Tribuno estão tão fracos e cansados que estão se sentando, e deixando de montar guarda...'

'Já observei isso também, Verônica. Vamos terminar de escavar esse canal logo para voltarmos à segurança da cidade murada.'

'E também levar água para o resto da população.'

Dizendo isso, como num acordo tácito, os dois voltaram ao trabalho. Mal haviam se passado alguns minutos que o barulho das pás tinha recomeçado quando um grito de dor os alertou.

Roxton em dois movimentos estava junto ao seu rifle, e quando se voltou já viu Verônica com sua faca na mão. Se entreolharam mas não conseguiram descobrir o que tinha provocado aquele grito angustiante.

Os homens-lagarto que tinham sido alocados para protegê-los não estavam visíveis, protegidos pela sombra das árvores. Mas finalmente viram o que os tinha assustado: um bando de raptors atacara dois guardas que tinham cochilado sob a sombra de uma árvore, e os outros guardas tinham se aproximado, mas estavam tão tontos e fracos que não conseguiam oferecer resistência aos animais, e logo estavam cercados de raptors.

'Quantos?'

'Contei seis, Roxton.'

'Podemos então considerar sete, ou talvez oito, se houver outros à espreita.'

'Eu pego os dois que estão com os guardas.'

'E eu vou tentar derrubar os outros antes que eles peguem mais homens-lagarto.'

Roxton aproximou-se gritando: 'Não se movam' e já começou a atirar. Com três tiros de seu rifle ele derrubou três raptors, enquanto um quarto fugia.

Viu Verônica acertar facilmente os dois raptors que tinham atacado os guardas, mas infelizmente os dois homens-lagarto já estavam mortos.

Então viu-a virar-se para ele e viu a faca dela passar voando rente ao seu rosto, num piscar de olhos. Não precisava se virar para saber que um outro raptor tombava atrás dele, morto por ela.

'Obrigado. Fico lhe devendo mais uma, Verônica.' Ele disse, sorrindo, entre grato e constrangido.

'Eles estão aprendendo, Roxton. Esse deu a volta para atacá-lo.' Foi o comentário preocupado dela.

Os guardas estavam muito assustados, e Roxton e Verônica acharam melhor mandá-los de volta à cidade murada enquanto terminavam o serviço.

'Eu continuo cavando, Verônica, e você monta guarda.'

'Nada disso, Roxton. Nos revezamos. Como na guarda noturna. Mas por causa do calor, faremos turnos mais curtos: meia hora cada um. Não mais que isso. Senão nenhum de nós agüenta.'

'Mas você é uma...' Roxton tentou.

'Mulher? Ora, Roxton, isso não faz nenhuma diferença. Você não pode cavar o dique sozinho. Estamos juntos nisso, não estamos?'

Sorrindo um para o outro, continuaram a trabalhar.

E seis horas de trabalho depois, sob sol e calor intensos, finalmente o dique que tinham escavado estava interligado ao canal do aqueduto que alimentava a cidade murada e a água voltou a correr livremente.

Os dois sorriram orgulhosos e se arrastaram cansadamente de volta à proteção dos muros para se refrescarem e descansar.

'Odeio essa idéia de ser sua intérprete, Challenger.' Marguerite reclamou pela vigésima vez naquele dia.

Faltava pouco para chegarem à cidade de Otavius. Challenger se apresentaria como um grande mago – sabia que magia era algo respeitado nos meios em que estavam, mesmo quando vindo de um humano. Uma mulher humana, por outro lado, só serviria para escrava, e portanto tinham discutido, ainda com o Tribuno, que o disfarce mais eficiente era dar à Marguerite uma atividade imprescindível relacionada ao grande mago. Para isso, ela seria a intérprete dele.

'Silêncio, mulher, você prefere ser vendida como escrava?' Challenger não podia negar que estava se divertindo um bocado com aquela situação, eventualmente vendo a orgulhosa Marguerite tendo que, pelo menos aparentemente, desempenhar um papel de sua serva... Uma serva útil, inteligente e de valor inestimável, mas ainda assim uma serva.

'Ó, grande mago, e que língua é essa que você vai falar? Que eu saiba você não fala nada além do inglês...' ela tinha que encontrar uma forma de alfinetá-lo, afinal, ela era quem podia falar várias línguas, e não ele.

Ele teve que parar para pensar – ela tinha razão.

'Latim, Marguerite... Ou você não entende latim?' ele brincou, mais aliviado por ter encontrado uma língua em que era fluente além do inglês.

'Quippe' Marguerite respondeu, com um sorriso malicioso, em latim. Essa ia ser fácil.

Voltaram a caminhar, Challenger balançando a cabeça, intrigado com a rapidez das reações da mulher que caminhava a seu lado.

Tinham há pouco passado pelo ponto em que o aqueduto havia sido interceptado. Havia guardas-lagarto vigiando para impedir que o bloqueio fosse desfeito, e Challenger não quis chamar a atenção se aproximando demais, mas pôde observar que o duto não havia sido rompido ou destruído, apenas bloqueado, e que portanto desfazer o bloqueio não seria tarefa difícil, desde que não houvesse vinte guardas fortes e bem armados vigiando o local como agora...

Passaram sem fazer alarde, pois não tinham a menor intenção de chamar a atenção sobre si. E em menos de uma hora avistavam as muralhas da cidade de Otaviusà distância, os portões enormes, fechados, tão ou mais bem guardados que o aqueduto interrompido.

A sorte estava para ser lançada. Ao se aproximarem dos portões, os guardas cruzaram as lanças, barrando-lhes o caminho.

Challenger disse algo em latim, com um tom solene, e Marguerite teve que se controlar para não rir da seriedade pomposa e fingida do grande homem da ciência. Assim que ele se calou e olhou para ela, como que autorizando-a a traduzir, ela apressou-se em falar com os guardas, que olhavam intrigados para o estranho casal de humanos que ousava se aproximar da cidade sem medo, aparentemente ignorando que os homens-lagarto usavam humanos como escravos.

'Senhores, meu mestre é um sábio mágico conhecido por essas terras. Viemos caminhando por muitos dias sem descanso, e buscamos abrigo. Em troca, oferecemos a sabedoria do meu mestre e seus préstimos em benefício da cidade enquanto aqui permanecermos.'

O lagarto a olhou, surpreso com sua beleza, altivez e eloquência, mas ao mesmo tempo intrigado com a arrogância de uma reles mulher humana.

'Por que ele mesmo não nos diz isso?'

'Porque ele não fala nenhuma língua bárbara, senhores. Ele teve a generosidade de me acolher, reles órfã, para acompanhá-lo desde criança como sua intérprete e auxiliar.'

'Como podemos saber que não mentem? Trazem algum salvo-conduto?'

Marguerite traduziu a pergunta do guarda, olhando maliciosamente para Challenger, que respondeu a ela em latim. E ela traduziu.

'Não viemos aqui recomendados por ninguém. Meu mestre não necessita de mecenas ou outros protetores, nem se submete a este ou aquele poder, apenas à ciência e à magia. Ele está acima de tais permissões mundanas. Entretanto, ele pode fazer algumas demonstrações dos tipos de benefício que sua cidade pode obter caso nos permitam ficar abrigados dentro de suas muralhas nos dias em que necessitamos de descanso da longa caminhada.'

Os guardas se entreolharam, e o mais alto deles apenas fez um sinal de cabeça como que autorizando-os a proceder com a demonstração.

Challenger sabia que os conhecimentos dos homens-lagarto em termos científicos era ainda muito rudimentar, e portanto sabia que qualquer mistura mais simples que pudesse fazer os impressionaria. Escolheu três provas simples, primeiro preparando fenilalanina – que ele, claro, usou como se estivesse transformando água em vinho. Depois usando um pouco de ácido para corroer um pedaço de metal. E por fim a isca final: usou um pouco de pó de fósforo para criar uma pequena explosão e certa luminescência. Isso foi suficiente para chamar a atenção dos guardas sobre o assunto que se tornara domínio da cidade: a pólvora! Talvez o tal sábio pudesse ajudar a descobrir a fórmula da pólvora, já que podia produzir aquele tipo de luz! Talvez ele pudesse ajudar a criar as explosões que tantas vezes tinham feito o Tribuno vitorioso.

Um dos guardas ficou com eles, enquanto o outro se apressou para o palácio. Dentro de alguns minutos, ele voltou, e os autorizou a adentrar a cidade, enquanto um outro par de guardas os acompanhava.

Challenger e Marguerite mal tiveram tempo de trocar um olhar cúmplice: agora estavam sob o domínio de Otavius e dependeriam da própria argúcia para conseguir as informações de que precisavam. Todo cuidado seria pouco nessa farsa que eles tinham escolhido representar.

O palácio para o qual tinham sido levados era em tudo similar ao do Tribuno. E numa sala similar, sentado a um trono similar, encontraram um lagarto que não poderia ser mais similar ao Tribuno em seus momentos áureos – não derreado como da última vez em que o tinham visto, mas em toda a sua pompa e ostentação de poder.

Ele se levantou, e era um pouco mais baixo que o Tribuno, mas com a mesma compleição física do outro. Sua pele tinha um tom mais amarelado e os olhos mostravam uma calma fria que certamente o colocava na categoria de um lagarto experiente, provavelmente alguns anos mais velho que o Tribuno.

Marguerite se ajoelhou como caberia a uma serva, e Challenger fez apenas uma leve mesura, como cabia a um sábio da sua magnitude.

'Ora ora, meus centuriões me disseram que temos aqui um mago de grande poder. Desejo ver uma demonstração de tal poder para certificar com meus próprios olhos a capacidade do mago antes de efetivamente acolhê-lo e oferecer-lhe a hospitalidade de nossa cidade.' – sua voz era grave, e enchia a sala com a autoridade que transmitia.

Challenger olhou para ele, como que indignado por ele não falar sua língua, e em seguida tocou no ombro de Marguerite, que permanecia ajoelhada, dando-lhe um sinal para que começasse a traduzir. Ela falou para Challenger o que Otavius havia dito, e então Challenger respondeu a ela em latim novamente, ao que ela traduziu para Otavius:

'Meu mestre se sentirá honrado em demonstrar-lhe seu poder.', ela disse, de olhos baixos.

Challenger repetiu as mesmas duas primeiras experiências que fizera para os guardas. Marguerite, que observava Otavius durante a demonstração, notou um lampejo de curiosidade faiscar nos olhos esverdeados do lagarto, principalmente frente ao ácido, mas ele mantinha o controle:

'Truques. Nada mais. Esperava alguém de maior poder.' Ele conseguiu disfarçar sua admiração, dando um tom de total frieza e desprezo à sua voz.

Marguerite traduziu para Challenger, que respondeu a ela num tom imperioso e indignado, ao que ela traduziu:

'Meu mestre fica ofendido com suas palavras. Mas mesmo assim será magnânimo de compartilhar ainda seu conhecimento para iluminar sua ignorância.' A escolha das palavras tinha sido proposital.

Vendo, então, a experiência com o fósforo e a fumaça e a luminescência produzida, Otavius decidiu-se. Aquele homem poderia vir a ser útil.

'Vejo que agora estamos falando de algo que me interessa. Serva, pergunte a seu mestre se ele domina a arte das explosões.' Otavius ordenou a Marguerite. Ela obedeceu e prontamente traduziu para Otavius a resposta dada por Challenger.

'Ele diz que nenhuma magia é ignorada por ele, senhor. Mas que cada mágica requer seus próprios ingredientes e seu próprio ambiente, além de requerer seu próprio tempo.' Novamente a escolha das palavras era proposital.

'Pois diga a ele que terá tudo de que precisa: um local para trabalhar e descansar, todos os ingredientes que vier a imaginar, e todo o tempo livre para dedicar-se a me demonstrar uma explosão.'

Marguerite traduziu para Challenger, que apenas inclinou a cabeça levemente num sinal de assentimento e gratidão soberanos de um sábio que concede a um admirador a honra de apresentar-se para ele.

Otavius ordenou que seus servos preparassem três aposentos para eles: um aposento para Challenger, com uma aposento contíguo para Marguerite. E um salão maior que seria um laboratório temporário.

O peixe engolira a isca. E Marguerite e Challenger não puderam deixar de se lembrar de uma situação semelhante que eles tinham vivido quando conheceram o Tribuno a primeira vez...

Nota: Quippe - "Mas é claro!" ou "É óbvio!", em latim.

CONTINUA...

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	4. Preparativos

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de am�-los...

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Di:** pontualérrima foi você, menina, mal eu tinha publicado você já estava lendo! Obrigada, me sinto muito honrada com isso! Hoje vai um dia mais cedo pois não vou estar com acesso à net no dia "certo". Já diz um ditado antigo que "O trabalho enobrece o homem" imagine o que o trabalho não faz com o nosso lord tdb que já é nobre? Ui ui, não quero nem imaginar!

**Clau:** Muvuca, aqui em Campinas, se usa muuuito – e se faz muito também he he he... Como assim "Te conheço?" moça? Sou sua maninha, não sou? Beijos!

**Jessy:** continue lendo, quem sabe o Tribuno dessa vez está dizendo a verdade e os nossos dois sumidos voltam à ativa? Beijão!

**Kakau:** hummm, nada melhor pra resolver o suspense que continuar lendo mais um pedacinho da fic... Otavius é um lagarto bem inteligente, mas, como todo político poderoso, cego pelo próprio poder... O que será que vai advir dessa combinação "explosiva"? Espero que aprecie!

**Maga:** trabalho em equipe, é isso aí! Então, aqui estão eles novamente, nas novas duplas dinâmicas! Beijo!

**Nessa:** lembra o que aconteceu a última vez que eles deram a fórmula da pólvora? Além disso, se eles querem encontrar alguém desaparecido, a última coisa que precisam é ir embora logo! Ou você não quer que eles tentem achar o Summerlee e o Malone he he he? Beijão!

**Nirce:** também espero que o plano deles dê certo! Que tal ver como as coisas estão se desenrolando nesse capítulo? Beijão!

**TowandaBR:** Towanda e Si, que maravilha que vocês estão apreciando SUA FIC! Pois é, as novas duplas dinâmicas estão formadas... Onde é que tudo isso vai levar, só vendo nos próximos capítulos! Beijos mil!

**Rosa:** mulher sumida apareceu! Ave presidente da FD! He he he, estou muuuuito feliz que você esteja de volta à ativa como leitora e revisora de fics, amiga! Muito obrigada pelos elogios mas, como eu disse pra Nessa, dos amigos só aceito 5 dos elogios – o restante fica por conta da amizade! Espero que você tenha voltado à ativa mesmo e que consiga continuar lendo os próximos capítulos! Beijos!

**Povskinha:** Déinha, minha santa, levei um século para descobrir que era você nesse codinome! Sabe por que eu descobri? O "Lindona" há há há – só você me chama assim! Que bom que você está gostando, mas olha só, já está publicado o 2º e o 3º capítulos, e esse já é o quarto, então, pra não ficar muuuito defasada, sugiro que leia o 3º e o 4º de uma vez só he he he. Beijossssssss e muita saudade!

Capítulo 4 – Preparativos...

Os aposentos destinados à Marguerite e Challenger não eram grandes, mas tinham todo o conforto de que precisariam. Com as portas fechadas e certificando-se de que ninguém os ouvia, voltaram a falar em inglês, em tons baixos, entre si:

'Precisamos descobrir a posição de nossos aposentos em relação ao restante do palácio. E creio que será de grande valia descobrirmos os caminhos das masmorras, pois temo que Summerlee e Malone não estejam tendo o mesmo tratamento privilegiado que nós e sejam prisioneiros.' Marguerite começou.

'Marguerite, nós dois precisamos de um pouco de descanso. Afinal, estamos caminhando há quase seis dias, dois dias e meio para chegar às terras do Tribuno, e o restante para chegar até aqui. Vamos avaliar o laboratório, descansar um pouco até o momento do jantar, e então poderemos começar a nos situar melhor.' Ele desviou os olhos, o tom de cansaço era evidente na voz de Challenger, e ele se preparou para receber em resposta alguma resposta de escárnio de Marguerite. Como ela permanecesse em silêncio, ele voltou a encar�-la, e ficou surpreso por ver que as expressões dela e o olhar tinham se suavizado diante de sua admissão de cansaço.

'Tem razão, George. Vamos olhar o laboratório e descansar algumas horas.' Ela assentiu.

Foram até o laboratório, onde a única coisa que podia fazê-lo ter tal nome era a grande bancada que atravessava seu centro e as paredes cobertas de grossos volumes empoeirados, livros que provavelmente ninguém lia há muitos anos.

'Mas não há nenhum elemento ou substância química para que eu trabalhe aqui!' George exclamou, surpreso.

'Creio que eles esperem que você especifique do que precisa, mestre.' Marguerite comentou, em tom de galhofa, fazendo-lhe uma mesura sutil, quebrando o gelo da situação.

'Entendo. Precisarei ser cuidadoso para não ser muito direto ao pedir os elementos. Vou pedir tudo o que realmente é necessário para a pólvora, mas não de uma vez.'

'Exato. Sugiro que divida seus pedidos em duas ou três levas, em cada uma incluindo apenas uma das coisas realmente necessárias à pólvora, e o restante servindo apenas para despist�-los caso eles estejam tentando deduzir a fórmula com base nos seus pedidos.'

'Perfeito. Manifestarei meu primeiro pedido logo após o jantar.' Ele disse, enquanto continuava inspecionando o seu laboratório temporário.

Marguerite, condescendente, finalmente tomou-o pelo braço: 'Agora vamos, George. Descanso antes do jantar.'

Os dois voltaram para seus aposentos, e depois de se livrarem da poeira da viagem caíram num sono profundo e restaurador, enquanto esperavam a hora de se encontrarem com Otavius novamente...

Desde o dia anterior a água voltara a circular na cidade murada, e aos poucos a vida ia retomando seu ritmo normal na cidade de Tribuno. Roxton e Verônica tinham se dado ao luxo de dormir um pouco mais para descansar os membros exauridos pelas escavações dos últimos três dias, e foi com rostos descansados e refrescados que se apresentaram ao Tribuno naquela manhã, apenas ambos um pouco mais queimados de sol pelos últimos dias de trabalho ao ar livre.

'Vejo que já resolveram o problema do abastecimento de água, e que portanto sua missão junto a mim tenha terminado...' o Tribuno disse, com calma deliberada. Estava novamente em sua pompa, limpo e bem vestido, e o tom de sua voz estava normal.

Verônica, percebendo a malícia em sua voz, irritou-se e se levantou, pronta para partir ao ataque, mas Roxton, também percebendo a intenção do Tribuno, segurou-a, controlando-se também para não explodir com o Tribuno.

'Digamos, Tribuno, que sua população tem água agora, mas isso não resolve o fato de seu aqueduto continuar obstruído. Se esse for um ano de seca, o riacho que desviamos irá secar e vocês terão problemas novamente.' John disse, tentando ganhar tempo.

'Ora, Lord Roxton, você realmente não imagina que eu e meus lagartos ficaremos aqui parados, não é mesmo? Buscaremos outras fontes de água, eventualmente.' Ele definitivamente estava testando a paciência de John e Verônica.

'Mas Marguerite e Challenger estão na cidade de Otavius!' Roxton explodiu.

'E Ned e Summerlee também!' Verônica acrescentou.

Os dois estavam de pé agora e tinham se aproximado mais do trono onde o Tribuno continuava sentado.

'Ó, o senso de lealdade dos humanos. Sempre me esqueço que estou lidando com vocês. Mas é claro. Marguerite, Challenger, Ned e Summerlee. Seus amigos leais. Vocês estão dispensados para irem encontr�-los...'

'Tribuno, em apenas dois não teremos a menor chance de vencer Otavius! Escavamos o canal para que seus homens-lagarto estivessem fortes e recuperados suficientemente para formarmos uma brigada que pudesse ir até a cidade de Otavius, eliminar o bloqueio do duto, e resgatar Marguerite, Challenger, Ned e Summerlee – se os últimos dois realmente estiverem lá.' Roxton falou, a voz contida, tentando não externar toda a raiva que sentia pelo aparente desprezo do Tribuno.

'E, aliás, esse foi o plano que combinamos, os quatro, em sua presença, antes de Challenger e Marguerite partirem, se você não se lembra.' Verônica completou, ironicamente, menos controlada que Roxton. Sua vontade, naquele momento, era passar a faca lentamente pela pele esverdeada da garganta do Tribuno e olhar como aqueles olhos frios reagiriam a isso.

'Ah, é claro... Como eu poderia me esquecer?' Tribuno concordou alguns instantes depois, com voz enfadada. Sabia que eles tinham feito a reunião com ele naquela mesma sala, compartilhado planos, e que não poderia neg�-lo. Embora seu problema pessoal estivesse resolvido, havia o problema agora dos que tinham se disposto a ajud�-lo.

'Sentem-se, então, e vamos traçar logo uma estratégia de ataque.' Ele ordenou, calmamente, sabendo que teria que dispor de seus homens para os acompanharem.

Roxton e Verônica voltaram a sentar-se, mais calmos agora. E os três juntos passaram a discutir como poderiam em uma única operação eliminar o bloqueio e resgatar Marguerite, Challenger e Ned e Summerlee se eles realmente estivessem na cidade de Otavius.

'O jantar será servido em meia hora. Um guarda virá para escolt�-los até o salão' o homem-lagarto anunciou para uma Marguerite completamente desperta que tinha vindo atender à batida na porta.

'Informarei ao meu mestre.' Marguerite disse, com um aceno de cabeça que ao mesmo tempo representava um agradecimento e uma dispensa ao guarda.

Fechando a porta atrás de si, ela respirou fundo. Acordara com as batidas da porta – em missão, sempre acordava de imediato, bem ao contrário de seu comportamento preguiçoso de todas as manhãs na Casa da Árvore. Podia ainda ouvir George roncando no quarto contíguo ao seu, e teve pena de acord�-lo. O cansaço realmente tinha-o vencido. Mas em meia hora ele precisava estar pronto para o jantar, e ela sabia que o melhor era acord�-lo agora.

Entrou devagar no quarto que ele ocupava, e observou o cientista que dormia profundamente. Ele não tinha se mexido desde que deitara, tamanha sua exaustão. Marguerite o acordou chamando-o baixinho, mas ele não ouviu. Ela tocou de leve no ombro dele e voltou a cham�-lo, e então ele abriu os olhos, um pouco assustado:

'O que? O que foi, Marguerite? Aconteceu alguma coisa?'

Ela não pôde conter um sorriso divertido.

'Não, Challenger, não aconteceu nada. Exceto que temos que estar prontos para o jantar em meia hora, os guardas acabaram de avisar.'

'Ah, sim, obrigado por me acordar.' Ele disse, sentando-se na cama, visivelmente constrangido pelo seu despertar assustado.

Ela apenas sorriu em resposta, compreendendo, e voltou ao seu próprio quarto. Em meia hora os dois estavam prontos, limpos e vestidos para o jantar.

Challenge usava uma capa longa, enfeitada com símbolos de sol, luas e estrelas que tinham obtido na cidade do Tribuno. Parecia mais alto com aquela roupa. Marguerite, por sua vez, usava uma túnica simples, de cor mostarda, apanhada à cintura por um cinto de corda trançado com dourado, e estava com os cabelos soltos. Usava sandálias nos pés, e Challenger achava que tinha outra pessoa ali, afinal, já estava mais que acostumado a vê-la sempre em suas roupas de exploradora, as calças caqui ou as saias de montaria.

'Você está encantadora.' Ele elogiou.

'E você não está nada mal, mestre.' Ela enfatizou a última frase, como que lembrando-o da missão que os trazia ali. Ela era pura compenetração no objetivo a ser atingido, e ele sabia disso.

'Claro. Já sei o que pedirei na primeira leva de experimentos, mas precisarei primeiro fazer algumas perguntas para Otavius durante o jantar. Esteja preparada e não estranhe o que eu perguntar, está bem?'

Ela ergueu os olhos para question�-lo, mas naquele mesmo momento ouviram sons de passadas pesadas no corredor e em seguida as batidas fortes na porta: eram os guardas para acompanh�-los. Sua curiosidade teria que esperar até o momento de estarem à mesa de jantar com Otavius...

'Cinquenta lagartos? Tribuno, que chance teremos com apenas cinqüenta de seus soldados?' Roxton estava negociando o tamanho da tropa que o Tribuno cederia para acompanh�-los.

'Não poderia ceder-lhes mais que isso, Lord Roxton, caso contrário deixaria os flancos de minha cidadela desprotegidos!'

'Mas até ontem todos os flancos e todo o entorno de sua cidadela estavam completamente abandonados porque seus soldados sequer tinham condições de se manter de pé.' Verônica disse, erguendo a voz.

'Cinquenta soldados ou nada. É minha última palavra.'

'Pode enfiar os cinqüenta soldados no...' Verônica começou, em voz baixa, enfurecida, mas foi cortada por Roxton.

'Aceito, Tribuno. Se é tudo que pode nos fornecer, é com o que trabalharemos.' E dizendo isso, Roxton se levantou, dando imediatamente as costas para o Tribuno e arrastando Verônica com ele.

'Mas Roxton, com um grupo desse é suicídio fazer o que faremos.' Verônica tentou argumentar. Sua intenção era voltar de ameaçar o Tribuno.

'Não, Verônica, não vamos nos humilhar diante dele, é inútil, ele não nos dará mais nada. Ele já não precisa mais de nós, muito menos dos outros. Se é cinqüenta que temos, é com eles que teremos que trabalhar.' O tom de voz de Roxton era irado, porém contido.

Já no corredor, Verônica soltou-se do braço dele e postou-se a sua frente, cortando-lhe o caminho e obrigando-o a encar�-la.

'Roxton, você sabe que é loucura. Precisamos que o Tribuno nos ceda mais soldados.' Ela precisava fazê-lo ver que eles tinham que conseguir mais soldados.

'Verônica, o contingente de soldados dele não ultrapassa os cem homens. Foi por isso que eles não reagiram quando tiveram os dutos obstruídos. Ele chegou no limite nos cedendo metade de seu contingente. Sei que não é suficiente...' e enquanto a voz dele morria num sussurro, ele passava uma mão descuidada pelos cabelos. '... mas vamos ter que nos organizar para resgat�-los usando um contingente menor.' Ele concluiu, baixando os olhos e respirando fundo.

Só então Veronica entendeu o tamanho da preocupação dele. Ele sabia desde o início que o Tribuno não poderia fornecer-lhes tantos homens. Por isso ele relutara tanto em deixar que Challenger e Marguerite se fossem – lembrava-se das várias horas de altercação que tinham tido antes de chegarem a um acordo sobre a ida dos dois à cidadela de Otavius.

Ela então colocou a mão no ombro dele e obrigou-o a encar�-la:

'Desculpe, Roxton. Você está certo. Nós vamos conseguir, nem que sejamos apenas nós dois.' Ela disse, com um sorriso pequeno mas encorajador.

Ele colocou a mão sobre a dela e sorriu de volta.

'Vamos sim. Nós sempre conseguimos, de um jeito ou de outro. Espero que não falhemos justamente dessa vez.' Ele disse, retomando um pouco do seu tradicional bom humor.

'Quando você pretende partir?'

'Amanhã, bem cedo. Por isso, tenho que ir recrutar os cinqüenta melhores soldados que o Tribuno prometeu que estariam prontos para minha revista em meia hora.'

E assim dizendo, os dois se dirigiram ao pátio, onde já encontraram os primeiros soldados se perfilando. Em meia hora todos os soldados na ativa estavam ali reunidos.

E quarenta e cinco minutos depois John tinha seus cinqüenta homens. Os que pareciam mais fortes e mais hábeis com suas armas, e principalmente os que pareciam mais destemidos e também capazes de obedecê-lo, respeitando-o apesar de ser apenas um humano.

O Tribuno não se intrometeu na escolha, mas assistiu a tudo, assentindo a cada escolha, e permaneceu ali, como para validar para seus lagartos o poder temporário que estava concedendo ao humano, de uma forma que não poderia falar abertamente.

'Dispensados, soldados. Partiremos amanhã, ao nascer do sol. Estejam prontos.' Roxton ordenou, com sua autoridade de líder natural.

Os homens escolhidos obedeceram e se dispersaram.

John olhou para Verônica que tinha se mantido o tempo todo ao seu lado e sorriu.

'O jogo está apenas começando.'

E os dois juntos voltaram ao palácio para começar a preparar suas coisas para a partida da manhã seguinte...

CONTINUA...

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	5. Jantar e Sobremesa

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Rafinha:** puxa, adoro quando você aparece para deixar um recadinho tão gentil! Aqui está o novo capítulo dessa semana, espero que aprecie! Beijão!

**TowandaBR:** você está brigada com a Si, é? Porque a Si sabe TUDINHO que vai rolar nessa fic, afinal, ela é a Si Dinah há há há e ainda essa fic é DELA! Pois é, os troca-troca de personagens começaram e tem água pra rolar – literalmente – até os mistérios se resolverem! Beijos para você e para a Si, viu? Vê se fazem as pazes logo!

**Di:** o Tribuno é um daqueles personagens flexíveis, até porque é um dos poucos que tem o bem e o mal explícitos – bem mais real talvez que qualquer dos outros, bem mais próximo do que nós seres humanos somos (os outros personagens têm mais um quê de maniqueístas)... Sobre o lord tdb, quando escrevi o último capítulo fiquei imaginando nosso lord tdb todo suadinho de tanto esforço... Ai, ai, me deu idéias há há há... Vamos ver o que os próximos capítulos reservam para ele!

**Kakau:** os preparativos agora é que começam a dar os primeiros resultados e também as pistas para o que vai vir a ser nos próximos capítulos! Espero que você continue lendo! Beijos!

**Maguinha:** he he he, acho que nossos amigos bem que poderiam contar com a ajuda de todos nós da Visita ao Platô pra resolver esse mistério todo mais rapidamente, massssss, eles vão ter que continuar contando só com eles mesmos! Beijos!

**Claudia:** maninha, amei seu comentário sobre as lagartixas/lagarto assado, há há há, muito bom... Pois é, as duplas MC, VR e SN terão muuuuitos encontros e desencontros nessa fic até que as coisas todas se resolvam... Espero que você continue acompanhando a saga dos exploradores! Beijos!

**Nessa:** o Challenger tem muitas idéias ousadas, como você vai ver nesse capítulo, e nem todas elas agradam nossa Marguerite – que por sua vez tem idéias mais ousadas ainda he he he... Sobre o Tribuno, digamos que ele tem um papel a cumprir, sim, e que vai surpreender nossos amigos... Aguarde e confie! Beijos!

**Rosa:** menina, que papo aranha é esse de não ter mais idade para aguardar fic? Justamente você, uma moçoila na flor da idade! Fala sério! Olhe só, o Tribuno ainda vai surpreende-los, e os casais reorganizados vão ter que dar um duro danado nos próximos capítulos... Para você não sofrer de ansiedade, mesmo aqui de Campo Grande estou publicando o capítulo 5 – e estarei também publicando o capítulo 6 semana que vem! Beijos!

Capítulo 5 – O Jantar... e a sobremesa...

Challenger e Marguerite foram conduzidos pelos guardas a um grande salão de refeições. No centro dele, uma longa mesa com lugares espaçosos os aguardava, mas apenas Otavius estava presente, sentado à cabeceira.

Os guardas sinalizaram para que se sentassem, Challenger à esquerda de Otavius, e Marguerite à esquerda de Challenger, como cabia a uma serva. Ela não gostou da posição, pois isso a impedia de poder encarar Challenger livremente durante a conversa e poderia atrapalhar a sua "leitura" do rosto do cientista, mas para manter as aparências assim precisava ser.

Otavius discorreu rápida mas polidamente sobre os pratos oferecidos enquanto se servia, e Marguerite apressou-se em traduzi-los para Challenger, que logo se serviu também. Apenas depois que ele havia terminado de se servir foi que fez um aceno de cabeça para Marguerite, como que autorizando-a a servir-se. Em outra situação a cena teria sido cômica. Mas ali ambos estavam na corda-bamba, e a tensão do ambiente crescia.

Comeram em silêncio – afinal, ambos estavam famintos depois da longa caminhada. Já quase ao final da refeição, quando os vinhos leves que acompanharam o jantar foram substituídos pelos vinhos licorosos e digestivos, foi que a conversa foi reatada.

'Então, meu nobre mago, ainda não sei qual o seu nome...' Otavius comentou, recostando-se em sua cadeira para saborear o líquido encorpado em seu copo.

'Próspero é meu nome' Challenger respondeu, sem hesitar, depois de esperar pela tradução de Marguerite.

Ela teve uma vez mais que conter um sorriso – ele usara o mesmo nome do sábio que ele quase representara naquela feita em que tinham ficado presos em um castelo fantasma e só ele tivera a lucidez para salvá-los a todos.

Otavius não precisou esperar a tradução para entender que o nome dele era Próspero.

'Então, meu bom Próspero, o que podemos fornecer-lhe para seu trabalho enquanto permanece em meu palácio?'

'Preciso antes entender o que pretende obter, senhor.' Challenger respondeu através de Marguerite, sabiamente.

'É verdade. Quem não sabe aonde quer chegar pode usar qualquer caminho, Próspero. Digamos que eu deseje poder... E explosões poderosas são um meio de atingir tal poder...'

'Explosões poderosas... Objetivando poder... Interessante, muito interessante. Saiba que não é o primeiro a me pedir isso?...' Challenger disse, calmamente, como que tentando se lembrar de algo. Marguerite traduziu calmamente suas palavras, mas sentiu uma onda de tensão invadir-lhe as veias, pois sabia que Challenger agora estava entrando em terreno perigoso.

'Sim? E posso saber quem teve o privilégio de antecipar-se a mim?'

'Um outro de sua espécie, chamado Tribuno. Ele tinha recebido uma fórmula de um sábio anteriormente, mas tinha-a perdido para um grupo de rebeldes e desejava recuperá-la...' Marguerite traduziu lentamente as palavras de Challenger, tentando desesperadamente olhá-lo nos olhos para compreender onde ele pretendia chegar com aquela conversa, mas era impossível da posição onde estava. Dali ela apenas podia divisar os olhos faiscantes de Otavius e a reação evidente dele de desprezo à mera menção do nome do Tribuno.

'E o sábio Prósperus atendeu ao pedido dele?' a ira contida era perceptível na voz do lagarto.

'É claro que não.' Challenger apressou-se em responder, como que ofendido. 'Ninguém que tenha tido acesso ao conhecimento deve compartilhá-lo com pessoas menos dignas que ele e perdê-lo. Esse Tribuno já havia cometido o erro uma vez, e eu não permitiria que tal erro se perpetuasse.'. Marguerite traduzia tudo, ainda não compreendendo o objetivo de Challenger inteiramente.

'É claro que não, sábio Prósperus, é claro que não. Então, voltando ao que necessitará, há algo em especial de que você precise para iniciar seu trabalho?'

'Sim, é claro.' E Challenger então enumerou oito elementos químicos de que supostamente precisaria, explicando (leia-se fantasiando) o propósito de cada um deles em sua experiência. É claro que apenas um daqueles elementos realmente viria a compor a pólvora. Marguerite ia traduzindo e ao mesmo tempo escrevendo o que seria necessário em um pergaminho que um dos servos lhe trouxera por ordem de Otavius.

'Você terá o que necessita ao amanhecer. Agora, poderá descansar de sua viagem.' E isso foi praticamente a senha para que eles se levantassem sabendo que chegara a hora de se retirarem.

Foram novamente escoltados aos seus aposentos pelos guardas. Mas tão logo estavam fora do alcance auditivo deles, voltaram a deliberar.

'Challenger, onde você pretendia chegar com aquela conversa?' Marguerite não se conteve. Ela sabia o risco que tinham corrido.

'Eu queria provocá-lo a mencionar Ned ou Summerlee, Marguerite.' Challenger comentou, sentando-se desanimado sobre a cama. 'Mas ele não mordeu a minha isca.'

'Não só não mordeu sua isca, Challenger, como também poderia ter nos colocado em perigo...' Marguerite não pôde deixar de comentar, extravasando sua tensão.

'Mas pelo menos não estamos com problemas extras, e isso é que importa.' Challenger disse, um pouco chateado com a reação dela.

Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar:

'Desculpe, George, eu não estava questionando sua capacidade. É que eu tive medo e não podia olhá-lo nos olhos para entender onde você queria chegar.'

'Não é só você que pode jogar esse jogo de espionagem, Marguerite.'

'Tem razão. E você se saiu muito bem.'

'Ótimo. Então vamos descansar porque amanhã teremos um longo dia de trabalho.' Marguerite podia ver nas feições dele o cansaço se desenhar novamente.

'É claro, George. Boa noite.' Ela disse, saindo do quarto dele e fechando a porta atrás de si. Mas ela não dormiria. Tinha que aproveitar a noite para fazer mais algumas investigações. E alertar George só iria inquietá-lo inutilmente.

Ela procurou na sacola de viagem e colocou sobre a túnica que usava uma capa escura, voltou a calçar as botas que faziam menos barulho que as sandálias, prendeu os cabelos e preparou-se para esperar. Só sairia dali com a noite fechada, e seu objetivo seria descer até as masmorras.

Duas horas se passaram, e a última sentinela que ela ouvira passar no corredor fora há mais de uma hora, portanto, sabia que todos no palácio já deviam estar recolhidos e que apenas a guarda rotineira estaria em ronda. Essa seria sua oportunidade.

Ela abriu lentamente a porta de seu quarto, não sem antes ter apagado todas as velas para impedir que a claridade a denunciasse, e espiou o corredor através da fresta entreaberta. Nada. Silêncio. E escuridão. Ela saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si, não sem antes guardar cuidadosamente a chave que ela retirara do lado de dentro da fechadura.

Ela caminhou pelo corredor, mantendo-se rente à parede encoberta pelas sombras, para minimizar as chances de ser vista. Seguiu pelo caminho através do qual os guardas os tinham guiado para o jantar, pois se lembrava de um ponto em que o corredor se bifurcava e era a partir daquele ponto que ela pretendia iniciar sua investigação. Porém também sabia que aquele ponto de bifurcação era certamente um ponto de guarda, e portanto precisava ficar duplamente atenta.

Quando avistou a bifurcação a alguns metros em sua frente, percebeu que tinha razão. Em cada lado havia uma sentinela, mas ambos pareciam estar cochilando, no momento. Ela se aproximou até estar praticamente ao lado da sentinela mais próxima dela, e pôde ouvir o ressonar leve do guarda que dormia em pé. Mesmo assim, era muito arriscado passar por ele. Mas ela preferia tentar passar a atacá-lo, pelo menos podia tentar inventar uma desculpa qualquer.

Ela prendeu a respiração e passou pé ante pé entre os guardas, sem que eles acordassem, e colou-se novamente à sombra na parede oposta, deslizando pelo corredor que agora se afastava daquele que levaria à sala de jantar onde tinham estado mais cedo.

Continuou pelo corredor, que se afastava cada vez mais. O cheiro de umidade penetrava suas narinas, e quando atingiu alguns degraus percebeu que estava no caminho certo. Podia ver uma porta pesada de madeira no final dos degraus, e a silhueta de um guarda recostado pelo lado de dentro. Droga, aquilo não facilitaria sua entrada.

Ela se aproximou da porta, pela sombra. O guarda estava encostado pelo lado da luz, o que lhe abria um certo campo de visão. Ela observou pelas grades da porta, torcendo para que o guarda continuasse ressonando, e viu apenas as fileiras de várias celas na parede oposta.

Seus olhos lutavam contra a escuridão, buscando encontrar Malone ou Summerlee ou algum sinal dos dois. E logo seu esforço foi recompensado. De costas em uma das celas, apoiado com as costas na grade, a cabeça derreada para trás como quem cochila durante a vigília, divisou a cabeça loira de Malone. Pelo menos tinha tudo para ser o jornalista, a compleição física e tudo o mais. Observou mas ele parecia estar sozinho na cela – embora ela não pudesse precisar devido à escuridão. Não viu Summerlee, mas então ouviu algo que fez com que seu coração se apertasse dentro do peito.

'Ana!' Era a voz de Summerlee! Ela ficou petrificada por um instante, julgando que seus ouvidos estavam pregando um truque nela. Mas novamente o som se repetiu:

'Ana, estou aqui com você!' era a voz de Summerlee, definitivamente. E ele provavelmente estava delirando, como naquela vez em que fora picado pela abelha gigante e quase morrera, e confundira Marguerite com sua falecida esposa Ana perdido que estava nos delírios de febre. Estaria ferido?

Ela observou Malone acordar e mover-se de onde estava, saindo de seu campo de visão.

'Professor? O senhor pode me ouvir?' era a voz de Malone. Parecia alquebrada, mas certamente era o jornalista que estava tentando falar com Summerlee.

'Professor? Professor?' ele insistiu, mas o homem parecia mesmo estar delirando e não atendeu aos seus chamados.

'Guarda, preciso de água aqui.' Malone disse, levantando-se e apoiando-se na grade.

O guarda resmungou um protesto em seu sono e levantou-se indo até a cela. Era a chance que Marguerite precisava.

Ficou na frente da grade da masmorra, o grande lagarto de costas para ela.

'Esse homem precisa de água e cuidados.'

'Prisioneiros não recebem cuidados.'

'E como vocês pretendem que ele produza o que vocês querem que ele venha a produzir?' Malone estava irritado e preocupado.

'Provavelmente não precisaremos mais de vocês dois. Hoje chegou um grande sábio de cabelos vermelhos que poderá fazer as explosões mais rapidamente que vocês. Então, nem você nem esse seu amigo velhote terão qualquer outra serventia para nós.'

Malone estacou diante da afirmação do guarda. Um homem, de cabelos vermelhos. Seria possível? Challenger? Ali?

'Por favor, eu lhe imploro, dê um pouco de água para ele.' Malone insistiu.

O guarda hesitou por um instante, mas então se aproximou da cela vizinha de Malone e abriu-a – Summerlee devia estar ali dentro. Nesse momento, Marguerite observava Malone intensamente, querendo atrair sua atenção sem chamá-lo ou sem fazer ruído.

Sentindo-se observado de forma intensa, Malone virou-se da cela de Summerlee onde estava acompanhando, pela grade, o que o guarda fazia, e foi então que ele viu os grandes olhos cinza azulados de Marguerite pela porta da masmorra.

Ela fez imediatamente um sinal para que ele fizesse silêncio, e ele entendeu. Ela rapidamente perscrutou seu rosto emagrecido e emaciado. Ele estava sujo mas não parecia particularmente ferido.

Ele olhou significativamente para a cela onde o guarda estava, com certa aspereza, dando água a Summerlee. Ela apenas fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, para que ele entendesse que ela sabia que não era apenas Ned quem estava na masmorra.

O guarda então fechou a porta da cela de Summerlee e voltou a obstruir o campo de comunicação entre os dois. Quando ele se virou para voltar para sua mesa, Ned voltou a olhar a porta da masmorra, mas os olhos de Marguerite já tinham sumido. Ainda observou por um longo tempo, mas ela não voltou.

Teria ele sonhado? Teria sido uma ilusão? Queria tanto que seus amigos tivessem de alguma forma sabido onde ele estava. Tinha encontrado Summerlee quando fora preso, há quase vinte dias. Quase não pudera acreditar em seus olhos vendo o botânico, mas este estava já tão consumido pela febre que não o reconhecera, sequer pudera lhe contar onde estivera nos últimos três anos, desde que desaparecera ferido naquela cachoeira.

Ele mesmo não sabia como tinha sido preso, direito. Tinha passado por várias aldeias em seu caminho de volta para a Casa da Árvore. Sim, tinha se decidido a voltar. Tinha se encontrado. Sabia o que queria – e principalmente o que não queria. E precisava encontrar Verônica.

Mas então fora abordado por bárbaros como os que tinham lutado com os exploradores no dia em que acharam ter perdido Summerlee. E fora capturado e trazido para essa cidade murada. Por um instante estivera aliviado por ver os homens-lagarto, pois sabia que o Tribuno o reconheceria tão logo o visse e mandaria que o soltassem. Porém muito em breve descobriu que não estava na cidade do Tribuno, mas em alguma outra cidade de homens-lagarto, e que ali era menos que um prisioneiro comum, por ser humano.

E foi então que entendeu porque fora preso. Por dias e dias a fio tentaram que ele fizesse pólvora. Exatamente como acontecera com Centúria há mais de dois anos. Mas ele não sabia como fazer aquilo, e falhou dia após dia. Sabia que Summerlee, se estivesse consciente, poderia ajudá-lo, mas o homem estava consumido de febre, provavelmente ferido, não sabia exatamente, porque não podia aproximar-se mais dele graças às grades da cela. Deixara isso claro desde o início, e pelo menos com isso eles tinham concordado em não matar Summerlee. Mas mesmo assim ele não melhorara.

E agora, aquela menção ao mago de cabelos vermelhos e a aparição quase fantasmagórica dos olhos de Marguerite no meio de toda a escuridão em que seus dias tinham se transformado. Não era apenas uma coincidência... Haveria ainda alguma esperança?

A porta fechou-se atrás de uma Marguerite no mínimo ofegante. Ouvindo ainda por um instante para garantir que não fora seguida, ela tirou a túnica escura e as botas e jogou-se sobre a cama, abraçando o travesseiro. Não pôde conter, por um instante, as lágrimas que controlara ao ouvir a voz tão saudosa de Summerlee. Estaria ferido?

Ned parecia assustado e preocupado, mas estava bem. E Summerlee? Vivo?

Estava tão compenetrada em seus pensamentos que não notou Challenger aproximar-se e sentar-se à sua cama.

'Marguerite?' ele disse, colocando uma mão protetora em seu ombro.

Ela se virou para ele, assustada: 'George?'

'Eu acordei no meio da noite e vim verificar se estava tudo bem, achei que você estivesse zangada comigo. Então, vi tudo vazio, e imaginei que você tivesse ido investigar por conta própria o palácio. Fiquei esperando você voltar. Por que não veio me contar o que encontrou?' ele abrandara o tom de voz vendo, na penumbra, as lágrimas que ela rápida e disfarçadamente tentava secar.

'Ned e Summerlee estão aqui, Challenger.' Ela começou, sentando-se. Sabia que assim se sentiria menos vulnerável.

'Sim? E onde eles estão? Estão bem'

'Estão nas masmorras. Ned está magro e sujo, mas estava de pé e parecia bem. Summerlee... Eu... eu não o vi. Eu... apenas ouvi sua voz...' e a sua própria voz mirrou lentamente.

Challenger obrigou-a a encará-lo.

'O que você ouviu, Marguerite?'

'Ele chamou por Ana, George, como daquela vez em que foi picado pela abelha.' Marguerite falou, finalmente olhando nos olhos de Challenger.

Ambos tinham recordações profundamente marcantes daquele episódio, afinal, tinham sido os únicos a ficarem com Arthur durante o período em que ele delirara de febre...

'Está com febre, então. Mas era ele mesmo?' também a voz de George se embargara. Há tantos anos ele estava desaparecido que mesmo que não dissessem, tacitamente todos admitiam que havia a possibilidade dele ter morrido.

'Creio que sim, George, Malone me forçou a olhar para a cela, como se precisasse me transmitir uma mensagem. Tenho certeza que ele queria que eu soubesse que havia um dos nossos lá. Arthur...'

'O Malone falou com você?'

'Não pudemos falar, George, mas ele me viu. E o guarda também mencionou um mago de cabelos vermelhos, então, conhecendo o Malone, tenho certeza que ele ligou os fatos e também deduziu que você está aqui.'

'Havia guardas?'

'Sim, dois no caminho, um na porta da masmorra, pelo menos.'

'Marguerite, foi um grande perigo.' Ele realmente se preocupava com ela.

'O que importa é que agora temos certeza que eles realmente estão aqui.' Ela disse, desviando o olhar e levantando-se, tentando mudar o rumo que o assunto estava tomando.

Ele se levantou também e foi até onde ela estava, de costas para ele, e segurando-a pelos ombros fê-la virar-se para ele.

'Você fez um ótimo trabalho, Marguerite. Agora, você também precisa descansar porque amanhã teremos um longo dia pela frente...' ele disse, enquanto a encaminhava de volta à cama, fazendo-a sentar-se e agachando-se para ficar em frente a ela.

'Amanhã nós vamos dar um jeito de cuidar do Summerlee.' Ele sabia que era aquilo que a estava perturbando no momento.

Ela apenas assentiu, em silêncio, e ele se levantou para voltar ao próprio quarto, mas antes deu um beijo leve na testa de Marguerite, como que querendo apagar-lhe a preocupação. Ela sorriu de leve em retorno.

'Boa noite, George.'

'Durma bem, Marguerite.'

CONTINUA...

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	6. Marcha

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**TowandaBR:** não judia da Si não, afinal, vocês duas são minhas amigas! Aqui está o próximo capítulo da SUA FIC! Beijos e saudades!

**Kakau:** fique ansiosa não, amiga, aqui está o próximo capítulo! Espero que você goste! Beijos!

**Di:** super obrigada pelos elogios, puxa, espero que você continue gostando da continuação!

**Rafinha:** puxa, obrigada pelos elogios, mas críticas são bem-vindas também, viu? Beijos e espero que goste da continuação dessa semana!

**Claudia:** adorei e saquei (amo essa palavra também!). C&M tem o mesmo tipo de inteligência racional, quando é necessário, e eu adoro isso neles, por isso estou explorando esse aspecto na fic. Espero que você continue gostando! Beijos!

**Marie:** "minina", você voltou! Que bom, que saudade! E fico feliz que além de ter voltado à ativa esteja também de volta à ativa nas fics! Obrigada pelas reviews tão gentis e espero que você continue gostando da continuação nesse capítulo!

**Nessa:** que bom que você gostou das descrições da Margie – eu simplesmente adoro ela como personagem, puxa! Final feliz? Hummm, isso você só vai saber quando a fic acabar, he he he, enquanto isso tem que ter paciência e ir vendo os capítulos um a um, como o de hoje! Beijão!

**Rosa:** menina, aqui está a continuação – e agora estou me sentindo culpada porque demorei um dia a mais para publicar porque estava em Bonito. Mas aqui estou para me redimir, com a continuação – espero que você goste! Beijos...

**Maga:** linda, super obrigada pela leitura constante, segura a ansiedade que está chegando um novo capítulo! Beijos...

**Capítulo 6 - Marcha...**

O dia ainda estava longe de raiar, mas Roxton já estava acordado, se preparando. Teria que estar pronto antes dos lagartos que iria capitanear. Já estava vestido, suas armas a postos, quando ouviu ruído na porta do seu quarto. Tinha certeza que era Verônica, mas ficou surpreso ao virar-se e encontrar o Tribuno ali parado.

'Vejo que acordou cedo, Lord Roxton.'

'O mesmo se aplica a você, Tribuno.' Roxton disse, dando-lhe as costas para terminar de se arrumar, e finalmente virando-se para encará-lo, apoiando-se na mesa de seu quarto.

'Digamos que embora eu não possa fazê-lo em público, eu posso ajudá-lo mais de forma privada. Afinal, conheço a cidade de Otavius, bem como os contingentes deles.' O grande lagarto disse sem se aproximar.

'Eu sabia que você não me trairia, amigo.' Roxton disse, entre divertido e preocupado.

'Mas ninguém poderá sequer imaginar que um dia eu ajudei um humano. Acho que meu coração está ficando mal influenciado pela lealdade de vocês.' O Tribuno disse, finalmente se aproximando e estendendo um mapa sobre a mesa.

E juntos eles gastaram a próxima hora discutindo estratégias e distribuição das tropas de Otavius.

Foi assim que Verônica veio encontrá-los. Ela também tinha acordado cedo, ansiosa ante a mera possibilidade de ter notícias de Summerlee e de seu amado Ned. Depois de se preparar, tinha ido acordar Roxton, e se surpreendera ao encontrá-lo profundamente envolvido em discussões detalhadas com o Tribuno. No final, o lagarto não os traíra, apenas mantinha a postura que era esperada dele no contexto político em que vivia, mas ali estava ele, às escondidas, fazendo o possível para ajudar o seu amigo John.

'Bons dias, rapazes.'

'Bom dia, Verônica.'

'Bom dia, caçadora... Não me faz tão bem aos olhos quanto minha deliciosa Marguerite, mas...' ele se interrompeu diante do olhar cortante de Verônica e do meio sorriso disfarçado de Roxton.

'Vejo que já estão trabalhando...' ela fez questão de se dirigir especificamente a Roxton, tentando ignorar o comentário do Tribuno.

'Sim, Verônica, venha, vou lhe mostrar rapidamente as conclusões a que já chegamos...'

E dizendo isto Roxton colocou-a a par de tudo o que já tinha conversado com o Tribuno, e os três continuaram animadamente por mais meia hora, quando os primeiros raios de sol vieram beijar seus pés entrando pela janela do quarto.

'Aqui me despeço de vocês. Boa sorte!' o Tribuno disse, retirando-se rapidamente depois de apertar a mão de Roxton.

'Agora, está nas nossas mãos.' Verônica disse confiante, olhando nos olhos de seu amigo.

'É hora de começar a marcha...' e dizendo isso os dois foram para o pátio onde encontraram os primeiros soldados-lagarto se reunindo para segui-los.

O sol mal tinha tido tempo de se erguer no céu e eles já estavam organizados e partindo em marcha. Teriam pelo menos três dias de marcha pela frente – se fossem sozinhos seriam mais rápidos, mas marchando com cinqüenta soldados que não tinham a mesma, digamos, motivação que os dois tinham, teriam que se retardar. Além disso, os soldados precisavam estar descansados para o caso de terem que entrar em refrega com a guarda de Otavius que possível e provavelmente estaria vigiando o bloqueio no duto.

Mas pelo menos a caminhada era por caminhos amplos, com caça disponível, e portanto nenhum outro fator os faria demorar-se mais, exceto o próprio ritmo da marcha.

Os soldados-lagarto do Tribuno estavam descansados, e isso também colaboraria. Mesmo assim, eram mais três dias que seus amigos teriam que driblar Otavius e o que quer que estivesse acontecendo na cidade, até que todos tivessem alguma chance de estar reunidos novamente e protegendo-se uns aos outros.

'Como estarão se saindo Challenger e Marguerite?' Verônica perguntou, como que adivinhando o pensamento de Roxton.

'Não sei, Verônica, mas espero que estejam se saindo bem. Afinal, terão ainda que se agüentar por pelo menos mais três dias, talvez quatro...' Roxton comentou, preocupado.

'Tenho certeza que sim...'

'E Summerlee? E Ned? Será que eles os encontraram?'

'Tenho certeza que se eles estiverem na cidade Marguerite e Challenger vão encontrá-los!'

Os dois sorriram, pensando nos ardis que provavelmente seus amigos estariam utilizando desde a chegada à cidade de Otavius, e continuaram marchando à frente das fileiras dos lagartos.

Marguerite fora acordada pelos ruídos de Challenger se levantando no quarto ao lado. Ela também se levantou, apesar do sono que ainda sentia. Sabia que a qualquer momento os guardas apareceriam.para escoltá-los para o café da manhã. Ela estava terminando de trançar os cabelos quando realmente eles bateram à porta. Challenger apareceu na porta do seu quarto e os dois apenas tiveram tempo de trocar um olhar cúmplice antes que ela abrisse a porta para os guardas e seguiram-nos.

Dessa vez, pelo menos, Otavius não os acompanhou. Os dois comeram conversando animadamente em latim. Quando estavam quase terminando, um dos guardas informou Marguerite que tudo que seu mestre solicitara tinha sido levado para o laboratório. Eles entenderam que aquele era praticamente um "sinal" de que seu lazer e boa vida de refeições e sono estava terminado e que era hora de voltar ao trabalho.

Quando chegaram de volta aos seus aposentos, trancaram a porta por dentro, e voltaram a conversar normalmente.

'Trouxeram tudo que você pediu, George?' Marguerite questionou, enquanto rodeava a mesa observando curiosa os vários frascos que os lagartos haviam trazido.

'Sim, tudo que pedimos está aqui.'

'E agora?'

'Bom, agora eu vou criar um pequeno divertimento, para que possamos ter algum resultado parcial e podermos pedir mais elementos...' Challenger sorriu...

'Como quiser, mestre...' Marguerite sorriu de volta. Estava começando a apreciar esse jogo.

Trabalharam juntos pelas próximas horas, tendo sido interrompidos apenas pelos guardas que os queriam levar para almoçar, mas os dois preferiram que lhes trouxessem algo no próprio laboratório, sob a alegação de não desejarem parar suas experiências.

Quase no meio da tarde, Challenger tinha criado um composto capaz de provocar uma pequena explosão extremamente mal-cheirosa e cheia de fumaça, mas que serviria a seu intento.

'Prontinho, Marguerite. Agora, poderei mostrar que progredimos, e ao mesmo tempo pedir os próximos "ingredientes"...' Challenger comentou, orgulhoso.

Mas Marguerite não respondeu. Com a testa franzida, ela estava pensativa.

'Marguerite?' Como ela não respondesse, Challenger se aproximou, e colocou a mão no seu ombro, repetindo: 'Marguerite? Está tudo bem?'

Ela finalmente olhou para ele e sorriu: 'Eu tive uma idéia, George.' E pelo sorriso malicioso dela, ele sabia que algo definitivamente interessante passara pela cabeça dela.

Ela não tardou a explicar-lhe seu plano... Mais tarde... Não recusaram quando foram chamados para o jantar. Dessa vez, novamente, Otavius os aguardava, e os recebeu dizendo:

'Fui informado que durante o dia não pararam para sua refeição e preferiram comer no laboratório. Quero crer que suas experiências estão progredindo...' ele disse, enfaticamente.

Marguerite traduziu olhando intensamente para Challenger, que entendeu que aquele era o sinal para pôr em prática o plano que ela tinha idealizado à tarde no laboratório.

Challenger então falou várias coisas em latim que Marguerite traduziu para Otavius:

'O trabalho progrediu bastante, e meu mestre gostaria de demonstrar-lhe os resultados até o momento.'

Otavius se entusiasmou, e tão logo eles terminaram o jantar, ele seguiu com eles para o laboratório improvisado.

Challenger, com muita pompa, lhe demonstrou a explosão fumacenta que tinha conseguido criar. Otavius realmente ficou muito entusiasmado:

'O que é necessário para dar mais poder a essa explosão?'

Challenger teve que se controlar para não rir e esperar a tradução de Marguerite. Tudo estava indo exatamente como Marguerite planejara. Ela traduziu a pergunta e esperou pacientemente Challenger explicar o que faltava antes de traduzir para Otavius:

'Meu mestre explicou que parte da explosão exige menos de ciência e mais de magia. Precisamos de dois componentes para experimentar complementar essa fórmula: um fio branco de barba de um homem velho, colhido à meia-noite, e um pouco de sangue de um homem louro e de olhos claros, também colhida à meia-noite. E é necessário um ritual para isso. O problema é que não sabemos onde conseguir tais ingredientes.'

A sorte tinha sido lançada. E Otavius mordeu a isca.

'Isso é mais fácil de se arranjar do que vocês poderiam imaginar... Temos ainda duas horas antes da meia-noite. Você e seu mestre podem se preparar para o ritual, mandarei meus guardas virem buscá-los um pouco antes da meia-noite e conduzi-los ao local onde um homem velho e um homem louro de olhos claros estarão à sua disposição para fornecer os elementos que seu mestre necessita.'

Marguerite traduziu para Challenger, que apenas anuiu respeitosamente para Otavius.

Otavius então se despediu deles e deixou o laboratório.

'Marguerite, às vezes até eu tenho que admitir que você é brilhante.'

Um olhar dela calou a ironia dele, mas logo ela estava sorrindo:

'O Malone vai me matar por causa dessa estória de sangue. Não é a primeira vez que o sangue dele é requisitado para esse tipo de bruxaria...'

'Como vamos garantir que a reação deles não nos denuncie?' Challenger estava começando a ficar preocupado. Afinal, ele e Marguerite tinham bolado o plano, mas Ned e Summerlee não tinham como saber das identidades falsas que ambos tinham assumido.

'Já cuidei disso, mestre.' Marguerite respondeu, debochando. 'Você não sabia que o ritual precisa ser praticado apenas na presença de iniciados, sem testemunhas?'

Ele olhou espantando para ela. Ela realmente tinha pensado em tudo. 'Às vezes, Marguerite, você me assusta.'

'Ora, George, nada surpreende o cientista fantástico que você é. Agora vamos que temos que preparar tudo de que podemos necessitar para a eventualidade de termos que cuidar de Summerlee e Ned. Você precisa esconder todos os seus remédios milagrosos no meio do material para o ritual para poder cuidar deles no que eles precisarem!'

Pouco antes de meia-noite um guarda veio buscá-los e conduziu os dois para as masmorras onde Marguerite tinha estado na noite anterior.

'O imperador deu ordens de que vocês fossem atendidos no que necessitassem.'

'Isso mesmo.' Marguerite retrucou. 'O ritual que vamos realizar agora é muito sério e só pode ser presenciado por iniciados – eu e meu mestre. Peça, por favor, que qualquer guarda permaneça com você à porta caso precisemos chamá-los.'

O guarda fez com que aquele que permanecia no interior da masmorra saísse, e ficaram os três do lado de fora, enquanto Marguerite e Challenger entravam e fechavam a pesada porta atrás de si.

Marguerite teve o cuidado de retirar a capa de Challenger e colocá-la sobre a abertura da porta para evitar que fossem indevidamente espionados.

E então o ritual começou...

CONTINUA...

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	7. Sobre Rituais

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**TowandaBR:** claro que eu paro na hora do ritual... Senão não seria uma fic, né? E vocês não ficariam motivados a ficar esperando ansiosamente a próxima semana para eu publicar o próximo capítulo... De qualquer forma, a espera terminou – o capítulo está aqui. Só espero que a espera tenha valido a pena... Agora, capítulo 6 e meio é absolutamente sem comentários... Beijos!

**Maga:** na minha opinião a Marg É tudo de bom – eu realmente admiro a personagem e só posso ficar "cogitando" o que a fez tornar-se uma pessoa tão fechada – mas ao mesmo tempo tão fascinante... O Tribuno é uma figura... Faz cara de mal, mas no fundo os seres humanos conquistaram o que quer que haja de sentimento nele he he he. O Summerlee está nesse capítulo, então, é lê-lo agorinha! Beijão!

**Claudia:** fantastic? Até tu, Brutus? (he he he) Foi a Si que te contou que eu me mato de rir toda vez que a Verônica diz isso em algum dos videozinhos do site do TLW ou foi só coincidência? Pode deixar que vou te perguntar isso no MSN quando a gente conversar a próxima vez... Acho que todo mundo odeia tirar sangue, eu mesma num sou muito chegada – num dou chilique mas também não está entre minhas atividades preferidas... C&M são espiões e articuladores natos, eu acho... E muita água ainda vai passar debaixo da ponte. Mas deixa eu parar de enrolar assim você pode passar direto pros detalhes do Ritual... Beijos!

**Fabi:** eu só conheço você do grupo – e da sua fic, claaaaaaro – que aliás está muito legal, estou aguardando ansiosa o próximo capítulo, porque você escreve muito bem como eu deixei oficialmente registrado na minha review... Você me deixou muito lisonjeada com seu elogio, obrigada, mas como uma nova moradora da casa acho que a principal coisa que você vai notar aqui é que tem várias escritoras talentosas, cada uma com um estilo e uma abordagem muito diferentes, o que, claro, facilita que pelo menos uma delas (senão várias) agradem um ou outro, tem fic para todos os gostos. Fico feliz em saber que minhas fics são de um estilo que te agradam, obrigada novamente... John e Marg vão se encontrar ainda, aguarde e confie... Por enquanto, é ir para o ritual! Beijão!

**Kakau:** é verdade, eles estão na corda bamba – afinal, o que eles estão fazendo é brincar de pique-esconde na própria toca do lobo, né? Dá um certo medo... Enfim, mas isso faz parte da aventura, senão ficava fácil demais... O negócio é torcer para que eles continuem sendo astutos e que o Otavius continue temporariamente cego pelo desejo de poder e de suplantar o Tribuno... Beijos!

**Nessa:** obrigada, obrigada e obrigada (pena que o fanfiction não tenha carinhas ruborizadas como o MSN pra eu poder exprimir o quanto você me deixou encabulada). A Marguerite é minha ídola – e eu não faço o menor esforço pra esconder isso, né, pelo contrário, acho que acabo gritando isso aos quatro ventos he he he, e nessa fic não poderia ser diferente... E o Rox vai entrar em ação em breve – e muita ação... Enquanto isso, é acompanhar os próximos capítulos, a começar por esse! Beijão!

**Rafinha:** emoções não vão faltar nessa fic... Aliás, nem na minha nem na sua, né? Eu caí ontem e estou morrendo de curiosidade por saber a estória completa da sua – por favor, publique logo, sim? Beijos!

**Rosa: **Com certeza as férias e a viagem foram ótimas, Bonito é ESPETACULAR, e a minha primucha Lady K é TDB (tudo de bom)... Gosto do Tribuno – assim como gosto da Marguerite – porque acho que são os únicos dois personagens que não são descritos de forma Maniqueísta, isto é, como absolutamente bons ou maus... Isso permite uma plasticidade mais ampla em criarmos situações para eles... E eu fico só imaginando as caras do Jeromy (que é o ator que faz o líder d'Os Viajantes) sob os quilos de maquiagem do Tribuno... C&M são articuladores, como eu disse aí em cima, e o Otavius definitivamente colocou uma idéia fixa na cabeça, que é ter a pólvora... Acho que enquanto ele estiver preocupado com isso, vai estar menos atento a pequenos detalhes he he he... Claro que esse era o ponto de cortar o episódio, assim eu sei que logo que eu anunciar o capítulo na casa vocês vão entrar para ler! Mas está aqui, quase pontualmente, e espero que você continue gostando! Beijão, tô com saudades!

**Nirce:** Tribuno definitivamente aprendeu a respeitar o Roxton – afinal, quem é que não se contagia diante da nobreza do nosso Lordão, não é mesmo? Aqui vai mais um capítulo, espero que continue lendo e gostando! Beijos!

**Di:** puxa, posso garantir que foi pura coincidência, não teve nenhuma intenção especial quanto ao Dia Internacional da Mulher... É que eu realmente adoro o personagem da Marguerite, então não preciso de nenhum motivo especial para falar dela he he he E tem muita coisa por vir, então, sugiro que você continue acompanhando porque o ritual promete fortes emoções!

Capítulo 7 – Sobre Rituais...

A masmorra era fria, escura e úmida, e Malone tinha acabado de adormecer, finalmente. Summerlee tinha delirado pouco aquele dia, o que podia tanto ser sinal de que estava piorando quanto que estava melhorando (afinal, a febre tanto podia ter baixado quanto podia ter ficado mais alta e Summerlee ter entrado em coma). Ele desesperava-as por não poder aproximar-se para saber mais, mas enfim, teria que ter paciência... Desde que tinha visto aquela aparição de Marguerite e a possível menção a Challenger a esperança voltara a se acender em seu coração. E ele precisava descansar para o momento de ser salvo estar apto a ajudá-los na tarefa da fuga.

Marguerite e Challenger acenderam uma das tochas que iluminava a masmorra, mas ainda assim isso deixava tudo em semi-escuridão. Esperaram até que seus olhos se habituassem, e então Challenger viu Malone adormecido em uma das celas.

Sabiam que os guardas podiam ouvi-los do lado de fora da cela, e portanto teriam que ser muito hábeis para não permitir que eles percebessem o que estava acontecendo ali dentro.

Marguerite aproximou-se da cela de Malone e fez sinal para Challenger, que começou uma estranha cantilena em latim, em alta voz.

Malone acordou assustado e quando virou-se deu de cara com seus dois amigos na masmorra. Ele abriu a boca para falar mas foi imediatamente silenciado a um sinal enfático de Marguerite.

Enquanto Challenger cantava cada vez mais alto, Malone se aproximou das grades, ficando finalmente frente a frente com Marguerite, que segurou-lhe as mãos, falando em voz baixa:

'O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Como conseguiram entrar?' o sempre curioso jornalista perguntou, um brilho se acendendo em seu olhar.

Mas Marguerite não respondeu a essas perguntas. Ela se afastou rapidamente, pegando as chaves da mesa do guarda e abrindo a cela, e abraçou Malone em silêncio. Havia coisas mais importantes a tratar: 'Como você está, Ned? Está bem? Está ferido?'

'Estou bem e não estou ferido. Mas Summerlee...'

'Eu sei, ele está na cela ao lado. Já vamos examiná-lo...'

Marguerite então se aproximou da outra cela com as chaves na mão e abriu a porta. Summerlee estava no catre, deitado, em silêncio.

Challenger continuara cantando, mas nesse meio tempo tinha abraçado Malone e juntos tinham seguido Marguerite para dentro da cela onde estava Summerlee.

'Ned, traga a tocha mais para perto para que possamos examiná-lo' Marguerite pediu, em voz baixa.

Os guardas de fora só podiam ouvir os estranhos cânticos de Challenger, que abafava as vozes já em volume reduzido dos outros.

Rapidamente Ned recuperou a tocha, e Challenger se abaixou enquanto Marguerite ajudava a despir o suspensório e a camisa de Summerlee para que Challenger pudesse examiná-lo.

Ficou rapidamente visível a grande cicatriz no ventre de Arthur – memória eterna da flecha que o atingira ao cair da ponte. Mas aquele ferimento tinha fechado há muito tempo e não parecia ser a fonte da febre que atingia o cientista no momento.

Não encontraram nenhum ferimento específico, o que muito intrigou Challenger... E o pior é que ele não podia fazer perguntas para Malone sem interromper o seu canto...

Marguerite entendeu o que precisava ser feito, e ela então tomou para si a tarefa de continuar a cantilena. A partir daí, Challenger pôde fazer as perguntas para Malone:

'Há quanto tempo ele está assim, Ned?'

'Desde que cheguei aqui – ele já estava em poder dos lagartos, e já estava inconsciente e febril.'

'Ele não está ferido... É estranho... Quanto tempo faz isso?'

'Quinze dias, acho. Mas hoje parece que ele está mais calmo que nesses últimos dias...'

'Claro!' Challenger disse, batendo a mão na testa. 'Malária! Ele está com malária! Ciclos quinzenais de febre alta!'

'E isso é grave?'

'Não se o tratarmos usando quinino, Ned. Tenho um pouco comigo, vamos, é preciso aplicar agora.'

E assim fizeram, medicando Sumerlee rapidamente.

Quando tinham terminado, Challenger olhou para Marguerite, que se mantivera cantando todo esse tempo, como que questionando qual o próximo passo. Ela fez sinal para que ele retomasse a cantilena, e ele obedeceu.

Ela então se aproximou de onde Ned estava, voltou a vestir Summerlee cuidadosamente, e Ned notou que as mãos dela tremiam um pouco. Ela acariciou de leve a face do velho homem e deu-lhe um beijo demorado na testa. Sabê-lo vivo era uma grande notícia.

Passado esse momento, ela levantou-se resoluta e puxou Ned para fora da cela, voltando a trancar a porta. Depois, fez com que Ned se dirigisse de volta à cela dele e lhe explicou:

'Para todos os efeitos Challenger é um mago e eu sou assistente dele. Viemos aqui porque dissemos que precisávamos de ingredientes para produzir pólvora: fios de barba brancos e sangue de um loiro de olhos claros.'

Ned ouvia tudo e arregalou os olhos ante a última frase de Marguerite.

'Fique tranqüilo, é um embuste, mas eles precisam saber que conseguimos o que queríamos...' ela sorriu maliciosa diante da hesitação do moço.

'Tem certeza que isso é mesmo necessário?'

'Ora, Ned, você já doou algumas gotas de seu sangue para salvar aquela fada, lembra-se?' ela disse, tomando do bisturi. 'Vou fazer apenas um pequeno corte, apenas para o caso de alguém perguntar. É bom que você agora grite e faça um certo ruído para testemunhar que algo aconteceu aqui.'

Ele estendeu a mão esquerda para ela, que fez uma pequena incisão na ponta do indicador. Ned deu um grito de dor (muito maior do que a dor que sentia, claro, apenas para impressionar os guardas), e ainda negou algumas vezes, como se estivesse se debatendo e lutando, de forma que os guardas imaginassem que o ritual realmente estava acontecendo.

'Pronto.'

Challenger apenas observava, mesmerizado, enquanto mantinha a cantilena ininterrupta. A mulher realmente pensava em tudo.

'Você tem certeza que está bem, Malone?' Marguerite perguntou ainda mais uma vez, perscrutando o rosto pálido, cansado e emagrecido do jornalista.

'Estou sim, Marguerite. Onde está Verônica? E Roxton?'

'Eles devem estar a caminho. Mas é uma longa história e não podemos contá-la agora. Tome.' Ela disse, entregando-lhe um pão que tinha guardado do almoço que tinham recebido no laboratório mais cedo naquele dia e que Challenger não entendera porque ela guardara e fizera questão de colocar dentro do kit de primeiros socorros que eles tinham levado ao suposto ritual.

Ele pegou o pão e começou a comer avidamente. Era evidente que tinha fome, mas não tinha reclamado antes para eles. Marguerite teve que controlar sua raiva sobre o tratamento que vinham dando ao seu amigo, evidente ante a forma como ele comia o pão.

Ele notou que ela o observava, e levantou os olhos para ela. Naquele olhar mudo eles compreenderam toda a dimensão do que estava acontecendo.

Os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas, pois finalmente ele podia admitir para si mesmo a precariedade da situação em que se encontrava. Também com os olhos rasos ela segurou a mão dele e disse, sem desviar os olhos dos dele: 'Nós voltaremos. E tudo vai ficar bem. Em poucos dias estaremos livres, e todos juntos novamente, Ned. Mas agora nós precisamos ir. Se perguntarem, lembre-se que Próspero e sua serva estiveram aqui, e que você foi vítima de um de seus rituais, está bem?'

Ele apenas assentiu.

Ela apertou ainda uma vez a mão dele e mais uma vez saiu da cela, trancando-a. Doía-lhe o coração ter que ser o instrumento de voltar a trancar seus dois amigos, mas ainda não era a hora da fuga e era o que precisava ser feito. Deixando as chaves de volta na mesa, ela verificou se todos os seus instrumentos e evidências do que tinham feito tinham desaparecido. Mesmo Ned tinha terminado de comer seu pão. Ela finalmente fez sinal para Challenger que o teatro podia terminar. E ele terminou a cantilena.

Ela então deu a Challenger pegaram dois frascos que tinham preparado previamente, que ele segurou de forma reverente, ela retirou a capa da abertura da masmorra e voltou a amarrá-la sobre os ombros de Challenger, e eles abriram a porta, ordenando ao guarda interno que voltasse ao seu posto. Os outros dois guardas acompanharam-nos de volta aos seus aposentos.

Só quando a porta se fechou atrás deles é que eles finalmente respiraram aliviados...

'Parece que conseguimos.' Challenger disse, desabando sobre uma cadeira, a tensão finalmente se desenhando em todas as linhas do seu rosto e começando a desvanecer.

'Por hoje sim. Mas Summerlee precisará de mais doses de quinino nos próximos dias. Idealmente amanhã, na pior das hipóteses depois de amanhã, não é mesmo?'

'Onde você aprendeu o tratamento da malária, Marguerite?'

'Isso não vem ao caso, George. Você não respondeu minha pergunta...'

'Você tem razão. Teremos que descobrir novos argumentos para entrar lá novamente. Potencialmente, maior quantidade dos ingredientes de que precisaremos de forma que possamos produzir mais pólvora.'

'Então amanhã você também precisará pedir mais elementos químicos, pois até agora só tem um dos ingredientes reais da pólvora, certo?'

'Precisamente!'

'Ótimo. Então, agora, é hora de irmos descansar, pois teremos um longo dia pela frente.'

'Boa noite, Marguerite.'

'Descanse, George.'

Já passava de meia-noite e Roxton montava guarda no acampamento. Tinham tido um longo dia de caminhadas, mas felizmente o grupamento de soldados que tinha vindo com eles marchava bastante bem e tinham coberto uma boa distância. Tinham parado para descansar pouco antes do anoitecer, e agora os soldados dormiam enquanto ele e Verônica se revezavam a cada duas horas na guarda. Verônica tomara o primeiro turno e agora era a vez dele. Eles se revezavam pois não confiavam nem um pouco nos soldados para ficarem de guarda no lugar deles.

Estava atento quando ouviu um ruído de passos muito leves atrás de si. Virou-se já apontando a arma quando finalmente viu que era Verônica quem estava de pé atrás dele.

'Você me assustou... Não conseguiu dormir?'

'Não, Roxton. Qual o seu plano para quando chegarmos às primeiras legiões de Otavius?'

'Ainda não sei, Verônica. Temos uma alternativa que é atacar diretamente o bloqueio do duto, mas entendo que perderíamos aí a vantagem do elemento surpresa, pois certamente alguém daria o alarme a Otavius de que intrusos se aproximavam de seu reino.'

'Por outro lado, não acho que tenhamos qualquer chance de passar desapercebidos mesmo.'

'Exato. Creio que teremos que avaliar o terreno conforme nos aproximarmos, mas talvez nossa única chance seja um ataque.'

'Mas e Challenger e Marguerite? E Ned e Summerlee?'

'Teoricamente nenhum deles é propriamente refém de Otavius nessa disputa, portanto ele não deveria fazer mal a eles em função de nosso ataque...'

'Mas ainda assim é um risco...'

'Certamente, Verônica, certamente.'

'Como você pretende tirá-los de lá?'

'Ainda não tenho a menor idéia. Precisaremos descobrir como Challenger e Marguerite se saíram com seus disfarces, e também descobrir se realmente Ned e Summerlee são prisioneiros e qual o estado de todos eles antes de efetivamente decidirmos alguma coisa. E nem adianta me perguntar como eu planejo fazer isso porque eu ainda não tenho a menor idéia...' a voz dele sumiu. Ela podia notar o quanto ele estava preocupado.

Sorrindo ela disse: 'Não temos um plano, mas tenho certeza que vamos conseguir, Roxton.'

'Tenho esperança que sim, Verônica. Agora, volte a dormir para estar descansada, sim?'

'Boa noite. Acorde-me para nos revezarmos.'

'Pode deixar. Descanse.'

Verônica voltou para perto da fogueira, longe de onde os lagartos dormiam. Apesar deles estarem temporariamente a seu serviço, não confiava nos homens-lagarto, e não dormiria mais perto deles do que o estritamente necessário. Sabia que sem um plano tudo era muito arriscado. Mas tantas vezes eles tinham passado por situações extremas naquele platô que ela não podia duvidar agora que também conseguiriam dessa vez resolver todo o problema. Ainda mais porque sabia que seus amigos dependiam deles.

Roxton permaneceu vigiando, sua mente fervilhando de análises de possibilidades e alternativas que pudessem facilitar o resgate de seus amigos oferecendo o menor risco para a vida deles. Mas tudo parecia definitivamente difícil demais. De qualquer forma, era a única chance que tinham, e ele não iria desperdiçá-la. Seu bom amigo Challenger estava lá. Ned, seu irmão, também. Summerlee, aquele quase pai que os adotara, podia estar lá. E, claro, Marguerite, a mulher de sua vida. Ele, juntamente com Verônica, iria resgatá-los. A qualquer preço. E de qualquer jeito.

Aquela noite e as próximas seriam longas. Dias e noites de marcha, e sem ação. Afinal, apenas quando se aproximassem do bloqueio do duto, quase na cidade de Otavius, é que poderiam avaliar o terreno e finalmente teriam que tomar as primeiras decisões. Até lá, era apenas aquela espera angustiante e a marcha contínua. Mas aquilo era guerra, e eles tinham que estar preparados para iniciar e vencer cada batalha se quisessem ter o grupo todo reunido novamente.

Roxton finalmente levantou-se para acordar Verônica. Hora de se revezarem. Muitos revezamentos como esse ainda iriam acontecer nos próximos dias. E a espera precisava fortalecê-los, e não enfraquecê-los. A espera era o momento do descanso.

E tanto ele como Verônica passaram os próximos dias como as molas que se retesam: acumulando energia para o salto que precisaria ser dado quando a situação exigisse.

CONTINUA...

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	8. Progressos

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Nessa:** pra você que gosta da Marguerite, vai mais um capítulo onde nossa espiã fai ter muito o que fazer! Espero que você continue lendo e apreciando! Beijão!

**Fabi:** menina, é isso aí! E onde está o próximo capítulo da sua fic? Além de escritora assídua, eu sou uma leitora assídua também, e aguardo ansiosa cada próximo capítulo das fics que eu leio, portanto... (he he he). O ritual ainda vai continuar, e vai trazer mais surpresas pros exploradores! Beijão!

**TowandaBR:** acho que no fundo todos eles são mesmo uma família, daquelas que Deus não uniu pelos laços de sangue, mas pelos laços da afeição (que, na minha opinião, são muito mais fortes que os de sangue)... Não roa suas unhas não – troque umas idéias com a Si que ela te conta um pouco do próximo capítulo he he he! Beijos!

**Rosa:** saudade, saudade, saudade! Mas a gente vai se ver no domingo de Páscoa, antes de eu embarcar pra Chicago, espero, certo? Sobre a Marguerite, bom, não dá pra esquecer o momento (essa fic se passa depois de "Depois da Tempestade", em que na minha fic, pelo menos, ela já baixou a guarda suficientemente. Não para se tornar uma doce moçoila (he he he, acho que a vida já a torceu demais para isso), mas pelo menos para mostrar um pouco mais o que ela sente, mesmo nas situações extremas, sem deixar de fazer o que tem que ser feito, mas sem precisar para isso fingir que nada está acontecendo. Mas, claro, essa é apenas a minha opinião – e foi com base nela que os capítulos estão escritos, por isso a Marg talvez pareça um pouco mais humana e menos turrona he he he Reencontros e novidades à vista, continue acompanhando pra ver! Beijos!

**Kakau:** Resgate? Você está indo rápido demais, mocinha he he he, tem água pra passar por baixo da ponte. Mas aguarde e confie! Beijão!

**Rafinha:** estou esperando a sua fic! Enquanto isso, você vai se distraindo com a minha nas horas vagas he he he Beijo!

**Maga:** pois é, quando a gente coloca os personagens em pares pouco convencionais ou explorados é que acaba tendo a chance de ver como eles podem ser amigos e interagir bem juntos – mas essa você tem que agradecer à Lady Si Ianuck, afinal, ela é quem insistiu muito comigo para variar os pares, e foi aí que a idéia dessa fic surgiu – por isso eu digo e insisto que a fic é a "Fic da Si" he he he. Brigadão e continue lendo! Beijos! Tô aguardando Visita ao Platô 5 pra revisar, hein?

**Di:** você e a torcida do Corinthians e do Flamengo detestam tirar sangue, né? Eu também odeio. Mas o Ned ainda vai sofrer um pouquinho, porque tem alguns rituais pela frente! Mas como é tudo encenação, ainda bem, né? Beijão!

**Clau:** querida, vi que você não deixou review – espero que não tenha ficado chateada com a minha brincadeira do "Fantastic" na resposta da review no capítulo anterior – porque foi exatamente isso, apenas uma brincadeira, viu? Um beijo grande, senti falta dos seus comentários!

Capítulo 8 – Progressos...

'Ora, ora, ora! Vejo que evoluímos!' Otavius não conseguia esconder seu entusiasmo diante dos novos resultados exibidos por Challenger/Próspero.

Marguerite traduziu um comentário final de Challenger:

'Meu mestre afirma que os elementos químicos que nos forneceu ontem pela manhã foram de extrema valia.' Ela disse, em tom grato.

Estavam no laboratório, na segunda manhã depois de terem estado na masmorra. Na manhã anterior tinham solicitado mais alguns elementos químicos, que juntamente com os espólios do ritual iriam supostamente ser usados para produzir a explosão.

Durante todo o dia anterior tinham supostamente trabalhado nisso, sem saírem do laboratório sequer para suas refeições, e naquela manhã finalmente tinham um novo "nível" de explosão para exibir ao imperador. Não era ainda a pólvora, mas já era mais próximo do que Otavius esperaria, por isso o entusiasmo dele...

'Pergunte a seu mestre o que falta agora!' Otavius ordenou, imperioso, a Marguerite.

Ela traduziu e esperou a resposta de Challenger. Otavius ficou furioso, porque viu que ela não estava tomando nenhuma nota, como já tinha se tornado rotineiro quando ele fazia a pergunta sobre ingredientes novos. E ele estava certo, como se demonstrou quando a serva bonita do sábio começou a traduzir:

'Ele diz que precisa avaliar o que falta, senhor. Afinal, parece que o poder que o senhor deseja em suas explosões precisa ser realmente grande, maior que o que ele atingiu até o momento...'

'Pois diga a ele que isso é realmente verdade, e que ele deve identificar o que falta o mais rapidamente possível e você pode me procurar pessoalmente a qualquer momento para me informar o que é necessário, pois providenciarei de imediato!' ele apenas esperou que ela traduzisse e com um sinal de cabeça em respeito ao velho mago saiu do laboratório.

Quando ele fechou a porta atrás de si...

'Como você sabia que ele faria isso?'

'Challenger, você definitivamente não conhece os políticos e o que a ânsia e a antecipação diante da possibilidade de aumentar seu poder podem fazer com eles!'

Challenger ia fazer uma pergunta, mas resolveu se calar. Afinal, ela certamente não responderia qualquer pergunta dele sobre como ela tinha aprendido isso. Ao invés disso, resolveu detalhar mais o plano deles...

'Então, o plano agora é que dentro de algumas horas você vá procurá-lo sozinha, para pedir o que eu preciso, certo?'

'Exato. E aproveito, digamos, para tentar obter informações mais confidenciais dele...'

'E posso saber como você pretende fazer isso?'

'Uma mulher bonita sempre tem seus meios, George...' ela disse, ofendida com a pergunta ingênua dele...

Ele apenas abanou a cabeça... Há certas coisas que era melhor não saber...

Eles prepararam uma longa relação de ingredientes, incluindo entre eles o último componente da pólvora que faltava...

'E sobre Ned e Summerlee?'

'Basta acrescentar entre os ingredientes mais uma dose de sangue do Malone e barba do Summerlee, Challenger!' ela disse, um pouco impaciente.

Ele escreveu mais um pouco, e finalmente estava pronto.

'Aqui, Marguerite, agora está certo.'

'Perfeito. Vamos aguardar nosso almoço ser trazido aqui, e depois disso eu irei procurar nosso impaciente Otavius...'

'O que você vai fazer até lá?' George perguntou, intrigado... Afinal, ainda faltava pelo menos uma hora para o almoço deles, e pelo menos duas horas para que ela fosse atrás de Otavius.

'Ué, George, me preparar.' E sem dar tempo a ele de continuar perguntando, girou sobre os calcanhares e foi para o quarto dela, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Challenger ficou ali, sem saber o que pensar. De qualquer forma, não tinha muito o que fazer por enquanto, e decidiu deitar-se para descansar. Toda aquela tensão e falta de ação o incomodavam. Ele teve que rir para si mesmo, afinal, ele, o grande cientista, depois de anos no platô, começava a ficar entediado por passar muito tempo entre as paredes do palácio, e com um laboratório à sua disposição... Mas sentia falta de poder ir e vir, e principalmente sentia falta de estar reunido a todo o grupo. Sabia dos riscos envolvidos no que estavam fazendo, e só ficaria tranqüilo mesmo quando estivessem reunidos, os seis juntos, sãos e salvos de volta à Casa da Árvore. E a mera menção de estarem os seis juntos novamente lhe deu coragem para continuar a busca. Por ora, porém, cabia descansar e aguardar...

Enquanto isso, no quarto ao lado...

Marguerite olhava dois conjuntos de trajes sobre a cama. Nenhum dos dois era o que ela gostaria de usar... Precisava de algo que fosse compatível com uma serva, mas ao mesmo tempo que fosse sedutor o suficiente para despertar um interesse adicional de Otavius. Mas os dois trajes que ela tinha como opção atendiam apenas ao primeiro ponto. Teria que contar só consigo mesma para seduzir Otavius. E depois de quase quatro anos naquele platô era difícil estar certa de que conseguiria – quatro anos longe da Harrods e das grandes lojas de Londres, quatro anos distante do luxo e das possibilidades de receber tratamentos de beleza... E o tempo também passava... Sentou-se diante do espelho simples que havia no quarto e observou-se, enquanto escovava os cabelos longos e negros. É, certamente era uma mulher muito bonita para seduzir um lagarto. E resolveu cortar o pensamento por ali. Não queria permitir que sua linha de pensamento se desviasse para Roxton. Aquele não era o momento...

Levantou-se e trocou de roupa, resoluta. Sabia o que precisava ser feito. Não era algo novo para ela. Já usara a sedução como arma muitas vezes durante o período da guerra.

Ouviu as batidas do guarda na porta, provavelmente trazendo o almoço para eles. Abriu a porta do quarto que dava para o de Challenger e sorriu vendo-o adormecido. Pegou a bandeja do guarda e dispensou-o. Colocou a bandeja sobre a bancada e arrumou os pratos para que pudessem se almoçar. Só então voltou para acordar Challenger.

'George?'

Ele acordou sobressaltado. Mas se acalmou vendo-a sorrindo e sentindo o aroma da comida que vinha da mesa.

'Acho que eu peguei no sono.' Ele comentou, levantando-se.

'Pegou sim.' Ela riu. 'Mas agora é hora de matar a fome e se preparar para obter informações. Enquanto eu estiver com Otavius, deixe tudo pronto para nosso ritual hoje à noite. Há algo que eu possa pedir a Otavius e que poderíamos especificamente usar para Summerlee?'

'Não, Marguerite, temos tudo o que é necessário para cuidar dele, exceto estarmos próximos dele.' Challenger completou, vendo a preocupação no rosto da moça.

'Mas vamos comer agora.'

Os dois comeram em silêncio.

Quando terminaram, Marguerite foi começar a recolher as coisas, mas Challenger levantou-se e começou a a fazer isso por ela, colocando tudo na bandeja.

'Vá, vá se preparar. Eu arrumo isso, Marguerite.'

Ela sorriu, entendendo. Voltou para o seu quarto e terminou os últimos retoques, ajeitando a roupa, prendendo os cabelos, e enfim estava pronta para enfrentar Otavius.

Foi quando Challenger entrou no seu quarto, trazendo o pergaminho.

'Não se esqueça disso.'

Ela se levantou, pronta, e pegou o papel da mão dele.

'Marguerite...'

Ela já estava quase na porta mas se virou para encará-lo.

'O que foi, George?'

'Tome cuidado, sim?'

Ela ia dar uma resposta irônica, mas sabia que ele estava sinceramente preocupado. Apenas deu um sorrisinho rápido para ele, e disse, saindo:

'Fique tranqüilo, George. E deixe tudo pronto para o ritual de daqui a pouco!'

E fechou a porta atrás de si.

Atravessou os corredores até chegar à bifurcação das masmorras, onde sabia que encontraria os guardas.

'Tenho ordens expressas de falar com Otavius assim que tivesse uma lista das novas necessidades de meu mestre. Vocês podem me levar até ele?' a voz dela era altiva.

Os guardas se entreolharam mas como as ordens de Otavius naquela manhã tinham sido explícitas, nem pensaram em recusar.

Um deles se adiantou e disse aos outros:

'Podem deixar que eu a acompanho. Vocês, continuem de guarda...'

O guarda fez um sinal para que ela fosse a frente e ele a seguiu de perto, orientando-a sobre o caminho. Finalmente chegaram a um corredor mais afastado onde se viam grandes portas que ela deduziu pertencerem a vários quartos da família real.

Quando estava passando na frente de um deles, ouviu o guarda dizer:

'Chegamos.'

Ele bateu à porta e sem esperar que Otavius aparecesse se retirou.

Otavius abriu a porta para ela, e não pareceu surpreso de encontrá-la ali.

'Vejo que finalmente seu mestre identificou novas necessidades.' O tom de voz gelado dele causava-lhe um arrepio desagradável. Sabia que com um gesto ele seria capaz de estraçalhá-la, mas sabia também que aquela não era hora para ter medo...

Ele abriu espaço para que ela entrasse no cômodo espaçoso. Era um grande escritório, e ao fundo havia uma porta de comunicação para a alcova. Nem nisso os lagartos diferiam dos grandes generais humanos, Marguerite pensou.

Ela desenrolou o pergaminho sobre a mesa, a um sinal dele.

E era como se ela estivesse repetindo algo que já fizera várias vezes. Ela ficou de costas para ele, desenrolando o pergaminho, e deixando que parte da túnica que usava deslizasse de leve sobre seu ombro. E o lagarto não se fez de rogado. Ele se aproximou por trás dela, observando o papel sobre a mesa, mas sendo continuamente tentado a desviar o olhar eventualmente para o ombro branco e nu e para um princípio de colo que o decote da túnica permitia entrever a um lagarto da sua estatura.

'Sim, a lista está completa.' Ele comentou, e ela pôde sentir o hálito morno dele muito próximo de seu pescoço. Uma vaga sensação de asco a percorreu, mas ela tinha que se controlar para não demonstrá-la. Falou na sua voz mais sedutora, virando-se de leve para o lado onde ele estava.

'O mestre também pediu que listássemos que precisaremos de um novo ritual para obter mais sangue e mais fios de barba de forma a poder completar a experiência...'

'Enquanto o velhote tiver barba e o rapaz tiver sangue, o pedido do seu mestre será satisfeito...' A voz do lagarto estava mais grave e mais próxima.

'Quem são aqueles dois?' ela disse, virando-se mais, ficando praticamente face a face com ele, e notando como ele a olhava de cima abaixo apreciadoramente.

'Digamos que eu fui "ludibriado"... Um informante me disse que eles dois poderiam produzir pólvora...' ele respondeu, uma mão percorrendo o braço nu dela.

'Um informante mal informado, pelo que vejo.'

'Sim! Ele trouxe o velhote, mas estava já tão doente que não pudemos averiguar. Então, quando prendemos o rapaz, esse mesmo informante disse que ele poderia nos ajudar, pois conhecia o velhote. Mas também ele não conseguiu nada...' ele estava agora muito próximo dela, e ela podia sentir o contato daquela pele réptil (ou seria anfíbia?) em seu pescoço.

'Nem sei porque os mantive prisioneiros... Devia tê-los matado, como fiz com o informante... Afinal, dois erros seguidos mostram que ele não estava realmente muito bem informado...' a voz dele estava abafada na pele dela, e ela estava usando de todo seu auto-controle para não empurrá-lo e sair dali naquele instante. Então o filho do chefe rebelde tinha achado Summerlee. E estava morto agora. Seu único alívio era saber que pelo menos Challenger realmente sabia como produzir pólvora.

'Talvez porque na sua magnânima sabedoria estivesse adivinhando que os dois serviriam a um propósito maior, de fornecer material para meu mestre... Ah!' e então ela se afastou dele.

Os olhos do lagarto a fuzilaram, e ele a segurou pelo braço com força.

'Onde você pensa que vai?'

'Meu mestre está me esperando de volta! Fiquei aqui, entretida...' ela disse, esforçando-se por parecer interessada nele e acariciando a armadura que lhe cobria o peitoral enquanto o outro braço permanecia preso – 'e esqueci da hora. Ele já deve estar preocupado!'

Ele a soltou, respirando fundo e resmungando:

'Maldito mestre, mas a sua hora há de chegar.'

Ela se afastou, mas não ousou sair da sala sem que ele assim ordenasse. Mais calmo, ele disse:

'Pode ir agora, serva. E seu mestre terá tudo o que precisar. O novo ritual também pode ter lugar ainda hoje à noite. Vá.'

E então, com uma mesura falsa ela se retirou, batendo mais que depressa a porta atrás dela. Teve que parar por um instante para tomar fôlego e deixar que as batidas do seu coração se regularizassem... A tontura repentina que tomara conta dela mostrava que estivera realmente numa situação limite.

Tão logo sentiu-se suficientemente bem, voltou para seu quarto, se jogando na cama, sem nem notar que Challenger a esperava sentado numa cadeira.

'Marguerite? Marguerite? Você está bem?' ele levantou e se aproximou, preocupado.

'George?' ela se levantou, constrangida. 'Eu... eu não tinha visto você aí...'

'O que houve?' ele disse, aproximando-se e tomando o braço dela – a marca arroxeada causada pela pressão dos dedos de Otavius começava a se mostrar.

'Isso não foi nada, George.' Ela disse, visivelmente constrangida pela preocupação dele, e rapidamente desviando o assunto. 'Ouça-me, descobri algumas coisas.' E então ela narrou para ele as informações que tinha obtido sobre a chegada de Summerlee e a captura de Ned, e o fim de Thane, filho de Drakul...

Ele ouviu, atento.

'Então realmente agora temos a segurança que ele não vai matá-los porque ele sabe que nós precisamos deles!'

'Sim, pelo menos enquanto ele acreditar em nós...'

'Você acha que ele desconfia?'

'Não, mas esteve muito perto de desconfiar...' ela disse, discretamente esfregando o braço onde as marcas roxas apareciam agora claramente contra a pele alva.

Challenger não deixou isso passar batido, e resmungou entre dentes: 'Maldito, ele devia pagar por isso...' Depois, pediu: 'Deixe-me olhar isso, Marguerite.'

'Não é nada, George. Precisamos nos preparar porque ele nos autorizou a um novo ritual essa noite.'

'Calma, com aquela estória que inventamos da meia noite, temos que esperar algumas horas. Você devia descansar. Parece que passou por maus bocados.'

'Certo, George, já que temos que esperar algumas horas eu vou descansar.'

'Pode dormir tranqüila que eu virei acordá-la quando for a hora.'

'Obrigada.'

Ela o viu retirar-se e encostar a porta, e finalmente relaxou na cama novamente. Realmente tinha sido por um triz. Mas não conseguia dormir. Fazendo os cálculos, ela e Challenger estavam ali há quatro noites. Tinham deixado a cidade do Tribuno há uma semana, sete noites. Onde estariam Roxton e Verônica? Quanto tempo mais ela e Challenger teriam que sustentar aquela mentira? Ela sabia que a situação em breve ficaria insustentável. Sabia que os outros teriam que ter localizado água, descoberto um meio de levar a água até o Tribuno, e só então poderiam começar a jornada de três dias de marcha até a cidade de Otavius...

'Marguerite, eu disse descansar, não disse?'

Ela estava tão distraída em seus pensamentos que não o vira voltar ao seu quarto...

'George! É polido bater antes de entrar...' ela disse, para desviá-lo do assunto, como uma forma de autodefesa.

Ele se ruborizou de imediato.

'Eu, desculpe, er...'

'Mas já que você já invadiu, é melhor dizer a que veio...'

'Eu estive pensando e vim ver se você estava acordada para discutir com você...'

'Como você pode ver, eu estou. Agora fale logo, que você já está me deixando curiosa!'

'Estive pensando em quando será que Verônica e Roxton vão chegar aqui... É que Otavius mais cedo ou mais tarde vai começar a desconfiar de nós e...'

Marguerite apenas sorriu. Challenger era mais parecido com ela do que ela ou mesmo ele jamais poderiam imaginar.

'Sente-se aqui, George, e vamos conversar...'

CONTINUA...

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	9. Estratégias de Guerra

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**TowandaBR:** como você adivinhou que esse capítulo teria bastante Roxton e Verônica? Já sei, a Si andou te contando coisas, né? Ai ai ai, nunca mais deixo ela ler minhas fics antes de eu publicar he he he (brincadeirinha, linda, espero que você aprecie os seus amados!). Beijão!

**Kakau:** com certeza a Marguerite se expôs muito, e o lagartão caiu na dela – o difícil é que todos os nossos atos têm conseqüências, inevitavelmente... Mas vamos ver no que vai dar, né? Roxton e Verônica estão aqui, atendendo seu pedido! Beijão!

**Di:** nem fale, o lagartão teria que dizer adeus à vida, embora se o Roxton soubesse da estória toda teria que ver que a Marguerite provocou sabendo com quem estava mexendo he he he. Por enquanto eles ainda não se encontram, mas têm bastante Roxton e Verônica aqui para todos! Beijão!

**Maguinha:** o próximo capítulo chegou – ao contrário de visita ao platô, que eu continuo esperando ansiosa (olha que chique, se você me mandar nas próximas duas semanas você vai ter uma fic revisada em Chicago, internacional, olha só que chique he he he!). Beijão!

**Rafinha:** a conversa vem por aí! Pode matar a curiosidade nesse capítulo! Beijão!

**Fabi:** Menina, mesmo de Chicago eu vou postar as fics – eu adoraria levar todo mundo na minha mala, masssss, nem sempre é fácil/possível, então vou ter que me contentar em conversar pelo MSN, quando der, com todo mundo. E talvez você esteja sendo muito severa com você mesma – suas leitoras ansiosas, como eu, continuam no aguardo da continuação da sua fic!

**Nessa:** é, a Marguerite brincou com fogo, mas só saiu chamuscada, ainda bem. Eu também confesso que não vejo a hora de vê-los todos juntos de novo, mas por enquanto Roxton e Verônica estão cada vez mais perto, como você vai ver nesse capítulo! Beijão!

**Rosa:** saudade e faltam só 4 dias he he he. Eu sei que você dá sua opinião, e eu adoro ouvir as opiniões de todos! Afinal, o que seria do verde se todos gostassem do azul? Portanto, fique sempre super à vontade pra expressar o que você faria diferente, é sempre um ótimo feedback para eventualmente eu manter a coerência da estória! Esse capítulo tem mais Roxton e Verônica, então, espero que você goste, apesar de ter só um pouquinho de Challenger/Marguerite nele! Beijão e até domingo!

**Clau:** Você voltou, você voltou! Que maravilha! Bem vinda de volta, he he he! Persuaders você tirou do fundo do baú, nussssssa! Eu assisti quando já era a segunda passada, mas era ótimo mesmo! Morri de rir dos seus comentários bem humorados do capítulo 8, mas ainda tem alguns percalços que nossos amigos terão que enfrentar antes de se reunirem finalmente, e poderem resolver todas as pendências... Espero que você continue acompanhando! Beijão!

Capítulo 9 – Estratégias de Guerra

Roxton estava de pé próximo à fogueira, de guarda. Os soldados dormiam a sono solto na calma morna da noite. Ele estava preocupado com Verônica. Naquele mesmo dia, antes do sol nascer, ao terminarem os turnos de guarda, eles tinham conversado:

'Roxton, eu irei na frente.' Ela lhe disse resoluta.

'Como assim, Verônica?'

'Sozinha eu serei mais rápida. Serei a batedora. Vou até o ponto onde encontre a obstrução do duto. Poderei contar os soldados e observar a rotina deles. Assim poderemos nos planejar para o que vai acontecer.'

'Mas Verônica...' ele queria argumentar o quanto era arriscado e perigoso eles se dividirem. Mas ela o interrompeu.

'É inútil tentar me convencer, Roxton. Ganharemos um dia se eu fizer isso – e você sabe tão bem quanto eu que um dia pode fazer toda a diferença nessa empreitada. Sei que você preferiria ir, mas é impossível imaginar esses cinqüenta homens-lagarto me respeitando como sua comandante em chefe...' ela disse, num sorriso.

O argumento dela era forte. Mas mesmo assim não reconfortava Roxton.

'Mas o que você pretende fazer exatamente, Verônica?'

'Observar, Roxton, apenas observar. Prometo que não vou entrar em ação sem vocês. Nem me arriscar desnecessariamente. Vou apenas coletar informações, entenda assim, se preferir.'

'Quando devo aguardá-la de volta?' ele estava desconfortável, mas sabia que nada a demoveria de sua decisão.

Ela parou e fez cálculos mentalmente.

'Creio que poderei encontrá-los onde acamparem hoje à noite. Talvez um pouco mais tarde, mas o mais tardar amanhã pela manhã.'

'Tome cuidado, sim?'

'Fique tranqüilo.'

E sem mais uma palavra ela tinha se virado e partido, na sua corrida graciosa de conhecedora do platô.

Roxton caminhara o dia todo com os soldados, e tinham coberto uma longa distância. Tinha certeza que ao longo do dia seguinte seria inevitável chegarem ao ponto em que o duto estava obstruído. Seria o momento da refrega.

Mas, por ora, já devia passar um pouco da meia-noite, e nada de Verônica. Em seu coração rezou para que nada tivesse acontecido à sua amiga. Por ela, por ele, pelos outros. O pesadelo precisava acabar. E de preferência logo.

Ele se afastou um pouco da fogueira, e caminhou ao redor do acampamento, observando os lagartos adormecidos. Lembrava-se que uma das coisas que tinham aprendido sobre os homens-lagarto era que eles não eram muito bons fora de horário. Ali estava a prova.

Caminhava para espantar o sono, para espantar a preocupação, mas continuava atento a qualquer ruído suspeito ao seu redor.

E portanto não pôde deixar de notar um ruído leve de folhas. Podia ser a brisa, mas a constância do ruído o alertou para outras possibilidades. Ele se dirigiu ao lugar de onde provinha o ruído, rifle em punho, pronto para atirar, quando viu Verônica.

'Graças a Deus você está de volta!' ele disse, abraçando-a.

Ela estava ofegante e cansada pela corrida e se reconfortou com o abraço do amigo.

'Você está bem?' ele perguntou, afastando-se dela e a observando para ver se estava ferida.

Ainda com a respiração entrecortada, ela sorriu e respondeu:

'Não, Roxton, estou bem, fique tranqüilo. Preciso apenas de água e de comida, pois estou faminta.'

'Claro! Que rudeza a minha.'

Foram para perto da fogueira onde havia ainda uma tigela com comida aquecida. Ela comeu rapidamente, matando a sede com avidez. Quando terminou, finalmente, ela começou a explicar:

'São dezesseis homens apenas. Bem armados, bem preparados, mas não parecem temer, depois de tantos dias, que alguém possa ameaçá-los. Talvez já pensem que os homens do Tribuno morreram ou que eles já estejam totalmente enfraquecidos e que não representem uma ameaça.'

'Chegou a observar alguma troca de turnos?'

'Sim.' Ela sorriu. Tinha esperado para ver isso, porque sabia que isso seria importante, e seria a primeira pergunta que Roxton lhe faria quando voltasse. Afinal, isso representaria uma vulnerabilidade momentânea no grupo de Otavius. 'A cada oito horas os guardas se revezam.'

'Seria um ótimo momento para o ataque, porque eles estariam momentaneamente desorganizados, porém por outro lado eles teriam contingente dobrado...' Roxton pensou, em voz alta.

'Fiquei observando justamente isso, Roxton. O curioso' – e ela fez questão de frisar a palavra com um sorriso e o seu peculiar movimento de apenas uma sobrancelha, quando queria indicar que tinha uma novidade que os beneficiaria – 'é que os turnos não se encontram ali. Na verdade, a cada oito horas apenas parte do contingente é trocado. Isto é, a cada quatro horas uma parte do grupo é mudada. Primeiro oito homens. Depois mais oito. E como sempre fica um grupo, mesmo que menor, o outro grupo parte antes que o novo grupo que vai substituí-los chegue. Portanto, se tivermos essa janela de tempo de trinta a quarenta minutos, teremos apenas que vencer oito guardas, que por sinal já estarão trabalhando há quatro horas!'

Ela finalmente viu o rosto de Roxton se abrir num sorriso satisfeito. Aquelas eram definitivamente boas notícias.

'E podemos, no caminho, enfrentar os próximos oito, separadamente, de forma a evitar o alarme no palácio! Na verdade, dois grupos de oito, se conseguirmos encontrar o grupo que deixou o turno antes do grupo que virá rendê-los.'

'O que nos daria pelo menos mais quatro horas de janela para atingirmos o palácio e entrar sem que ninguém note o que aconteceu!'

'Há quanto tempo estamos do bloqueio, Verônica?'

'Caminhando com o grupo todo, duas a três horas de marcha.'

'E a troca de turnos?'

'Se partirmos logo ao amanhecer, deverá ocorrer aproximadamente uma hora depois que atingirmos o local.'

'O que nos dá pelo menos uma hora para nos organizarmos.'

'Precisamente.'

'Ótimo. Agora, você precisa descansar. Seus pés de Mercúrio salvaram o dia, minha amiga.'

Ela apenas sorriu, cansada.

'Boa noite, Roxton.'

Ela já tinha se virado para se retirar quando ele a segurou pelo braço e a fez girar sobre os calcanhares e encará-lo.

'Obrigado, Verônica.' Ele falou, sorrindo, enfaticamente olhando nos olhos dela.

Bastou um sorriso para que os dois amigos se entendessem.

Ela foi deitar-se próximo à fogueira, e Roxton observou que ela pegou no sono quase imediatamente. O dia tinha sido exaustivo, mas agora eles tinham uma vantagem em batalha. Sorrindo para si mesmo, ele voltou a rondar o acampamento.

'Quase meia-noite, George!'

'Já está tudo pronto, Marguerite. Vamos!'

'Espere, falta apenas colocar alguma comida para eles aqui...' e dizendo isso, ela colocou pão e algumas frutas pequenas que ela dera um jeito de separar na última refeição que tinham feito.

Challenger apenas anuiu, sorrindo, e ajudou-a a esconder aquilo entre seus materiais para o ritual.

Mais uma vez os dois repetiram os passos de duas noites atrás, com os guardas, que dessa vez nem esperaram a ordem para sair da masmorra. Aquela cantilena em uma língua arrevesada e depois os gritos do moço louro tinham sido o suficiente para convencê-los há dois dias atrás que o melhor era não se meterem no caminho do mago e da serva que o acompanhava o tempo todo.

Dentro da masmorra, com o visor da porta coberto pela capa de Challenger, acenderam novamente a tocha, e Malone dessa vez estava acordado, esperando-os:

'Graças a Deus vocês voltaram.' Ele falou, tão logo Challenger começou a entoar aquele canto.

'O que houve?' Marguerite perguntou, preocupada com a urgência na voz do jornalista.

'Summerlee...'

'Ele piorou?'

'Não sei, mas está quieto nos dois últimos dias!' Desde que seus amigos tinham estado ali, Malone observara que Summerlee não voltara a delirar, mas também não acordara, e sua preocupação crescera. Estava enlouquecendo por não poder perguntar ou discutir a situação do botânico com ninguém. Nunca imaginara que sentiria tanta falta de seu diário para escrever os pensamentos que o afogavam, ou de alguém para conversar compartilhando o que lhe ia no íntimo da alma.

'Isso é bom sinal, Malone, o quinino controlou a febre, que já estava num período de vale da malária.' Ela apressou-se em tranquilizá-lo enquanto uma vez mais abria a porta da cela dele para libertá-lo por alguns momentos.

'E Roxton e Verônica?'

'Ainda não chegaram, mas devem vir logo.' Marguerite tentava infundir-lhe otimismo e esperança, pois era fácil notar que todos os dias de isolamento, prisão e maus tratos estavam finalmente cobrando a sua quota do jornalista.

Abrindo a grade da cela de Summerlee, ela notou que realmente ele já não estava tão febril como no primeiro dia. Challenger aproximara-se, sempre cantando, e o examinara. Sem interromper o cântico, medicou-o novamente, enquanto Marguerite dava o pão e as frutas para que Malone comesse. Ele não se fez de rogado, e enquanto comia observava Challenger e Marguerite cuidando de Summerlee. Marguerite arregaçara as mangas da túnica para molhar um pouco a testa de Summerlee sem molhar suas roupas, e foi então que Ned notou as marcas arroxeadas de garras que se desenhavam sobre a pele branca dela.

Esperou que eles terminassem e que ela voltasse a se aproximar dele para perguntar-lhe:

'O que foi isso em seu braço?'

Ela o olhou surpresa e deu-lhe um meio sorriso esquivo em resposta:

'O preço de algumas informações... Agora, Ned, infelizmente preciso que você volte para a cela, pois precisamos ir. Não sem antes, claro, você gritar e espernear um pouco...'

Ele entendeu o recado e gritou como fizera duas noites antes, para dar aos guardas a impressão de que um ritual tivera realmente lugar ali.

Ela hesitantemente trancou a porta da cela de Summerlee e a de Ned, e certificando-se que nada restara que os pudesse denunciar, sinalizou que Challenger podia encerrar os cânticos.

Os guardas os acompanharam de volta ao quarto.

'Marguerite, estive pensando. Como não sabemos se Verônica e Roxton estão já a caminho ou não, creio que não deveríamos ter solicitado nenhum ingrediente válido na última leva de produtos...'

'Creio que ainda podemos nos arvorar o direito de pedir pelo menos mais um conjunto, George, mesmo que seja inútil, para disfarçar. Mas não poderemos adiar mais que isso.'

'E se eles não estiverem a caminho? E se demorarem mais que isso?'

'Challenger, no momento, não estamos contando com eles. O fato é que se nós falharmos aqui Otavius não hesitará um minuto em nos destruir como destruiu Thane.'

'Mas Marguerite...'

'George, eu não duvido nem por um minuto que Roxton e Verônica virão ao nosso encontro. Mas não temos nenhum meio de saber quando, nem em que condições. Portanto, por ora, só podemos contar com o que é certo: nós mesmos.'

'E então o que faremos?'

'Amanhã à tarde pediremos um último lote de ingredientes...'

'E depois?'

Ela lhe deu um sorriso enigmático. De alguma forma aquilo tudo parecia surreal e lhe lembrava a incerteza da guerra. A diferença é que ela não tinha nada a perder durante a guerra, exceto sua própria vida. E que agora havia muito mais que sua própria vida em jogo.

'Depois, George, teremos que confiar que nossos amigos vão chegar em tempo. Tenho certeza que eles não vão nos falhar...'

'Mas Marguerite, e se eles demorarem mais?'

Para Challenger era inconcebível estarem ali discutindo um plano que não tinha uma segunda alternativa, uma saída de emergência, nada.

'Então, talvez tenhamos que usar a pólvora...'

Mas os dois sabiam que uma fuga assim, de dentro para fora, e sem ajuda, seria suicídio. De qualquer forma, era a alternativa de que dispunham.

'Agora, George, não podemos fazer mais nada. Vamos descansar. Amanhã pode ser um dia decisivo.'

Embora não quisesse aceitar a realidade dos fatos, Challenger tinha que se render à evidência racional quando estava diante de uma.

'Até amanhã, Marguerite.'

'Boa noite, mestre.' Ele a olhou de canto, mas sorriu vendo-a sorrir. Sabia que ela estava fazendo o possível para quebrar a tensão que se construíra durante a conversa deles.

'Roxton?'

Ele virou-se para encará-la. Faltava ainda pelo menos duas horas antes do amanhecer.

'Ainda é cedo, Verônica, volte a dormir mais um pouco, eu a acordarei antes de despertar toda a tropa.'

'Não, Roxton, eu já descansei. Agora você precisa dormir um pouco. Hoje, mais tarde, teremos uma seqüência de batalhas. E precisaremos ganhar todas... E isso só é possível com um comandante... E esse comandante só pode ser você, meu amigo.'

Ele sorriu para ela, entendendo. Tinha caminhado o dia todo, e ficado de guarda boa parte da noite. Seu corpo e sua mente ansiavam por descanso, nem que por apenas duas horas. E a sua lucidez para lutar e tomar decisões poderiam ser o fator decisivo para o sucesso ou fracasso da empreitada.

'Eu vou. Mas não deixe de me acordar antes de acordar as tropas, sim?'

'Claro! Eu não faço a menor questão de ser a primeira visão que esses lagartos tenham no dia... Tenho certeza que eles também preferem você...' ela brincou.

Ele apenas riu e afastou-se, indo deitar e caindo num sono profundo.

Imóvel e atenta, Verônica permaneceu, velando o sono do amigo e do acampamento adormecido, enquanto o Dia D amanhecia no platô.

CONTINUA...

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	10. O Dia D

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Maguinha:** como prometido, seu cartão postal já está comprado. Mas vou postar quando estiver no Brasil, simplesmente porque se eu mandar daqui vai levar 4 semanas para chegar, e se eu mandar daí chega em 2 dias – vida dura ;-) John e Verônica, se beijando? Jamais, pelo menos eu só consigo vê-los como grandes amigos, profundamente parecidos, praticamente dois irmãos na coragem e no gosto pela aventura. Beijão!

**Kakau:** o Dia D está só começando – espero que você continue lendo e apreciando! Beijos!

**TowandaBR:** aí vem mais um capítulo com bastante Roxton & Vê para você – e eu AMO a Si por ser tão discreta e não te mostrar os capítulos que ela já leu com antecedência, afinal, ela também tem que me ajudar a zelar pelo sigilo da fic dela, não é mesmo? Lol... Beijão pra você!

**Fabi:** pois é, atrasei um dia para publicar, mas aqui está – chega atrasada, mas chega. É que nem sempre a conexão aqui do hotel funciona, além de ter dias em que eu chego absolutamente exausta e nem ligo o computador depois do trabalho. Mas, aqui está, capítulo 10 quentinho, saindo do forno – apesar do tempo ainda frio que está fazendo aqui em Chicago. Adorei o seu segundo capítulo – como você já viu na review que eu deixei – e aguardo ansiosa seu próximo! Beijão!

**Clau:** sis, você não imagina quanta ação ainda vem por aí... Como eu disse pra Kakau, o dia D está apenas começando... Sobre os seriados, o melhor de tudo mesmo é começar meu dia aqui assistindo "TLW" e depois "The Pretender"... Quer jeito melhor de acordar antes de ir pro trampo? Beijão!

**Rosa:** ai, que bom te ver domingo, mas mal se passou uma semana e eu já to com saudades de novo... Bom, aqui vai mais um capítulo bem recheado de Roxton & Verônica, afinal, eles são os detonadores de toda a ação do dia D... Espero que você goste e que a gente se veja no sábado para eu te entregar seus DVDs – ou serão os DVDs da Si? Vocês já entraram num acordo com esse assunto? Lembre-se que eu não tenho a menor intenção de ser presa pela polícia aeronáutica, nem de ter que corromper ninguém com guaraná goianinho, pelamordideus lol... Beijão!

**Nessa:** a "festa" realmente começa agora, amiga! E o todos terão o que merecem até o fim da fic, fique sossegada he he he! Beijão e espero que você continue lendo e deixando seus comentários e palpites, sempre muito bem-vindos!

**Di:** há há há, todo mundo vai ter o que merece, mas tudo tem uma seqüência lógica. A "festa", como a Nessa chamou, está apenas começando! Espero que você goste! Beijão!

Capítulo 10 – O Dia D

Marguerite estava ali, na frente dele. E tinha lhe dito sim! Sim, ela tinha aceitado seu pedido de casamento! E estava sorrindo... Ah, ele era o homem mais feliz do mundo!

'Roxton?'

Ele abriu os olhos estremunhados de sono.

'Bom dia, Verônica.'

'Bom dia. Nem vou perguntar se dormiu bem, porque quando cheguei para acordá-lo você estava sorrindo... Espero que tenha tido bons sonhos...'

'Foram ótimos...' ele disse evasivamente, levantando-se e espreguiçando-se. Ótimos, mas principalmente se não tivessem sido apenas sonhos...

Ainda estava escuro, mas sabiam que a qualquer momento a luz começaria a explodir em raios pelo platô. Os dois recolheram suas coisas e começaram a acordar os lagartos, que eram um pouco lentos para acordarem. Mas hoje Roxton não daria sossego para eles, precisavam partir o quanto antes. Reuniu-os todos para explicar-lhes o plano:

'Vamos caminhar por aproximadamente três horas. Precisamos ser rápidos, caminhar em filas compactas, e principalmente ser discretos. Portanto, hoje, nada de músicas para marcar as marchas, nem nada. Estaremos em silêncio, pois estamos cada vez mais próximos do ataque. O plano é que ao chegarmos vamos aguardar a troca de turnos. Teremos então apenas oito guardas para enfrentar. Somos cinqüenta. Reforço que nosso objetivo não é matá-los, apenas rendê-los.' Roxton fazia questão daquele ponto. Não estava ali disposto a liderar nenhuma carnificina, apenas queria resgatar seus amigos e voltar a salvo para a Casa da Árvore. 'Mesmo nessa batalha, quanto menos ruído fizermos melhor – afinal, outros oito homens terão partido há pouco tempo e certamente ainda estarão por perto.'

Os lagartos assentiram, entendendo. Não estavam acostumados a lidarem com humanos que tivessem tanta certeza em suas palavras e que exprimissem tamanha liderança em todas as suas frases e em toda a sua postura. Sentiam-se compelidos a obedecê-lo.

E começaram a caminhar, em silêncio. Mesmo assim, um grupo compacto de cinqüenta e duas pessoas causava algum ruído, e quando começaram a se avizinhar do local onde o duto estava interrompido, Verônica pediu para que Roxton os parasse.

'Estamos a menos de vinte minutos de caminhada. A partir de agora eles podem nos ouvir, principalmente se viermos caminhando todos juntos.' Verônica explicou.

'Teremos que nos dividir, então?'

'Sim, é o melhor.'

'Eu irei na frente, com dois grupos de doze homens cada. Você segue em meia hora com o restante dos homens.'

'Combinado. Façamos assim. Quando você chegar, não ataque o grupo que ficou. Siga os oito guardas que estiverem se embrenhando na floresta e os ataque assim que estiverem fora do alcance auditivo dos que restaram. Eu, com o outro grupo, atacarei os que restaram.'

'Sim, com isso ganhamos tempo.'

'Mais que isso, Roxton. Assim que atacarem o primeiro grupo, fiquem atentos. Um novo grupo está vindo para rendê-los, e vocês correm o risco de serem encontrados por eles, ou de os alertarem. Terão que ser rápidos. Por isso você deve ir na frente. Eu não entendo de estratégia militar, portanto me sinto mais confortável em atacar os oito que sobraram em campo aberto. É mais parecido com atacar raptors.' Ela riu.

'E como nos encontraremos?'

'Assim que deixarmos os guardas que restarem na barreira devidamente presos, vamos segui-los na floresta e encontrá-los lá, onde vocês deverão provavelmente ter terminado de lutar e aprisionar o último grupo de guardas.'

Roxton explicou rapidamente o plano aos lagartos, e os dividiu, partindo com um grupo e deixando o outro grupo sob o comando de Verônica, não sem antes ter explicitamente dito aos lagartos que ficavam que deveriam obedecê-la se tivessem amor às suas vidas.

Os dois grupos partiram com Roxton, que se adiantou. Caminhavam lentamente, tomando cuidado por onde pisavam, e sem formação para evitar a cadência da marcha de ser ouvida ou ecoar pela floresta.

Em menos de meia hora avistaram os dezesseis guardas de Otavius que protegiam o bloqueio no duto. Estavam relaxados e conversavam. Como Verônica dissera na noite anterior, eles não temiam pois julgavam que já ninguém mais viria defender o duto. Os lagartos que estavam com Roxton começaram a se irritar com a espera, e principalmente com a atitude indolente dos inimigos, que viam como uma espécie de deboche à situação deles. Mas Roxton, apenas com sinais, instou-os a se manterem em silêncio e prontos para o ataque.

Verônica, por sua vez, estava pronta para partir e seguir o caminho que os outros dois grupos já tinham feito. Chamou os homens, mas um dos lagartos tomou a dianteira:

'Se a moça acha que vamos segui-la, está muito enganada... Com certeza uma moça bonita assim poderia nos divertir muito...' ele disse, aproximando-se dela e passando a mão pelo seu braço, exatamente como Otavius fizera no dia anterior com Marguerite.

Mas antes que ele pudesse continuar, com o braço livre Verônica puxara a faca e estava com ela na garganta do lagarto.

'Você tem razão... Viu como uma moça bonita como eu pode diverti-los muito? Sou muito boa com uma faca. Com três, então, vocês nem podem imaginar.'

O lagarto que se aproximara dela tinha os olhos esbugalhados, a lâmina da faca enterrada em sua carne macia, e um movimento da moça seria suficiente para degolá-lo.

'Parece que vocês não entenderam o que Roxton disse, não é mesmo? Será que eu preciso traduzir para vocês? Hein?' ela perguntou a todos, mas, é claro, esperando que aquele que ela dominava respondesse.

'Você tem razão, moça. Foi isso que o humano ordenou. E é o que faremos. Vamos obedecê-la.'

Ela aumentou um pouco mais a pressão da lâmina na garganta do lagarto. Sabia que aquele era o momento de conquistar a obediência deles – obediência e não lealdade, pois o que acaba de acontecer provava que lealdade era algo que não podiam esperar vinda dos homens-lagartos.

'Por favor. Por favor me solte.' A voz do lagarto saía entrecortada, a pressão dela atrapalhando-o para respirar e falar.

Um dos lagartos se adiantou e disse: 'Pode soltá-lo, moça. Nós a seguiremos. E ele também. Eu cuidarei disso pessoalmente. Meu nome é Justus.'

Ela ainda manteve a faca na garganta do lagarto ofegante, e olhou longamente para Justus, e depois para cada um dos lagartos silenciosos que a rodeavam. Queria que eles vissem que ela não se intimidava, que não tinha medo, e que não hesitaria em cortar-lhes a garganta caso resolvessem criar problemas. Finalmente, ela soltou o lagarto, que caiu de joelhos, ansiando por ar.

'Levante-se.' Ela disse, ameaçadora. 'E vamos, não temos tempo a perder com bobagens como essa.' O tom de voz dela era de profundo desprezo.

Os guardas se perfilaram, obedientes. Definitivamente aquela humana não era uma das escravas com que estavam acostumados a lidar.

Ela ordenou que os dois grupos fossem na frente, e ela os seguiu. Não marcharia dando as costas para eles depois do que acabara de acontecer. E então eles partiram.

Roxton tinha esperado. E Verônica não se enganara. Em menos de meia hora um grupo de oito despediu-se com piadas jocosas sobre o que fariam no seu tempo livre, e partiram para a floresta. Roxton esperou cinco minutos e começou a segui-los, com menos cuidado agora porque os próprios passos e a conversa dos oito que iam embora ajudavam a disfarçar o ruído que ele e seus homens faziam. Seguiram-nos por pelo menos dez minutos, antes de os atacarem. O ataque foi rápido. Afinal, eram vinte e cinco lagartos contra oito, e numa proporção de três para um, num ataque surpresa, em alguns minutos os oito guardas de Otavius estavam dominados. Roxton, em voz baixa, pediu que eles fossem amarrados e amordaçados, e assim fizeram.

Resolveram ficar ali, em silêncio, ao invés de sair à procura do grupo que viria. O barulho deles espantaria os outros. Por outro lado, se esperassem, tinham mais chance de surpreendê-los. E não se enganaram. Em alguns minutos começaram a ouvir o outro grupo que se aproximava. Vinham comentando que o grupo anterior devia ter-se atrasado, pois a essa altura já deviam ter se encontrado. Roxton deu o sinal e mais uma vez, em poucos minutos estavam os oito dominados, amarrados e amordaçados com os dos outros grupos. Roxton tinha pedido que todos fossem desarmados e despidos de suas capas e armaduras, e essas por sua vez se amontoavam.

Enquanto isso, Verônica e os vinte e cinco lagartos que a acompanhavam tinham chegado ao ponto onde os oito guardas tinham permanecido junto ao duto. A desvantagem é que tinham que sair a céu aberto e havia uma distância de pelo menos trinta metros entre a borla da mata e o duto onde os guardas se agrupavam. Então, ela fez sinal para que um grupo de doze homens se adiantassem para o ataque, chamando a atenção dos oito. Quando eles tinham começado a lutar, ela avançou com os outros homens, e mais uma vez a batalha terminou rapidamente, com os oito guardas de Otavius desarmados, sem capas ou armaduras, amarrados e amordaçados.

'Antes de irmos, vamos remover o bloqueio do duto para que a água volte à cidade de vocês... Não que o Tribuno mereça...' ela acrescentou, um pouco irônica '...mas, já que estamos aqui mesmo...'

E assim eles fizeram, rapidamente removendo as pedras e entulhos que tinham sido colocados como dique para o duto.

'Agora, é hora de irmos encontrar os seus amigos.' Verônica ordenou. E os guardas apressaram-se em obedecê-la. Nunca tinham visto uma mulher com tanta coragem na batalha com lagartos que era o dobro do seu tamanho.

Não precisaram adentrar-se muito na floresta para encontrar Roxton e os outros homens, e mais dois grupos de oito guardas de Otavius amarrados e amordaçados.

'Você está bem?' Roxton apressou-se a perguntar, quando Verônica se aproximou dele a ponto dos lagartos não ouvirem.

'Eles tentaram se rebelar, mas eu mostrei a eles quem mandava.' Ela sorriu, maliciosa.

'Posso imaginar...' Roxton sorriu de volta, balançando a cabeça. 'Eles não sabiam com quem estavam se metendo...' e o sorriso dele exprimia toda a admiração que tinha pela moça.

Ela apenas sorriu de volta, agradecida pelo cumprimento tácito dele.

'E agora?'

'Temos que voltar para a cidade...'

Ele sorriu, os olhos brilhando: 'E eu acho que tenho um plano...'

CONTINUA...

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	11. Parte do Plano se Concretiza

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**TowandaBR:** pois é, sonhar vale qualquer coisa há há há – pena que fosse só sonho dele... E a Vê, com uma, duas ou cem facas é muuuito hábil!

**Clau:** curtinho, bom, é que vocês estão querendo mais ação, mas agora que as coisas começaram a se desenrolar, qualquer tamanho de capítulo até chegar ao fim é um parto, né? Beijos!

**Kakau:** para saber o que vai acontecer, só continuando lendo, afinal, eu não posso contar o segredo dos próximos capítulos, né? Beijão!

**Rafinha:** Que bom que você está de volta às fics – e principalmente publicando a sua! Estou acompanhando! Beijo!

**Fabi:** o próximo capítulo chegou! Espero que goste desse também! Beijos!

**Maga:** nossa, o Herdeiro do Caçador? Eu preciso assistir esse, depois você me passa os detalhes he he he... E o próximo capítulo está aqui, semanalmente, como prometido! Beijão!

**Aline:** menina, você sumiu mas voltou a toda, e deixando review em todos os capítulos, nossa, adorei, super obrigada pela consideração! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic – tem muita água pra rolar envolvendo todos os aventureiros, então, aperte os cintos e continue lendo! Beijão!

**Di:** um lagarto com a cara do Roberto Justus ia ser TUDO DE BOM lol Mas não é não, embora ele vá voltar a aparecer – aguarde e confie! Beijos!

Capítulo 11 – Parte do plano se concretiza 

'Funcionou.' Marguerite disse, mas sua voz carecia de todo entusiasmo.

Challenger levantou os olhos da bancada para encará-la.

'O que foi?'

'Nada, George.' Ela percebeu que se traíra na sentença anterior e fez o possível para se recompor, mas Challenger tinha notado.

'Está terminado. Está feito. Temos a pólvora. E agora?' ele diria o que ela não tinha coragem de admitir.

'Teremos que contar nosso progresso a Otavius dentro em pouco.'

'Podemos adiar até a hora do jantar.'

'Sim. Mas não mais que isso, George.'

'Parece que você está contrariada.'

Ela desviou o rosto do olhar dele e se afastou para um canto do laboratório, dando as costas para ele.

Ele abandonou a bancada e seguiu-a.

'Marguerite, o que está acontecendo?'

Como ela não respondesse, ele a segurou pelos ombros e a forçou a virar-se para ele, com delicadeza.

'O que foi, Marguerite?'

Ela finalmente encarou-o, seus olhos cinza azulados flamejando.

'Quer saber mesmo, George? Estou preocupada. A essa altura a Verônica e o Roxton já deviam estar aqui, e não estão!'

'Nós vamos nos sair bem, Marguerite.'

'Nós podemos até nos sair bem, George. Mas se eles não estão aqui, será que aconteceu alguma coisa com eles? Será que eles estão bem?'

Pronto. Dissera o que a estava sufocando desde a manhã daquele dia. Seus amigos estavam demorando. E ela temia que algo tivesse acontecido com eles. Com Verônica. Com Roxton. Não, não queria pensar nisso, mas a impressão a incomodara o dia todo, torturando-a. Tentara distrair-se ajudando Challenger, certa de que não precisariam terminar de preparar a pólvora, que seus amigos apareceriam. Mas nada deles. Tinham pedido uma leva totalmente falsa de elementos para Otavius logo cedo, para ganharem tempo. Mas já tinha se passado o horário do almoço sem nenhum sinal de alvoroço na cidade que pudesse denunciar a chegada deles.

Challenger estava surpreso. Ele esperava que ela fosse dizer que eles os tinham abandonado. Mas sabia que podia esperar mais que isso de Marguerite, ao longo de todos aqueles anos de convivência. Debaixo da aparente máscara de auto-proteção vivia a mulher que os tinha adotado como a família que ela não tinha, mesmo que não admitisse isso. E ela acabara de provar isso.

'Eles estão bem, Marguerite, estou certo disso. Só devem ter tido algum contratempo, pois encontrar água para abastecer a cidade era a primeira coisa que fariam.'

'Como você pode estar tão certo?' ela queria ter aquela mesma certeza. Sabia que se havia alguém safo no mundo eram Verônica e Roxton, mas nem isso era suficiente para tranqüilizar seu coração.

'Não tenho como, Marguerite. Prefiro simplesmente acreditar.' Ele disse, segurando as mãos dela.

'Talvez seja isso que chamam fé...' ela falou, num sussurro, o olhar perdido apesar de estar encarando-o. 'E talvez seja fé que eu precise ter, agora.'

O grupo de soldados se aproximou do portão. Eles cercavam um prisioneiro humano, que vinha amarrado e de cabeça baixa.

Um dos lagartos se adiantou para a sentinela:

'Encontramos esse homem e o prendemos. Acreditamos ser um espião a serviço do Tribuno.'

'Levem-no já para as masmorras, e depois avisem Otavius sobre isso.'

E lá entraram os sete guardas do Tribuno usando os uniformes dos soldados de Otavius, ameaçadoramente vigiando aquele que falara, que era um dos guardas de Otavius que tinha sido rendido. E o suposto prisioneiro, claro, era Roxton.

Ele foi rapidamente conduzido para a masmorra e ali atirado. O soldado o prendeu na cela ao lado da de Malone, que foi acordado pelo barulho. E, é claro, os soldados saíram tranqüilamente, sem dar qualquer satisfação a Otavius.

Malone não sabia se ria ou se chorava vendo o amigo ali. Era ótimo sabê-lo vivo e bem, mas era péssimo vê-lo preso nas mesmas condições que ele e não entrando como um libertador ali.

Mas ficou calado a um sinal expressivo de Roxton, que só se dirigiu a ele em voz baixa quando finalmente se certificou que o guarda que vigiava a porta da masmorra não os observava.

'Roxton!'

Malone apertou firmemente a mão que o amigo passara pela grade.

'Finalmente reunidos de novo, Ned, meu rapaz!'

Ned admirou-se. Sabia que Roxton raramente perdia o bom humor e a esperança, mas ele definitivamente parecia animado demais para quem acabava de ser preso numa masmorra!

'O que houve? E onde está Verônica?'

'Calma, Ned, Verônica está bem, é tudo parte de um plano para sairmos todos daqui. Mas antes preciso confirmar: você viu Challenger e Marguerite?'

'Sim, eles estiveram aqui duas vezes já, cuidando de mim e de Summerlee...'

'Summerlee? Então é verdade mesmo que o nosso velho amigo está aqui, vivo?' a voz de Roxton se embargou pela emoção. Nunca se esqueceria que fora Summerlee que lhe salvara a vida naquela caverna com fungos alucinógenos.

'Sim, e parece estar se recuperando de malária, de acordo com o diagnóstico de Challenger.' E então Malone aproveitou para narrar-lhe sucintamente o que havia ocorrido.

'Perfeito. Então os dois estão bem, e vocês dois também estão bem.'

'E Verônica?'

'Está fora da cidade, com cinqüenta lagartos do Tribuno, bem armados, para nos resgatar.'

'Mas Roxton, Verônica, sozinha, com cinqüenta lagartos?' Malone definitivamente achava aquilo temerário.

'Digamos, Ned, que a Verônica sabe deixar muito claro quem é que manda...' e Roxton ergueu uma sobrancelha significativamente.

Ned riu, como não ria há muito tempo. 'Você tem razão... Mas o que faremos agora?'

'Agora temos que esperar uma oportunidade de falar com Marguerite e Challenger... Hoje, amanhã, quando for possível.'

'Magnífico! Seu mestre é um gênio!' Otavius estava exultante vendo finalmente a explosão real causada pela pólvora.

'Quando poderemos produzir mais, em quantidade? E quando podemos ensinar a técnica a um de meus homens de confiança?'

Marguerite traduziu a pergunta a Challenger, e depois de ouvir sua resposta traduziu de volta para Otavius:

'Para produzir em escala precisaremos ainda de um pouco mais de fios de barba brancos e sangue do rapaz louro. Mas meu mestre disse que está sintetizando tais elementos de forma a que vocês não precisem deles no futuro. Como esse foi um período de experiências, ele pretende fazer a fórmula "limpa", eliminando as impurezas decorrentes das inúmeras tentativas e insucessos dos últimos dias, e portanto amanhã ou depois um de seus homens poderá acompanhá-lo num processo contínuo e rápido para produzir isso.'

'Agora, façam o ritual agora, então, para começarem o quanto antes.'

'Acalme-se, senhor. Acabamos de jantar, e a hora apropriada para o ritual é à meia-noite. Aguardaremos o horário para que a qualidade dos espólios não prejudique o experimento.' Marguerite apressou-se a explicar.

'Sim, claro, como queira.' Otavius mais uma vez saudou Challenger e retirou-se do laboratório, fechando a porta atrás de si.

'E agora?'

'Agora, para a masmorra!'

'Mas Marguerite...'

'Coloque um saquinho com pólvora no seu kit de primeiros socorros, George. Poderá ser útil para Malone e Summerlee.' Marguerite sorriu enigmaticamente. Tinha recuperado toda a sua astúcia desde aquela tarde. Parecia que a fé realmente tinha se incutido nela.

Challenger sorriu, compreendendo, e obedeceu-a. Passaram a próxima hora e meia finalizando os preparativos quando finalmente o guarda os acompanhou para o ritual.

Como nas duas outras vezes, o guarda interno da masmorra foi para fora, eles fecharam a porta e cobriram a abertura com a capa.

Mas qual não foi a surpresa dele quando ao virarem-se deram de cara com Ned, Summerlee sentado – ele finalmente tinha acordado no meio da tarde e estava molemente sentado apoiado contra as grades da cela -, e Roxton!

Marguerite ficou muda de espanto e quase quebrou o disfarce ao tentar falar com ele, mas nesse momento o sangue frio de Challenger salvou-os, pois ele começou a entoar a infernal cantilena em latim.

'Marguerite!' foi só o que Roxton conseguiu dizer, mesmerizado ao vê-la.

As mãos dela, tão precisas nos outros dias para localizar a chave e destrancar as portas de Ned e Summerlee, agora tremiam perceptivelmente, e ela não conseguia abrir a porta da cela de Roxton.

Ele passou a mão entre as grades e segurou a mão dela, o que a fez finalmente olhar para ele.

'Está tudo bem.' Ele sorriu, tranqüilizando-a. E ela sentiu uma onda de alívio invadir-lhe a alma. Respirando fundo, ela finalmente destrancou a porta, e não se esquivou do abraço com que ele a envolveu. Pelo contrário, entregou-se a ele, por um instante arvorando-se o direito de se afogar no cheiro almiscarado do homem que amava. Mas isso não durou mais que um instante. Afastando-se, ela o observou de alto a baixo e começou a inquirir:

'Está ferido? Está tudo bem? Onde está Verônica?'

'Calma, temos um plano.'

'Então vamos abrir as celas e conversaremos todos juntos.' Ela disse, dando-lhe as costas e indo libertar Malone primeiramente, e por fim Summerlee.

O velho botânico não cabia em si de alegria. Olhava cada um de seus amigos e não conseguia dizer nada, balbuciando apenas seus nomes, rindo de leve, e deixando que as lágrimas de emoção finalmente se libertassem de seu peito.

Marguerite abrira a porta da cela e imediatamente ajoelhara-se junto dele, acariciando-lhe suavemente a barba branca, e finalmente abraçando-o. Nenhum dos dois era capaz de conter a emoção que os invadia, naquele momento, e mesmo ela se permitiu chorar um pouco na certeza que o velho amigo estava vivo e sobreviveria.

'É bom você deixá-lo respirar, Marguerite.' Roxton disse, num tom leve e brincalhão, tocando-a no ombro.

Ela se afastou um pouco, e Ned e Roxton seguiram-se num abraço apertado ao velho botânico.

Marguerite afastara-se e substituíra Challenger na cantilena, para que este pudesse abraçar o velho amigo, e também examiná-lo finalmente consciente para confirmar seu diagnóstico anterior.

Passados os "exames" clínicos, eles estavam prontos para discutir os planos de ataque.

'Verônica está apenas esperando um sinal...'

Challenger e Marguerite se entreolharam, sorrindo.

'Então ela terá um sinal, Roxton!'

'Mas como escaparemos das masmorras?' Ned estava aflito.

Marguerite então retirou o saco de pólvora de entre os remédios de Challenger e entregou a eles.

'Usem isto para estourar as portas e se libertarem, quando ouvirem o nosso sinal...'

'Quando será isso?'

'Amanhã, no fim da tarde – se nada acontecer antes!'

'Agora, comam e descansem, porque amanhã vocês precisarão lutar.' Marguerite instou, fornecendo pão e frutas para eles.

Enquanto eles comiam em silêncio, exceto pela cantilena ininterrupta de Challenger, Marguerite sentou-se perto de John, enquanto Challenger estava ombro a ombro com Summerlee. Roxton passou um braço ao redor dos ombros dela e todos ficaram ali, aproveitando a reunião quase completa dos membros da família. Breve, muito breve, se tudo desse certo, estariam todos reunidos novamente...

Mas tudo que é bom dura pouco, já diz o ditado. E eles precisavam ir para não levantar suspeitas. Roxton e Malone ajudaram Summerlee, que ganhou um beijo de Marguerite antes que ela o trancasse novamente. Depois, foi a vez de Ned, não sem antes que ele gritasse um pouco, fingidamente, para comprovar o ritual de retirada do seu sangue. E também ele foi trancado na cela. Por fim, Roxton. Ela hesitou para fechar a cela. Ele a puxou para si, beijando-a de leve nos lábios e sorrindo para ela, depois a empurrou delicadamente para fora da cela, e ele mesmo fechou a porta, girando a chave e entregando-a de volta.

Ela sorriu em silêncio, o coração apertado por mais uma vez deixar todos eles ali, mas seria por pouco tempo.

Challenger nesse meio tempo discretamente checara todo o local por provas eventuais de sua passagem ali, guardaram tudo e levando uma vez mais os supostos espólios de maneira reverente, ele encerrou os cânticos, e Marguerite o cobriu com a capa que ficara cobrindo a grade do visor da masmorra.

Quando os guardas abriram a porta para eles, ambos saíram sem lançar sequer um olhar para trás, como cabia a dois iniciados que tinham acabado de cumprir um ritual. E que ritual...

CONTINUA...

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	12. Operação Cavalo de Tróia

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Rafinha:** há há há, adorei seu comentário by Rei Roberto ;-) Tem mais por vir... Aguarde e confie! Beijos!

**Di:** Summer fofucho ta quase bonzinho, e agora "a cobra vai fumar" como a gente diria no meu tempo he he he. Espero que você continua acompanhando as cenas do próximo capítulo! Beijos!

**Clau:** Sis, mais uma semana mesmo, e o mais grave é que esse capítulo é um pouquinho mais curto que os outros... Mas não fique brava comigo, semana que vem tem mais! Beijão!

**Aline:** a cobra vai fumar mesmo – eu usei a expressão aí em cima, mas é do meu tempo – você é muito jovem pra usá-la he he he... Hora McGiver foi BÁRBARO:D Adorava ele, menina! Papel alumínio de chocolate, goma de mascar mastigada e um araminho e bum, bomba pra todo lado há há há... Mas acho que a estória vai ser um pouco mais verossímel em termos de números, porque não esqueça que tem um monte de lagartos presos pela Verônica ;-) Beijos!

**Fabi:** pois é, reencontro é sempre uma delícia – e ao mesmo tempo nos emociona também, né? Mas logo estarão todos juntos, depois, claro, de mais aventuras! Beijão!

**Kakau:** que bom que você gostou da parte R&M – sabia que você estava ansiosíssima por isso. Tem mais por aí ;-) Beijão!

**Maguinha:** as coisas finalmente podem se acertar, mas ainda há alguns percalços no caminho... O negócio é acreditar na habilidade dos nossos exploradores...

**TowandaBR:** vai ou racha? Eita, ainda falta um pouquinho, Si. Afinal, uma batalha dessa ordem é quase suicida com os números, como a Aline bem observou... Mas, como aposto 50 contra 1 em nossos exploradores, aí está o próximo capítulo da fic da Si! Beijão!

**Rosa:** Sumida, sumida, sumida! Que bom que você voltou! Pois é, esses últimos capítulos tiveram um pouco de tudo, e esse agora tem, em um único capítulo, todos eles! A ação está começando a esquentar – e a velocidade também! Beijão!

**Nessa:** Sumida, sumida, sumida! (o mesmo da Rosa he he he). Verônica é uma lady das selvas, mostraquem é que manda... E está só faltando ela pra troupe estar de volta... Mas nesse capítulo agora tem todo mundo - e ao mesmo tempo não tem – leia pra ver! Beijão!

**Morrighan:** uau, leitor novo na parada? Que chique! Bem-vindo (ou bem-vinda) e obrigada pelos elogios, espero que goste dessa fic que está quaaaase no final (só quase he he he). Abraço!

Capítulo 12 – Operação Cavalo de Tróia 

Do lado de fora da cidade murada, a noite ia alta. A maioria dos soldados do Tribuno, porém, estava insone. Mas Verônica foi categórica:

'Guardas, recolher para descansar.'

Eles não estavam acostumados a receber ordens de uma mulher, mas sabiam que ela era perigosa.

'Quem vai montar guarda?' um deles perguntou, escarnecendo.

'Eu. Fiquem tranqüilos que eu não deixarei que nenhum perigo os ameace.' Ela respondeu, irônica. Tinha que usar as "armas" deles.

O soldado que a atacara pela manhã teve um brilho estranho nos olhos, que ela não deixou passar desapercebido.

'Estarei vigiando de um lugar onde possa ter melhor visão.'

'Quem vai revezar com você?' Justus perguntou, solícito.

'Não é necessário.' Ela enfatizou.

Esperou que os homens se acomodassem e então subiu a uma árvore e se acomodou em uma forquilha de galhos para vigiá-los, espreitar a cidade e os caminhos que a ela chegavam, e poder assim acompanhar o desenrolar do plano de Roxton. Agora, ela tinha apenas que aguardar um sinal. Além, claro, de quatro em quatro horas mandar um contingente de homens para a cidadela. E também de quatro em quatro horas "capturar" os comandos que saiam da cidade para substituir os anteriores.

Seria uma noite longa, sem ninguém para revezar com ela, e também logo todos os lagartos estariam dentro do palácio, portanto esperava definitivamente que o plano de Roxton entrasse em ação já no dia seguinte.

'Então vocês precisam de um ritual final?' Otavius comentou, ouvindo o relatório de progresso de Challenger que Marguerite acabara de traduzir.

'Exato. Meu mestre explicou que caso não tenhamos esse ritual, vocês dependerão eternamente de arranjar fios de barba branca e sangue de homens loiros e de olhos claros, o que definitivamente limitaria sua capacidade de produção das explosões.' Ela explicou.

'Seu mestre é um homem muito sábio.' Otavius comentou, olhando cobiçosamente para Marguerite. Challenger desviou o olhar, fazendo força para se controlar. O grande lagarto era frio e asqueroso, sem sombra de dúvidas. 'E esse ritual terá lugar à meia noite também, como os outros?'

Esse era um detalhe que Marguerite e Challenger tinham discutido longamente. Se fizessem isso durante o dia, ganhariam tempo. Mas à noite seria o ideal para a fuga deles, teriam vantagens em relação aos lagartos.

'Meu mestre explica que o ritual precisa estar concluído à meia-noite, e portanto precisa começar em torno de dez horas. Poderemos fazer isso amanhã, ou depois...'

'Hoje!' Otavius a interrompeu. 'Quero que o ritual se cumpra hoje! O que é necessário para que isso aconteça?'

Challenger estava pasmo. O lagarto reagira exatamente como Marguerite lhe dissera que ele agiria.

'Precisaremos de uma grande fogueira – ou uma pira, como preferir – e apenas isso. Ao ar livre. Sem testemunhas.' Challenger explicou e Marguerite traduziu.

'Isso é bastante fácil de se arranjar. Farei um toque de recolher de forma que quando o ritual começar já não haja ninguém nas ruas. Meus guardas conduzirão os dois prisioneiros para o pátio.'

'Na verdade, precisamos de mais prisioneiros – tantos humanos quanto nos puder fornecer. É que além da barba e do sangue que usamos para a pólvora, esse ritual em si exige sangue humano. De pelo menos mais um prisioneiro. De mais, se houver mais.'

'É claro. Quantos houver na masmorra estarão ao dispor de vocês.' Otavius respondeu, sem hesitar.

'Então agora, com sua licença, iremos nos recolher e preparar tudo que será necessário ao ritual, de nossa parte.' Marguerite e Challenger se levantaram e com uma suave mesura voltaram a seus aposentos.

'Summerlee?'

'Sim?'

'Está tudo bem?'

'Sim, Ned, apenas um pouco cansado.'

'Aproveite e descanse, professor, pois não sabemos o que ou quando as coisas vão acontecer.'

Roxton estava na outra cela, calado, e parecia não estar ouvindo a conversa em voz baixa entre os dois.

Ned se moveu para o lado que se avizinhava da cela de Roxton, e o chamou.

'Roxton?'

O caçador ainda não respondeu.

'Roxton? Está me ouvindo?'

Roxton pareceu despertar de seus pensamentos.

'Desculpe, Ned, estava com a cabeça longe daqui.'

'Sei...' Ned riu. 'Num dos aposentos desse palácio onde uma certa serva de um certo feiticeiro está.'

Roxton devolveu o sorriso, maroto.

'Por incrível que possa parecer, Ned, nesse momento eu estava pensando em uma caçadora loira e em como ela está se saindo liderando um bando de lagartos.'

Ned ficou totalmente sem graça, pois o feitiço tinha virado contra o feiticeiro. Ele mesmo estava pensando em Verônica...

'Qual o plano?'

'Na verdade, Ned, a única coisa certa é que ela estará mandando contingentes para cá de quatro em quatro horas, e estará abordando os contingentes que saem da cidade para render a guarda de quatro em quatro horas.'

'Mas isso logo vai levantar suspeitas, quando os soldados não aparecerem em suas casas.'

'É por isso que é importante que hoje nós decidamos essa situação. E a nosso favor, de preferência...'

Tiveram que se calar pois o guarda interno da masmorra estava se remexendo em seu ressonar quase contínuo. Também, com apenas três prisioneiros, e que pouco davam trabalho, ele tinha pouco a fazer a não ser dormir.

Verônica estava estremunhada. Apesar da segurança da árvore, dormira pouco – e mal. Ter que se manter sincronizada tanto para apanhar os lagartos que saiam da cidade quanto para mandar os seus soldados para a cidade, além de ser a única sentinela a noite toda era cansativo, ainda mais considerando que os últimos oito dias tinham sido de uma rotina de trabalho pesado e noites mal dormidas. Mas uma vez mais segurou o pingente de sua mãe – o Trion – que pendia de seu colo e sorriu, pois tinha a forte sensação que ainda hoje as coisas se resolveriam definitivamente.

Desceu da árvore para acordar os homens e organizá-los. Tinha lagartos suficientes para mais quatro turnos, pelo menos, o que era suficiente para pelo menos mais um dia inteiro. E teria que ser suficiente mesmo, pois não tinha como obter mais lagartos. Porém seu coração descansava tranqüilo – sabia que Roxton sabia tão bem – ou melhor – que ela do plano e dos números, e que ele, do lado de dentro da cidadela, estaria mexendo as cordinhas para que as coisas corressem bem tanto de um lado como de outro.

Seria um longo dia, mas se tudo corresse bem, à noite já teria a chance de estar reunida à Roxton, Marguerite e Challenger e, se os relatos dos lagartos capturados fossem precisos, a Summerlee e a seu amado Ned, de quem tanto sentira falta naqueles meses todos desde sua partida da Casa da Árvore durante sua ausência.

De qualquer forma, tanto os soldados que tinham sido inseridos na cidade quanto os que permaneciam ainda com ela sabiam que ao sinal – que eles não sabiam ainda qual seria, mas que certamente seria inconfundível – eles deveriam reunir-se na praça central da cidade, e tinham ordens expressas e prioritárias de proteger os humanos a qualquer preço.

'Marguerite, como é que Ned, Summerlee e John vão saber o que estamos planejando?'

'Não vão saber, George. Terão que confiar em nós e usar a própria imaginação.'

'De qualquer forma não teremos testemunhas...'

'Não acredite nisso, George. Certamente haverá guardas estrategicamente posicionados à distância.'

'Então não podemos contar com falar abertamente...'

'Fique calmo, George, eu tenho algumas idéias de como poderemos comunicar nossas reais intenções...' E quando Marguerite sorria daquele jeito, George sabia que valeria a pena ouvi-la...

CONTINUA...

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	13. A Noite D

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Aline:** há há há, essa de não sou tão jovem quanto pareço foi ótima... Eu agora me senti uma vovozinha de mecha branca no cabelo! Ai, McGiver – suspiros totais... Pois é, nada é gratuito numa estória com as lagartixas (acho que eles têm algum gene meio que degenerado – alguns ou muitos? Tenho certeza que a Clau perguntaria). De uma certa forma, a Verônica não está só. Mesmo no mundo moderno, nós mulheres ainda enfrentamos certos olhares de homens que não acreditam no nosso potencial e no nosso poder – mas no fim todos aprendem! Claaaaaro que eu sou uma feminista em potencial, e adoro quando as meninas têm as idéias geniais (até porque os meninos acabam compensando muito com a força e habilidade física também): é por isso que eles formam um time! Bom, como você está vendo, não teve que esperar uma semana, pois como essa aqui foi curtinha, estou fingindo que a quarta-feira antes do feriado é a sexta (vou estar sem acesso à net no final de semana) então, resolvi já liberar o capítulo!

**Clau:** antecipação? Você sabe que o melhor da estória é sempre escolher o ponto de corte he he he (acho que todo escritor, profissional ou amador – como é o meu caso – fica num impasse pra escolher o ponto de corte, porque de um lado quer criar o suspense, mas por outro não quer parar o ritmo da estória). Os detalhes do ritual vêm a seguir, prepare-se! Beijão pra você!

**Rafinha:** há há há, programa do João Kleber e novela mexicana foi ótimo! Mas como falei pra Clau aí em cima, o ponto de corte do capítulo é sempre meu eterno dilema... Espero que esteja construindo a antecipação, mas sem tirar o ritmo da estória... E aqui tem mais um pouquinho de aventura! Beijão!

**Fabi:** obrigada... Eu tento descrever os exploradores da maneira como eu os vejo, sabe? E eu acho que sou tão viciada em TLW que é como se os conhecesse – eu tenho todos os sintomas listados naquele arquivo da casa sobre ser viciado em TLW, inclusive raciocinar como os personagens reagiriam em dada situação, e uso isso pra escrever a fic... Fico feliz que esteja sendo minimamente convincente pra vocês conseguirem ainda reconhecer os personagens! Seu pedido foi atendido: continuação foi adiantada em função da semana curta! Espero que goste! Beijos!

**Maguinha:** ritual mágico é o tipo de comentário profundamente coerente com a nossa bruxinha boa da casa... he he he. Pode torcer, nossos amigos exploradores vão precisar de toda a torcida e ajuda que puderem obter, porque haja confusão até resolver todos os problemas em que eles se meteram... Beijos!

**Kakau:** ah, se vale ouvir a herdeira... Ela é muito esperta, a danada, e na maioria das vezes tem um sangue frio de fazer inveja – e de deixar apavorado também! Com certeza ela tem idéias ousadas, mas você sabe que idéias ousadas infelizmente trazem consigo um grau de risco bastante grande, né? Mas, que graça teria a vida sem os riscos, não é mesmo? E que graça teriam as fics, também? Então, aqui está mais um capítulo, pra você poder começar a matar sua curiosidade sobre qual foi a idéia brilhante da Marguerite dessa vez (veja que "brilhante" aqui tem vários sentidos he he he). Beijão!

**TowandaBR:** Como assim não vai deixar review? Como assim não vai dizer o que as meninas e os meninos andam aprontando? E COOOOOMO assim exige o próximo capítulo ainda hoje? Vou ter que ter uma conversinha com a Si para ela me ajudar a acalmá-la, moça! Enfim, pra tentar colaborar com a minha parte, eu resolvi adiantar o capítulo da semana, espero que isso já previna o uso da camisa de força... (brincadeirinha, viu?). Beijo, adoro você!

**Nessa:** Pois é, a tensão está aumentando – mas esse capítulo de hoje é um pouco maior que o anterior, e finalmente o fio do novelo começará a se desenrolar... Obrigada pelo elogio quanto aos lagartos, acho que foi a primeira coisa que eu decidi na fic, porque sem isso eu não teria tido coragem de começar a escrever, por medo que não fosse possível concluir a estória de forma minimamente verossímil... Mas, todos os lagartos são finitos, entonces, esse capítulo é o "turning point"... Beijão e espero que você goste!

**Morrighan:** ó misteriosa criatura, não roa as unhas nem destrua a cadeira, aqui está o próximo capítulo, espero que você goste dessa continuação! Vou ficar esperando seu próximo review pra saber o que você achou, ok?

**Di:** o fanfiction às vezes é meio temperamental mesmo – obrigada por deixar seu comentário no grupo, espero que o ff funcione direitinho pra você essa semana! Beijão!

Capítulo 13 – A Noite D 

Verônica estranhou quando subiu na árvore no fim da tarde para observar o interior da cidadela se surpreendeu ao visualizar várias pilhas de madeira como para grandes fogueiras. O que significaria aquilo?

A noite estava despontando, e ela queria observar a cidade uma última vez antes da escuridão total e ela tinha apenas mais um grupo de lagartos para enviar agora, e a próxima troca de turnos devia ocorrer pouco antes das dez da noite. Depois disso, a sorte estaria lançada. Em três horas os destinos dela e de seus amigos teria que começar a se definir, para o bem de todos!

Mas até agora não recebera nenhum sinal, portanto sabia que no momento ainda precisava esperar – e a espera era o que mais lhe gerava ansiedade no momento.

'Levantem-se!' foi a ordem imperiosa dada por um dos guardas de forma grosseira aos prisioneiros na masmorra, que não estavam entendendo nada vendo as portas de suas celas sendo abertas.

Nem Challenger nem Marguerite estavam com eles... Teria o plano sido descoberto? Nenhum sinal soara ainda!

Mas agora eles não tinham a quem perguntar. Levantaram-se, relutantes, e foram amarrados pelos guardas, que os levaram por um corredor até atingirem o pátio externo. Já era noite alta, mas não havia ninguém na praça central, apenas as madeiras para uma grande fogueira...

Foram levados lá e a ponta da corda que prendia os três foi amarrada a um poste, e os guardas se afastaram.

Eles não estavam entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo, afinal, porque tinham sido levados ali e abandonados à própria sorte?

'O que eles pretendem fazer conosco?' Summerlee perguntou, desconfortável.

'Não sei, mas espero sinceramente que Challenger e Marguerite estejam por trás disso tudo...' Ned respondeu.

'Senão o que?' Summerlee voltou a perguntar.

'Acho que é melhor nem imaginarmos, professor...' Roxton finalizou.

A noite tinha amadurecido e as estrelas brilhavam no céu de lua minguante, escuro. Marguerite e Challenger conferiram seus pertences e saíram para a noite, que estava fresca e com uma brisa agradável, mas que só contribuía para aumentar o friozinho de medo que eles sentiam, apesar da esperança de sucesso que tinham em sua missão.

O coração de Marguerite disparou quando viu três sombras amarradas a um poste próximo: a silhueta alta e viril de Roxton, a compleição um pouco menor de Malone, e a figura de Summerlee, ainda um pouco oscilante devido aos contínuos dias de febre e maus tratos. Estavam todos ali. Challenger, percebendo a reação dela, apertou-lhe o braço, e juntos, encorajados, se aproximaram.

Challenger começou a cantar, de forma que seus amigos soubessem que eles estavam ali.

Roxton, Ned e Summerlee ouviram logo e voltaram suas cabeças para a direção de onde provinha a voz poderosa de Challenger, vendo dois vultos encapuzados se aproximarem: Challenger e Marguerite.

'O que significa isso?' Roxton perguntou em voz baixa, afinal, eles ainda não tinham entendido o plano. Seus olhos escaneavam ora a face de Marguerite ora a de Challenger, sem entender.

'Me passe aquele saquinho de pólvora, Lord Roxton.' Marguerite respondeu entre dentes. 'Temos um plano, mas antes precisamos criar uma certa distração para nossos amigos.' Ela também se mantinha sob controle, pois tinham pouco tempo e tinham visto os guardas em vários cantos da praça na sua vigília normal. Não que eles ousassem aproximar-se, mas não era necessário ostentar o que estavam fazendo.

'Está em meu bolso.' Roxton disse um pouco constrangido, as mãos atadas impedindo-o de pegá-lo.

Marguerite sorriu, maliciosa... Aproximou-se muito dele, deixando que sua respiração roçasse de leve a camisa entreaberta do homem, e erguendo o rosto fez com que seus lábios macios tocassem de leve a curva máscula do maxilar dele, com a barba por fazer, enquanto sua mão habilmente mergulhava no bolso dele para pescar o pacotinho de pólvora. Ela percebeu que ele tinha contido a respiração por um instante, temeroso de que uma possível reação física pudesse trair seu aparente auto-controle. Mas ela sabia, melhor que ninguém, que aquele não era um momento apropriado para jogos amorosos, e afastou-se dele deixando para trás um Roxton que suspirava, aliviado.

Ela pegou o saquinho de pólvora e o estendeu para Challenger:

'George, agora façamos como planejado. Faça um rastilho no entorno da fogueira, e depois coloque um saco menor e aquele saco maior de pólvora que trouxemos dos nossos aposentos no centro das fogueiras, como combinamos.'

Challenger continuou cantando, afastando-se e fazendo o que tinham amplamente discutido ainda no laboratório.

Marguerite voltou para junto dos três amigos, falando em voz inaudível:

'Nós vamos supostamente colocar Ned e Summerlee um em cada fogueira. E o sangue de Roxton vai ser usado para a purificação no ritual.'

Os três se entreolharam assustados.

'Eu disse supostamente apenas, rapazes.' Se a situação não fosse trágica ou no mínimo dramática, tudo aquilo teria um quê de cômico. 'Na prática, vocês não estarão amarrados. Assim que ouvirem a primeira explosão, menor, saiam imediatamente das fogueiras. Roxton, você acha que esse será um sinal suficiente para Verônica e os lagartos do Tribuno?'

'Sem dúvida. Eles têm instruções explícitas para, ao sinal, se reunirem em torno dos humanos – quantos e quais forem – e protegê-los. Não têm ordens de ataque, exceto para defender a vida dos humanos.'

'Ótimo. Roxton, você não estará amarrado, estará na frente das fogueiras. Você e Ned garantam que Summerlee saia da fogueira a tempo. Depois, corram para a lateral na direção do portão da cidadela. É para onde eu e Challenger iremos também. Challenger acredita que a explosão vai criar uma confusão suficiente para que possamos escapar, mas, se não for suficiente, é bom que Verônica e os lagartos do Tribuno apareçam realmente em nosso auxílio.'

Challenger já tinha cumprido sua parte na tarefa e tinha voltado para junto deles, ainda cantando.

Eles os desamarraram, mantendo um suposto laço apenas manietando cada um deles em separado – laço esse, que na verdade, se desfaria ao primeiro puxão deles.

Challenger conduziu-os cantando para as duas partes separadas da fogueira. Enquanto isso, Marguerite conduziu Roxton para a parte central, entre as duas fogueiras.

'Preste especial atenção em Summerlee, John, por favor. Acho que ele vai ter dificuldades para sair.'

Ele não podia tocá-la como estava, mas podia perceber na sua voz aquele timbre que ele tinha aprendido a reconhecer nos anos de platô. Ela era pura tensão, como uma pantera pronta para o salto.

'Fique tranqüila, Ned e eu o carregaremos, se for preciso.'

Ela apenas sorriu em resposta, pois sabia que ele cumpriria o que dissera.

Quando estavam todos a postos, Challenger parou de cantar e começou a falar várias coisas muito rapidamente em latim, enquanto caminhava ao longo de toda a extensão das madeiras – e, discretamente, acendia o rastilho de pólvora que ele tinha criado anteriormente.

Viu a pequena chama começar a correr nos sentidos e começou a torcer para que a explosão menor fosse suficiente para alertar os guardas mas não tivesse nenhum efeito colateral em seus amigos.

Marguerite fez um suave sinal de cabeça para Ned e Summerlee, que se prepararam.

A chama percorria rapidamente vários caminhos sobre a madeira, estalando de leve, e a noite pareceu estremecer de antecipação...

Verônica estava sozinha. Todos os homens já tinham sido enviados, e nenhum sinal ainda.

Começava a cansar-se da espera, mas principalmente começava a desanimar. Tinham agora menos de seis horas para agir, caso contrário o próximo turno de guardas encontraria o posto desguarnecido e voltaria para dar o alarme.

Resolveu subir novamente na árvore que dava visibilidade do interior da cidadela. A escuridão não lhe permitiria ver nada, mas... O que era aquilo?

Viu uma pequena chama percorrendo o local onde mais cedo tinha visualizado a fogueira... O que significaria?

Em seguida, ouviu uma explosão, e duas figuras saltando em meio à fumaça e às chamas.

Seu coração disparou: AQUELE definitivamente era um sinal!

Arrastou-se pelo galho da árvore, atingiu a muralha da cidadela, e com um baque surdo adentrou o perímetro da praça escura, quando definitivamente o barulho e a fumaça de uma explosão muito maior a lançaram ao chão!

**CONTINUA...**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	14. Uma noite explosiva

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Aline:** há há há, até eu queria pegar esse saquinho de pólvora, querida! Mas coitado do John e da Margie: todas as oportunidades que eles têm de um "interlúdio" acontecem na hora errada... Enfim, c'est la vie! Obrigada pelos elogios, acho que finalmente nesse capítulo a tensão vai ser resolvida, porque literalmente "o pau vai comer" e vai sobrar pancadaria... Beijos!

**Clau:** a briga vai ficar boa mesmo é nesse capítulo... Agora romance, mesmo, não vai ser nesse ainda... Poxa, não foi suficiente aquele saquinho de pólvora? (he he he, brincadeirinha, eu sei que nós todas somos insaciáveis por um final feliz com direito a um romancezinho bááááásico ;-)) Beijão!

**Di:** super obrigada, fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando... Nesse capítulo o bicho vai pegar – literalmente, he he he! Mas tem mais um pouquinho de romance a caminho pro próximo capítulo! Beijos!

**Kakau:** oi, menina! Pois é, a espera teve que acontecer, já que essa semana não tinha feriado nem nada... Mas, como prometido, aqui está o capítulo em que as coisas realmente se decidem... Beijão e espero que você goste!

**Maguinha (Maga Marguerite):** que bom que você gosta que eu te chame assim, porque eu não ia me acostumar a chamá-la de outro jeito he he he. Menina, e quem resistiria a alguma casquinha do John? Eu queria mesmo era levar ele inteiro pra casa, mas como não pode, fazer o quê, né? Pelo menos eu dou chance aos personagens, já que eu mesma não tenho chance com o John, né? (suspiros). O que acontecerá? O pau vai comer, menina, leia o capítulo que esse é daqueles de filme do Van Dame, com bastante briga! Beijos!

**Rafinha:** querida, espero que você tenha agüentado a espera sã e salva! Aqui está o capítulo! Beijão e espero que aprecie!

**TowandaBR:** meeeeeeeeeeeeeedo do Supremo Tribunal Federal! Vai que eles decidem cassar meus direitos de escritora amadora de fics? Ai, Jisuis, que que eu faço? Bom, por enquanto, segue esse capítulo, em que as coisas finalmente tendem à solução definitiva – pelo menos dessa aventura! Você está querendo ir à convenção às custas do que eu tiver que te pagar no tribunal, é? Brincadeirinha... Beijos! Se a ansiedade estiver te levando ao suicídio, eu te autorizo a perguntar o final pra Si, afinal, como é a "Fic da Si", ela obviamente já sabe o final!

**Morrighan:** olá! Você tarda mas não falha! Que bom que gostou das idéias – a fogueira realmente é pra marcar o ritual em grande estilo que a Marguerite fez pra despistar as lagartixas (parodiando a Clau). Agora é que o bicho vai pegar! Obrigada e espero que aprecie!

**Nessa:** esse "foi lindo" a Marguerite pegar o saquinho de pólvora no bolso do John foi totalmente do mal, he he he! Imagina a situação do coitado! Deve ter suado frio! Enfim, sempre tem algo pra atrapalhar esses dois, né? Pelo menos ele vai poder "aliviar a tensão" numa boa briga nesse capítulo! Beijos!

**Fabi:** nossa, sobressaltada? Então senta porque a pancadaria mesmo vem é nesse capítulo... E esse saquinho de pólvora vai ficar famoso! Acho que vou fazer música dele, que nem aquela antiga: "É proibido fumar, pois o fogo pode pegar" he he he Beijão e espero que goste!

**Maga Malone – a Original:** puxa, eu não sabia que havia duas Magas. Então, agora, nas respostas às reviews, vou fazer direitinho, uma para cada Maga, assim não tem perigo de haver confusão. Bom, eu continuei e aqui está o próximo capítulo. Sobre os rituais, eu não posso dizer nada, afinal, a própria Marguerite nessa fic anda bastante adepta a rituais para tentar resolver os enigmas e confusões com o Tribuno – então acho que não posso sequer criticar, porque senão estaria criticando indiretamente minha ídola Marguerite... Às vezes faz parte he he he... Até mais!

**Rosa:** CADÊ VOCÊ? Tem uma homenagem pra ti numa das frases dessa fic – tenho CERTEZA que você vai encontrá-la quando ler he he he. Beijos, estou com saudade!

Capítulo 14 – Uma noite explosiva 

Se a explosão tinha iluminado a noite, a fumaça agora dificultava a visão.

Os olhos claros de Marguerite ardiam com a fumaça, mas ainda assim ela buscava ver pelo menos os vultos de Roxton, Ned e Summerlee, e só se tranqüilizou quando os viu se afastando rapidamente na direção dos portões da cidadela. Summerlee se apoiava visivelmente nos dois rapazes, mas pelo menos estavam os três juntos.

E onde estava Challenger? Ela não conseguia vê-lo!

Ela correu para um dos lados da fogueira, e seu coração pulou uma batida quando o viu caído. Aproximou-se dele, mas ele já estava se mexendo, parecendo apenas um pouco zonzo:

'Acho que um dos troncos se moveu e me atingiu a cabeça...' ele falou, devagar.

Ela apalpou a cabeça dele e logo descobriu um galo.

'Machucou mais alguma coisa?'

'Não, nada.' Ele disse, aceitando a ajuda dela para se levantar, e correndo junto com ela para o lado onde Roxton e Malone tinham levado Summerlee há menos de um minuto.

Bem em tempo, por sinal, pois de todos os lados da praça acorriam guardas.

E agora o plano "Cavalo de Tróia" que eles tinham criado ameaçava se voltar contra eles.

Afinal, tanto soldados do Tribuno quanto os outros soldados estavam uniformizados como soldados de Otavius.

'Céus, como saberemos quem são amigos e quem não são?'

'Muito simples, amigos! Os nossos aliados usam um laço de cipó em seus braços...' a voz de Verônica, alegre, veio de trás de onde eles estavam. 'Eu mesmo amarrei em todos eles, com um nó que só eu poderei tirar... E se eles tentarem cortar por si sós, bom, correm um grande risco de cortarem o braço. Como diria o Tribuno, eles se regenerariam, mas seria muito inconveniente esperar por isso bem no meio de uma batalha.'

Ela mal pôde terminar a frase, pois Malone já tinha deixado Summerlee aos cuidados de Roxton e se lançara em sua direção, abraçando-a como um náufrago que finalmente alcança um porto seguro.

Entre chorando e rindo, ela apenas o olhou, mas não conseguiu dizer nada, voltando a abraçá-lo.

'Ok, detesto interromper o momento mágico, mas o que fazemos agora?'

Fora Marguerite quem perguntara, mas todos eles podiam ver o círculo de soldados do Tribuno com os cipós amarrados em seus braços, rodeando-os, e a grande guarda de Otavius cercando todos eles...

Summerlee estava apoiado em Roxton. Challenger estava ao lado de Marguerite. Eles se entreolharam, e colocaram os dois cientistas juntos, raciocinando que um podia tomar conta do outro, já que estava claro que não poderiam lutar.

Marguerite removeu a capa com capuz que usava, já que ela só atrapalharia seu movimento. Então, ela, Roxton, Malone e Verônica se prepararam para lutar.

Atrás deles, o portão da cidadela estava fechado.

E eles viram Otavius em pessoa se aproximando deles.

'Deixe-nos partir.' Marguerite gritou, com voz firme.

'Jamais, serva insolente. Não sem a pólvora. E não sem antes acertar minhas contas com você. Guardas: eu os quero. Apenas a serva e o homem de cabelos vermelhos precisam estar vivos. Quero o mago para fazer a pólvora. A serva eu quero viva, apenas – eu darei cabo dela. Os outros não importam.'

E se afastou, deixando que a batalha começasse.

Os lagartos eram extremamente fortes e maiores que os humanos, proporcionalmente. E eles tinham cinqüenta soldados do Tribuno contra pelo menos oitenta guardas de Otavius.

Ouviram ainda Otavius gritar:

'Onde estão os outros soldados? Mandem reforços!'

Mas então Marguerite estranhou vendo Roxton, Ned e Verônica sorrirem.

'Qual a piada?'

'É que pelo menos cinqüenta soldados dele estão devidamente amarrados e amordaçados na floresta.' Verônica explicou para a morena.

Marguerite também riu. Afinal, oitenta contra cinqüenta. É, eles podiam ter alguma chance.

E como se num sinal invisível, a luta começou. Os lagartos se digladiavam, enormes, e assim que conseguiram algumas armas caídas na luta, os quatro amigos também se embrenharam na luta, evitando que os lagartos de Otavius se aproximassem mais e pudessem ferir Challenger e Summerlee.

Esses, por sua vez, alquebrados, mas sendo pouco foco do ataque, se aproximaram do portão, puxando com todo o peso de seus corpos a pesada tranca que mantinha a cidadela fechada.

Dois lagartos atacavam Roxton, um terceiro lutava com Malone, e Marguerite e Verônica lutavam também cada uma com um lagarto. Os lagartos do Tribuno estavam se saindo bastante bem, e o contingente de lagartos de Otavius, apesar de maior, estava sendo subjugado. Mas a situação entre os lagartos de Otavius e os humanos era diferente, era difícil para os humanos levar a melhor, até pela desproporção no tamanho e na força, mas jamais na coragem.

Roxton finalmente conseguiu desarmar um de seus oponentes e "nocauteá-lo". Faltava agora o outro. A pele suada do anfíbio, além de lhe causar asco, dificultava pegá-lo de jeito para derrubá-lo. E o cansaço começava a dar seus sinais, afinal, os últimos dias tinham sido bastante estressantes para todos. Na luta, ele virou-se, vendo que Verônica finalmente tinha se livrado de seu oponente, ajudada por Ned que também estava livre, e que ambos estavam agora ajudando Marguerite com o dela.

Foi quando Marguerite o viu.

'Ned, ajude Roxton.' Ela pediu.

Verônica continuou ajudando Marguerite, e Ned foi em auxílio do amigo. Eles não tinham porque se arriscar mais que o necessário, principalmente agora em que praticamente cada guarda do Tribuno lutava contra um de Otavius, chegando já a ponto do número de guardas do Tribuno superarem os de Otavius. O jogo finalmente estava se virando a favor deles.

Ned se aproximou e então em dois facilmente eles deram cabo de mais um lagarto.

Estavam exaustos e ofegantes, e por um instante pararam para recuperar o fôlego, mas foram interrompidos por um grito de Marguerite.

Ela tinha se livrado de seu oponente com a ajuda de Verônica e tinha imediatamente ido ajudar Challenger e Summerlee, mas quando ouvira um ruído estranho e voltara-se para verificar viu um dos lagartos de cipó no ombro (portanto, um dos guardas do Tribuno, que deveria estar ao lado deles) segurando Verônica firmemente pela garganta, mantendo-a a uma distância segura que impedia a moça de reagir com a faca ou chutando-o. Marguerite gritou por ajuda, correndo em direção da moça, que não conseguia falar e tinha dificuldades em respirar diante do aperto hercúleo que o lagarto mantinha sobre ela.

Ned e Roxton se precipitaram sobre ele, e Marguerite também, quando ela mesma sentiu-se arremessada com força contra as pedras que jaziam na base da muralha. Apesar da pancada e ainda atordoada, ela procurou quem a arremessara, mas se a dor não a estivesse impedindo de raciocinar não precisaria nem pensar duas vezes: Otavius vinha em sua direção, furioso. Ela tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu ser rápida o suficiente, conseguindo apenas desviar-se do golpe direto dele, que apenas resvalou, mas ainda assim foi suficiente para mandá-la novamente sobre as pedras. Sua cabeça doía pelas duas pancadas seguidas contra as grandes pedras do chão.

Ned estava pendurado nas costas do lagarto que segurava Verônica, dando-lhe uma chave de braço, mas nem assim ele libertara Verônica. Roxton o golpeava como podia, mas temia usar a arma porque o lagarto podia, num só movimento, matar Verônica. O lagarto conseguiu derrubar Ned, e então repentinamente ele largou Verônica. Roxton e Ned ficaram observando, pasmados, até que ele tombasse e eles pudessem ver um longo punhal cravado em suas costas. Ned correu imediatamente para Verônica, que jazia desmaiada no chão, muito pálida, mas viva.

Justus aproximou-se lentamente, retirando o punhal das costas do outro lagarto e limpando-o em algumas ervas antes de embainhá-lo novamente.

Roxton o olhava, inquisidoramente, mas ele apenas disse: 'Ele abusou da sorte uma vez, e eu prometi a ela que ele se comportaria. Como ele não cumpriu a parte dele, eu cumpri a minha.' E se afastou.

Roxton foi para onde Ned estava ajoelhado com Verônica.

'Ela ainda está desmaiada.' Ned estava agoniado.

'Já tentou respiração boca-a-boca?' Roxton sugeriu, preocupado com a palidez da moça. (Ok, crianças, sem gracinhas, a moça tinha quase sido estrangulada! ;-))

Ned apenas negou mas começou o procedimento imediatamente. Em alguns segundos ela começou a tossir e finalmente voltou a respirar normalmente, mas ainda desmaiada.

'Challengeeeeer' Roxton virou-se para onde os dois cientistas deviam estar, chamando-os para ajudarem.

Mas então o que viu o deixou louco de raiva. Challenger e Summerlee tinham finalmente conseguido abrir os portões, e não viam Marguerite. Ela, por sua vez, estava próxima às pedras da base da muralha, lutando contra Otavius. Mesmo de longe, onde estava, podia ver que ela já estava ferida, provavelmente tendo batido a cabeça contra as pedras, e não parecia equilibrar-se bem.

'Challenger, Summerlee!' Roxton chamou, correndo para o lado onde Marguerite estava. Mas eles não ouviram.

Otavius virou-se para ele em tempo de aparar o golpe que Roxton começara para matá-lo. E então eles lutaram. Roxton cuidou de olhar para o lado onde Marguerite estava, imóvel, no chão. Tinha caído. O ódio e a raiva fervilharam nele. Otavius o derrubou, mas ele se levantou rapidamente, pegando mais uma espada do chão. Lutava com duas agora, e cada golpe que aparava era ao mesmo tempo um golpe que desferia, ferindo Otavius ora levemente, ora mais seriamente.

Finalmente o lagarto desabou no chão, ferido de morte, e ele correu para onde Marguerite estava. Felizmente ela estava respirando, apesar de parecer ferida. Tinha dois grandes machucados na cabeça, que sangravam um pouco.

Challenger e Summerlee finalmente voltaram para dentro, e depararam-se ainda com alguns lagartos lutando. Além disso, viram Ned de um lado com Verônica ainda desmaiada em seus braços, e Roxton do outro lado, com Marguerite desmaiada nos dele.

'Ned, Roxton! Vamos para fora!' eles chamaram.

Os dois moços não se fizeram de rogados, levantando suas amadas cuidadosamente nos braços e levando-as para fora do portão, escondendo-as na floresta e deixando-as aos cuidados dos dois professores. Ned ficou com eles, para o caso de algum lagarto aproximar-se. E Roxton voltou, pois precisava reunir os homens do Tribuno para voltarem.

'Como elas estão, Challenger?' Ned perguntou, depois de dar uma volta garantindo que não tinham sido seguidos, e vendo Challenger e Summerlee examinando e cuidando das moças.

'Verônica vai ficar alguns dias com um pouco de dificuldade para falar, além de ostentar por um tempo as marcas das garras do lagarto, mas não há de ser nada mais sério. Ela só precisa descansar, pois parece exausta. Ela acordou e chamou por você, mas realmente o cansaço também está contribuindo para ela estar assim.'

'E Marguerite?'

Challenger respirou fundo antes de responder: 'Foram pancadas contra as pedras, mas a única coisa mais preocupante é ela ter batido com a cabeça, o que pode ter causado uma ligeira concussão. Só saberemos quando ela voltar a si.'

Ned e Summerlee providenciaram então duas macas onde pudessem carregá-las por longa distância, e quando Roxton chegou com os lagartos do Tribuno (tinham vindo em cinquenta, e Roxton teria o orgulho de poder devolver quarenta e nove para ele, faltando apenas aquele que Justus matara), eles estavam prontos para partir.

O olhar preocupado de Roxton pousou em Marguerite, já acomodada em uma das macas, depois em Verônica, na outra, e em seguida desviou-se numa pergunta muda para Challenger: 'Elas vão ficar bem, John. Precisamos apenas ir embora para que elas possam receber socorro adequado e descansar.'

'Não podemos esperar, em breve os homens que restaram de Otavius virão atrás de nós.'

'Provavelmente não, George, eu matei Otavius.' Challenger conhecia aquela voz grave em John. Ele não apreciava matar, mas quando se tratava de defender seus amigos ele sabia perfeitamente suas prioridades. E Otavius ousara ferir Marguerite.

'De qualquer forma, precisamos chegar logo à cidade de Tribuno, onde poderemos descansar mais bem protegidos!'

E assim eles partiram. Quarenta e nove soldados, dois cientistas e dois homens apaixonados carregando as macas de suas amadas.

**CONTINUA...**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	15. Felizmente as aventuras não duram para s...

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Clau:** querida, essas lagartixas são do mal, eu não vejo a hora que os nossos exploradores estejam longe deles, pois definitivamente nenhum lugar pode ser totalmente seguro onde esses lagartões estão... Mas, já diz um ditado, "Tudo está bem quando termina bem...", então, vamos ao capítulo final! Beijos!

**Kakau:** pois é, era impossível que todos saíssem sem qualquer arranhão, mas diante de todo o perigo que todos correram, creio que eles todos possam definitivamente se considerar vitoriosos... Quanto à recuperação das moçoilas e seus respectivos reencontros com os moçoilos, está tudo aí, nesse capítulo... Espero que goste! Beijão!

**Rafinha:** eu ADOREI seu último review – dava pra imaginar alguém se dirigindo à mim e fazendo as perguntas que você fez... Como eu disse pra Clau, "Tudo está bem quando termina bem..."... Pra saber sobre a recuperação das meninas e o desfecho da estória, é só ler esse último capítulo! Beijos!

**Di:** é isso aí, a mulherada vai dominar o mundo – afinal, os homens a gente já domina há muito tempo, mesmo quando eles não admitem, he he he. Aliás, você tocou num ponto que eu adoro no seriado: os rapazes são definitivamente capazes de admitir que admiram as garotas, e principalmente que juntos eles formam um time, em que todos têm suas fraquezas e suas forças, e que apenas trabalhando em equipe eles são quase inexpugnáveis... E essa estória está acabando, mas haverão outras – felizmente, sempre haverão outras enquanto existirem fãs como os que habitam a nossa Casa da Árvore brasileira dispostos a escrever e/ou incentivar os que escrevem fics! Beijão!

**Aline:** he he he, a Marg acaba se impregnando na gente, não é? Várias vezes por dia eu me vejo dizendo coisas, principalmente quando sou mais irônica com alguém ou alguma situação, e parece que estou ouvindo/vendo a Marguerite – então, se você for esquizofrênica, eu também sou, he he he! Como eu disse pra Di, nenhum deles é super herói, mas quando trabalham juntos, são difíceis de vencer, porque se respeitam e se completam... E romance? Claro que vai ter, capítulo final de novela e de fic não é capítulo final se não botar todos os pingos nos "i"s, né? Beijos!

**Nessa:** puxa (shame total)... Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, pra variar você está sendo muito generosa nos seus comentários para o capítulo anterior... Eu só tento colocar no papel aquilo que está passando diante dos olhos da minha imaginação, quando escrevo a fic, e talvez por isso os detalhes acabem aparecendo – fico feliz que eles ajudem vocês também a visualizar melhor as cenas que se formaram em minha mente... Se você gostou de ver M&R e N&V reunidos momentaneamente para a luta, espero que goste de ver todos, absolutamente todos eles, reunidos novamente nesse capítulo final... Beijão!

**Maga Marguerite:** Maguinha querida, he he he, muita gente gostou desse "momento mágico", que na verdade se refere a uma "senha" que eu, Si Ianuck e Rosa temos há muito tempo – que bom que você também se reconheceu nele! Embora todos tenham trabalhado juntos, nessa luta foram as meninas que acabaram pagando um preço mais alto, mas tudo deve se resolver a contento, espero... Pra ter certeza, só mesmo lendo esse último capítulo! Beijos mil!

**Fabi:** estado de choque? Ai, meu Deus! Olha só, fique em estado de choque não, porque senão vai ser difícil demais você ler esse último capítulo... Vou parodiar o pai do Fernando Sabino aqui: "Tudo está bem quando chega ao final. Se ainda não está bem, é porque ainda não chegou ao final..." E, como esse é o capítulo final, já sabe o que você pode esperar, né? Beijão!

**Morrighan:** Hummm, você está dando dicas de quem você é via reviews? ESPIAFO e CURIOSAFO, atenção, Morrighan é R&Maníaca, anotem aí! He he he (isso só seria pista nova se alguém ainda não tivesse lido nenhum capítulo de suas fics!). Obrigada pelos seus comentários tão generosos sobre esse capítulo, e espero que goste do capítulo final! Beijos!

**TowandaBR:** Nesse capítulo final eu não poderia me dirigir a você como TowandaBR, Si. De verdade. Essa fic é SUA, e fez o sucesso que fez (quem diria que ia ter mais de 150 reviews antes do último capítulo?) porque no fundo acho que o seu pedido de ter aventura, todos os personagens, mix diferentes de personagens, é algo que todo mundo gosta de ver, porque é o que os episódios reais do seriado mostram... Sem o seu apoio a essa idéia, haveria uma grande chance dela ter ficado engavetada, pois eu ficaria em dúvida de ousar fazer tantas "experiências" numa fic só... Obrigada novamente pela paciência em ler todos os capítulos, fazer seus comentários e dar seus palpites, para que o resultado final fosse esse que todo mundo leu... Essa fic não teria saído sem a sua participação mais que especial! Um beijo no seu coração e obrigada!

**Rosa:** quem é viva sempre aparece, né, D. Rosa? Some por três capítulos e aí devora os três de uma vez... Coisa feia fazer isso! Até porque não vale, você se poupou de pelo menos duas ansiedades entre capítulos, que graça tem isso? Pois é, a Verônica provou que não é à toa que sobreviveu sozinha antes dos exploradores chegarem, Marguerite mostrou que não foi à toa que foi Parcival durante a 2ª guerra, e Roxton mostrou que mais que um caçador lindo-maravilhoso amado pelas Roxtonmaníacas, é também um homem honrado, um lord na acepção completa do termo...

**Marie:** menina, você definitivamente merece um "QUEM É VIVA SEMPRE APARECE" em letras garrafais! Que saudade de você! Por onde andou, sumida? Puxa, obrigada, "fic fantástica" é uma liberdade poética imeeeensa, muita generosidade da sua parte, mas eu espero que realmente você voltando a reler as fics se inspire para continuar escrevendo as suas, moça, que estão fazendo falta! Foi muito legal ir vendo seus comentários juntos, de quem está acompanhando a estória... Espero que você consiga ler os capítulos finais antes de chegar a esse final, para fechar a estória junto com todo mundo, viu? Beijão para você e mande notícias! Saudades!

Capítulo 15 – Felizmente as aventuras não duram para sempre... 

'Ela vai ficar boa?'

'Você já me perguntou isso mais de cem vezes, Ned!' Summerlee respondeu, começando a ficar impaciente.

Estavam na cidade do Tribuno, num quarto limpo e arejado, e Verônica descansava. Tinha acordado diversas vezes durante o trajeto de três dias até ali, e estava bem, mas ficava pouco tempo acordada.

'Ned, já lhe expliquei várias vezes. Ela estava exausta, e além disso os chás que demos a ela são relaxantes. Deixe que ela descanse enquanto pode. Está tudo bem. Principalmente porque essas marcas no pescoço dela não são apenas assustadoras, mas serão muito doloridas por uns dias... Você por um acaso quer vê-la sofrer?' Summerlee perguntou olhando-o por cima dos óculos de aros finos.

'Estou ficando impaciente.'

'Não precisa me dizer isso, meu jovem, é perfeitamente notável.' E Summerlee sorriu bondosamente.

Ned não pôde deixar de sorrir. Sentira tanta falta daquele sorriso generoso de seu velho amigo...

'Que foi, Malone?'

'Senti sua falta, professor.'

O botânico sorriu ainda mais...

'Se importaria de me contar por onde andou todo esse tempo?'

'Prisioneiro de Thane, meu jovem. Ele me achou quando buscava o corpo do pai. Fez com que cuidassem de mim, e me manteve seu prisioneiro, certo de que eu podia ser a chave para algum poder como o balão ou a pólvora. Eu creio que consegui me comunicar com vocês depois de uma tempestade elétrica – eu fiz uso de uma planta que me deixou em estado cataléptico e tentei praticar a telepatia. Mas não foi suficiente para lhes explicar. Em minha imaginação, para sobreviver às agruras de Thane, criei um mundo à parte. Um recanto protegido por uma redoma, como uma estufa. Era ali que eu me via quando achava que não suportaria mais aquela vida, principalmente longe de vocês.'

'Agora entendo, professor. Na visão que todos tivemos você falava de uma estufa, mas com essa informação não podíamos localizá-lo. Chegamos a pensar que tinha morrido, que estava em outra dimensão, ou mesmo que tinha voltado a Londres.'

'Não, meu jovem, estive o tempo todo bem aqui, perto de vocês, mas tão longe ao mesmo tempo...' Os olhos do velho professor se entristeceram um pouco.

'O que importa é que finalmente estejamos todos reunidos novamente.' Ned sorriu.

'Seus guardas, Tribuno, sãos e salvos.' Roxton mostrou, entre cansado e orgulhoso, os lagartos que levara consigo para a revista do Tribuno no pátio da cidade murada.

'Onde estão os prisioneiros?'

Roxton sorriu. O Tribuno era previsível.

'Não fomos até lá para guerrear ou fazer prisioneiros, Tribuno, mas para resgatar meus amigos e devolver sua água. Apenas isso.'

'Mas e os lagartos que vocês disseram ter rendido?'

'Quando voltamos fomos soltando-os no caminho, para que pudessem voltar às suas casas na cidade de Otavius.'

'Na ex-cidade de Otavius, pelo que soube, já que ele parece não ser mais contado no mundo dos vivos.'

Roxton apenas consentiu, sério.

'Muito bem, Lord Roxton, vejo que me devolve todos os meus lagartos, exceto por um.' Tribuno notou, contando rapidamente os homens nas fileiras. 'Perdeu-o em combate?'

Roxton sabia que aquilo não passaria desapercebido pelo Tribuno. Roxton tinha pensado muito naquilo. Poderia facilmente mentir e dizer que sim, e isso não diminuiria em nada seu feito de devolver os lagartos intactos. Mas ele não poderia mentir. Apenas se preocuparia em "salvar" a situação de Justus.

'Não, Tribuno. Na verdade, um de seus soldados insubordinou-se contra Verônica.'

'E a caçadora o matou implacavelmente?'

Roxton também poderia confirmar, mas sua nobreza não lhe permitiria mentir.

'Não, Tribuno. Ela apenas o ameaçou para impor respeito ao grupo, o que parece ter conseguido. Porém, na batalha final, ele a atacou, do nada, e a teria assassinado a sangue frio se um de seus homens, que intercedera por ele quando ele a ameaçara, não tivesse matado-o primeiro.'

'E quem é esse meu leal soldado?' Tribuno foi irônico.

'Diga-me antes o que pretende fazer com ele...' Roxton impôs.

O Tribuno pensou um pouco antes de responder...

'Deveria matá-lo por ter desperdiçado um bom soldado por uma mulher que sequer é tão apetitosa quanto a minha Marguerite...' ele disse, irônico, mas sob o olhar reprovador de Roxton, tentou emendar '... ou devo dizer nossa Marguerite?' Mas Roxton continuava observando-o com olhos fuzilantes. 'Ok, sua Marguerite e não se fala mais nisso.' Apesar disso ter suavizado um pouco a expressão de Roxton, ele continuava impassível. 'Está bem. Você acha que eu deveria condecorá-lo por bravura ou heroísmo, mas isso só aconteceria num exército humano, provavelmente. Aqui, o máximo que farei é interceder para que ele não receba a pena que mereceria.'

'Tenho sua palavra?'

'Tem minha palavra, Lord Roxton.'

'Justus é o seu nobre lagarto.'

O Tribuno pensou mais um pouco, e então chamou, em tom decidido: 'Justus, aproxime-se.'

John estremeceu. Se o Tribuno não cumprisse com sua palavra e matasse o lagarto Roxton sabia que seria o fim da estranha amizade que tinha para com ele.

'Conte-me o que aconteceu.' O Tribuno ordenou.

Justus, impassível, contou em rápidas palavras a insubordinação do lagarto, depois sua atitude traidora, e como o matara.

'Você sabe o castigo para isso, não?'

'Sim, senhor.' Justus não se abalou.

Roxton assistia à cena mesmerizado. Quando ele ia interferir, o Tribuno o interrompeu com um gesto imperioso de mão.

'Porém, preciso de alguém para comandar minhas tropas. Gostaria que esse humano aqui...' disse, referindo-se a Roxton – 'pudesse aceitar o posto, mas tenho certeza que ele não trocaria a vida naquela Casa da Árvore por uma vida aqui. Mas ele mereceria o posto, pois nunca nenhum dos meus comandantes trouxe toda a tropa com que saiu completamente ilesa.' Fez uma nobre mesura para Roxton, numa congratulação muda, e voltou a dirigir-se a Justus.

'Portanto, creio que com sua atitude hoje você mostrou ter pelo menos uma das características desse humano, e por isso eu estaria disposto a conceder-lhe um castigo menor, que é o de assumir o comando das tropas.'

Justus o olhava, incrédulo.

'Mas eu pensei...'

'Soldados – e comandantes – não são pagos para pensar... Agora volte e reorganize as fileiras...' o Tribuno ordenou, retomando sua pose costumeira. Antes de se afastar, porém, Justus bateu continência para Roxton e voltou ao pátio.

Roxton sorriu para Tribuno e apertou sua mão, cumprimentando-o como a um velho amigo.

'Acho que agora estamos quites, Lord Roxton.'

'Creio que sim, Tribuno.'

'E então acredito que agora você queira imediatamente ir aos aposentos de uma certa deliciosa humana...'

Roxton tentou fazer cara de bravo novamente, mas não conseguiu, pois já tinha aprendido que o Tribuno fazia aquilo apenas para impressioná-lo.

'Pedi que a conduzissem ao melhor aposento, onde Challenger poderia cuidar dela a contento. No grande corredor, última porta, à direita.'

Roxton apenas agradeceu com um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça e disparou em passos rápidos na direção fornecida pelo Tribuno.

'Desculpe, eu pensei que esse fosse o quarto de... Como está Verônica?' Roxton tinha entrado na porta errada, e encontrou Ned e Summerlee sentados junto à Verônica.

'Está bem e vai se recuperar logo.' Summerlee respondeu, sorrindo.

Roxton se aproximou: 'Depois precisamos saber de suas aventuras, professor. E das suas também, meu amigo.' Ele completou, dirigindo-se a Ned.

'Na verdade foram poucas aventuras, Roxton. Mais caminhadas, muito tempo sozinho para pensar, e alguns encontros fortuitos com tribos do platô...'

'Mas você encontrou o que procurava?'

Ned se ruborizou, baixou a cabeça, mas depois de um instante ergueu-a de novo e encarou o amigo.

'Encontrei sim, Roxton.' E então virou-se para onde Verônica estava deitada. 'Descobri que o que eu procurava estivera sempre perto de mim...'

Roxton sorriu para ele, depois virou-se para Summerlee e brincou:

'Ah, a juventude, professor!'

'E Marguerite?' Summerlee indagou.

Dessa vez foi Roxton quem se ruborizou.

'Estava indo procurá-la, na verdade, quando entrei aqui por engano...'

'Então vá vê-la, John. É no próximo corredor, no último quarto. Challenger deve estar com ela...'

'Ai... Será que alguém pode apagar essa luz?' Marguerite falou, com voz fraca.

Challenger não pôde deixar de sorrir. Mesmo ferida ela conseguia acordar reclamando de alguma coisa...

'Só se você conseguir encontrar uma maneira de apagar o sol, Marguerite.'

Ela abriu os olhos de vez, para encará-lo, e ele fez o favor de levantar-se e puxar as cortinas para trazer o máximo de penumbra possível naquele dia completamente ensolarado.

'Onde estamos agora?'

'Na cidade do Tribuno.'

Ela arregalou os olhos e fez um esforço para sentar-se, mas Challenger a impediu.

'Ei ei, calminha aí. Você tem um senhor galo morando na cabeça e precisa descansar.'

'Mas, Challenger, isso foi há mais de dois dias. Eu já acordei várias vezes no caminho, estou praticamente boa!'

'Três dias, para ser preciso!' Roxton disse, entrando no quarto.

O rosto dela se iluminou num sorriso.

Challenger pigarreou e percebendo o silêncio do caçador decidiu deixá-los a sós.

'Eu... er... eu vou ver como Verônica está.'

Roxton pensou em impedi-lo, mas achou melhor não... Tinham passado tanto tempo longe que ele não pretendia abrir mão de ficar algum tempo a sós com ela.

Depois que George saiu e fechou a porta, ele finalmente se aproximou da cama, sentando-se ao lado dela com cuidado.

'Oi!'

Ela riu antes de responder.

'Oi, você vem sempre aqui?'

'Não, na verdade, só quando alguma donzela em perigo tropeça num lagarto e bate com a cabeça contra o muro, resolvendo começar uma granja com os galos de sua cabeça...' ele disse, brincando, tomando-lhe a mão.

O rosto dela se fechou em nova careta.

'Maldito Otavius...'

'Meu pai dizia que não devíamos maldizer os mortos...'

Ela olhou para ele, demorando a entender.

'Você não achou que eu permitiria que ele visse o sol de outro dia depois do que ele fez para você, não?'

'O estrago foi tão grande assim?' ela se preocupou. Sempre usara a beleza como uma arma, e imaginar essa beleza de alguma forma prejudicada ainda a deixava insegura.

Ele sorriu largamente, pela primeira vez desde que entrara no quarto.

'Não, querida, felizmente não. Seus galos estão bem escondidinhos... Está linda, como sempre... Aliás, eu ainda não tinha te dito isso hoje, tinha?' ele disse, se aproximando.

Ela riu largo, apesar da dor...

'Não... Nem hoje, nem nos últimos três dias, pelo que Challenger me contou...' ele estava cada vez mais próximo, o rosto a centímetros do seu.

'Boba... Eu disse sim, muitas vezes... Você é que não estava acordada todas as vezes para escutar!' e então beijou-a suavemente, ao que ela correspondeu.

Quando se afastou para deixá-la respirar momentos mais tarde, podia ver de novo aquele sorriso do qual ele tanto sentira falta naqueles dias, e seu peito se encheu de felicidade muda. Delicadamente acariciou-lhe a face e os cachos de cabelos negros que emolduravam seu rosto.

Ele puxou alguns travesseiros, ajudando-a a sentar-se, mas ainda mantendo-a reclinada – não pretendia interferir no tratamento que Challenger estava dando a ela, mas sabia o quanto ela detestava sentir-se vulnerável... E estar ali deitada, mantida em repouso por ordem de Challenger, significava vulnerabilidade no parco vocabulário de fraquezas de sua amada. Além disso, sabia que ela estava bem, que Verônica estava bem, e que em um ou dois dias poderiam partir de volta à Casa da Árvore.

'Como você está?' ele perguntou, inspecionando-a, e parando com os olhos sobre as marcas agora quase imperceptíveis das garras de Otavius no braço dela.

Ela seguiu o olhar dele, mas apenas respondeu: 'Estou ótima, pronta para voltar à Casa da Árvore. Sabe que estou sentindo falta de ver um t-rex ou um raptor?' ela tentou desviar a atenção dele, mas falhou redondamente.

'Você não vai me enganar. Challenger me contou tudo o que houve, Marguerite.'

'Ótimo, então não há o que perguntar. Você já devolveu o exército?' ela perguntou, com a voz pouco à vontade, tentando outro estratagema. Ele notou que havia algo errado ali.

'Sim, está tudo certo. Justus assumirá o controle da tropa.'

Ela pareceu finalmente respirar aliviada diante da última frase.

'O que foi?'

Ela se ruborizou, mas apressou-se em dizer: 'Nada!'

Ele a encarou seriamente, e repetiu: 'Eu a conheço, Marguerite, sei que há algo nessa história e não vou sair daqui enquanto você não me explicar o que houve.'

Ela suspirou e disse, à queima-roupa: 'O Tribuno esteve aqui.'

John ergueu as sobrancelhas, num gesto nítido de espanto. 'O que ele queria?' havia um tom suspeito em sua pergunta.

'O de sempre. Saber se eu estava bem, e...'

'E?'

'E me avisar que convidaria você para ser comandante das tropas dele.' Ela disse, baixando os olhos.

Roxton sorriu, pensando no Tribuno. 'E então?'

'Eu...' ela bufou, mas sabia que ele não sairia dali antes dela terminar. 'Eu pedi para que ele não o convidasse, John.' Ela finalmente levantou os olhos para ele, mas desviou-os quando viu o olhar surpreso de John.

'Como assim?' ele perguntou. Não estava entendendo nada agora.

'Eu... Achei que você poderia aceitar.'

'E qual o problema? Vai me dizer que você não gostaria de ter uma ligação direta com a corte do Tribuno?' ele perguntou, malicioso.

'Não, John, é claro que eu não gostaria!' ela apressou-se em responder, mas então viu que tinha caído na armadilha dele, e bufou mais uma vez, irritada. 'Não que isso faça diferença alguma para mim, mas quem é que caçaria para nós na Casa da Árvore, e...'

Ele a interrompeu, rindo. Já tinha ouvido o que queria – e precisava – ouvir. Sabia que tinha ativado o modo de auto-defesa, e isso não o interessava nem um pouco naquele momento.

'Está tudo bem. O seu amigo Tribuno parece ter suas opiniões – e seus pedidos – em grande consideração, milady. Ele deve ter pensado melhor e, embora tenha me elogiado publicamente, não me convidou para ser seu comandante.' (ele não mencionaria a ela a clara insinuação do Tribuno).

'Está bravo comigo? Desculpe, eu não pretendia tirar essa chance de você.' Ela disse, tentando ser irônica.

'Bravo? Não. Porque mesmo que ele tivesse me oferecido o posto, eu jamais o aceitaria, Marguerite. Meu lugar é junto à expedição que eu vim acompanhar...' Ele pensou se devia ou não dizer que o lugar dele era junto dela, mesmo que ela não quisesse aceitar isso, mas decidiu não forçar a situação. Ele sabia que já a fizera ultrapassar os limites com a admissão de que ela tinha interferido no convite, e não convinha pressioná-la ainda mais. Ele já aprendera que pressioná-la era perdê-la, e que ela era uma mulher que definitivamente tinha que – e merecia – ser conquistada a cada dia. Mas fez o possível para que seu olhar intenso para ela, ao final da frase reticente, transmitisse a mensagem final.

'Além disso, Marguerite, com quem eu ia discutir se eu ficasse aqui na corte?' ele disse, piscando marotamente para ela.

Ela riu para ele, reconhecendo a frase que ela mesma lhe dissera tantas vezes, e deu-lhe um tapinha amigável no peito largo. Ele segurou a mão dela ali, e sem desviar os olhos dos dela, que repentinamente estavam mergulhados nos seus, tomou-lhe a mão, beijando suavemente as pontas de seus dedos, a palma da mão, e sem desviar os olhos dos dela, aproximou-se novamente, enlaçando-a em seu abraço forte, e beijando-a com paixão e delicadeza (como apenas ele era capaz de fazer, equilibrando sensações tão antagônicas). Sentiu-se um felizardo quando as mãos dela se moveram lentamente para enlaçar seu pescoço, e seus dedos longos e esguios se enroscaram no cabelo de sua nuca, mantendo-o bem junto dela...

'Mas eu quero ficar sentada.' A voz dela ainda era rouca e baixa por causa do pescoço ferido.

'É melhor não, Verônica.'

'Summerlee, por favor, sim?' o olhar azul dela era suplicante. Ela não podia falar muito, mas seus olhos diziam tudo.

'Está bem, está bem.'

Ned, sob a autorização do professor, levantou-se e ajudou-a, ajeitando os travesseiros em suas costas. As marcas da mão e dos dedos do lagarto desenhavam-se arroxeadas na sua pele de mel.

'Obrigada, Ned.' Ela sorriu embevecida para ele.

Challenger puxou Summerlee pelo braço dizendo: 'Vamos, meu velho, quero saber o que você andou aprontando desde que decidiu nos deixar.' Enfaticamente mostrando que deveriam mais uma vez deixar o casal a sós.

'Ned.'

'Verônica.'

Os dois riram – tinham falado ao mesmo tempo.

'Você primeiro, milady.'

'Onde você andou esse tempo todo, Ned?' a voz dela não era de acusação, mas ainda assim tinha uma suave cobrança e um leve tom de tristeza e saudade.

'Andando. Procurando. Tentando me encontrar. Tentando encontrar as respostas.'

'E conseguiu?' ela perguntou. Temia que ele respondesse que ainda tinha que continuar na busca. E ela não queria ter reencontrado-o para afastar-se dele uma vez mais. Mas precisava ouvir a resposta, mesmo que fosse o que ela não queria ouvir.

'Consegui, sim. Apenas para descobrir que eu não precisava ter ido tão longe, quando a resposta estava tão perto.' Ele disse, aproximando-se e acariciando-lhe suavemente o rosto e afastando os cabelos louros que insistiam em cair-lhe sobre a face ocultando-lhe as feições.

'Senti sua falta.' Ela confessou, baixinho.

'Eu também. Muita falta.' Ele disse, com voz grave.

Ela sorriu, e estendendo a mão tocou o rosto dele, deslizou a mão para sua nuca e puxou-o para bem perto de si...

'Me mostre quanta falta sentiu...' ela disse, entre tímida e atrevida, puxando-o de forma que seus lábios se encontrassem no mais doce beijo...

'Então você esteve esse tempo todo nas mãos de Thane, meu velho?'

'Sim. Tentei falar com vocês, como contei, mas parece que falhei redondamente...' Summerlee lamentou.

'Não falhou não, Arthur.' Challenger pôs a mão amigavelmente em seu ombro e sorriu. 'Naquele dia tivemos nossa esperança reacendida, de que você podia estar vivo ainda, eventualmente em Londres. Só não poderíamos imaginar que ainda estivesse aqui no platô.'

'Mas eu estava, George, eu estava. E, se quer saber, posso lhe confessar uma coisa?'

'Lembre-se que eu sempre posso usar o que você disser contra você quando estivermos diante da Sociedade Zoológica de Londres.' Challenger riu, brincalhão. Não cabia em si de alegria por ter todos reunidos novamente.

Summerlee retribuiu o sorriso.

'Ainda assim vou lhe confessar. Com certeza se eu tivesse voltado para Londres quando caí naquela cachoeira eu não estaria me sentindo tão feliz quanto estou hoje, George.'

'Nem eu, Summerlee, nem eu...'

**FIM**

**(pelo menos por enquanto...)**

**Nota final:** Essa estória chegou ao fim... E o meu agradecimento especial vai para cada um de vocês que acompanharam essa trama, achando tempo para deixar um comentário de incentivo... É muito bom saber que vamos publicar um capítulo e que alguém vai lê-lo e se dar ao trabalho de dizer o que achou – mesmo sabendo que a escritora é totalmente amadora, como é o meu caso. Para mim não há maior nem melhor recompensa desse meu hobby mais que amador: a generosidade das pessoas que ignoram o meu total amadorismo e mesmo assim dedicam alguns minutos do seu tempo para viajar comigo nas estórias que eu ouso escrever. Obrigada, de coração!

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


End file.
